Captivate Me
by miszxbrii
Summary: "You captured my heart, so it's only right for me to capture you in return." Grimmichi, Yaoi. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

So new story, while I wait for other stories to go through proofreading. I seriously wanted to do a story about Grimmjow's "sadistic/obsessive side. I love him with fluff, but we all know he's mostly a crazy man. I'll give the warnings for the whole story now, so that you know what you are getting into. I might not cross them all, but I'm warning you now if I ever do.

Warnings for story: Rape (future chapters), public masturbation, criminal acts, blood, stalking, minor OOCness, language, humiliation, minor drug use and bondage

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 01

_The bloodied white sheets rustled as the naked figure shifted on the bed. He yanked at the handcuffs situated around his raw and burning wrists. His feet curled against the covers and he whimpered at the pain. He turned his head to the side, looking out into the small studio apartment. He screamed around the dirty and wet cloth in his mouth, trying to get anyone's attention. He needed help. He needed someone to hear his cries to remedy him from this._

_He heard soft murmuring coming from the opposite side of the door and screamed louder. The sound echoed off the empty blank walls and back to his ears. He watched as the doorknob jiggled. The rusted gold knob turning slightly before the door slowly opened. He lifted his eyes to see cerulean eyes sparkling and glistening. His body shook as the man stepped into the room, closing the door behind him._

"_What are ya doing, my little berry?" The man's deep voice caressed his skin, leaving him feeling ashamed about how it aroused him. He scooted back farther from the man that was standing, leaning against the closed dark wood door. Dulled bronze eyes frightfully watched the man pull a pack of cigarettes from his jean's pocket. "I could hear that sweet voice from down the hall. Were ya trying to call for help again?" He pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips, slipping the pack back into his pants. He pulled a lighter from his leather jacket pocket and lit the cancer stick, sucking in the nicotine before pulling the stick from his lips. _

_He let the smoke fall from his lips and nose and stalked his way over to the bed. "You know that's not allowed. What would happen if someone heard ya? Our little vacation would be over and I know you don't want that." He smirked, showing off his pearly white canines and slipped onto the bed next to his captive. He took another drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke into the gorgeous face in front of him. Reaching over, he set the cancer stick onto the ashtray situated on the far end of the side table._

"_Now, why don't we remove this gag? I want to hear what you have been doing since I was gone." The man started to remove the gag around his victim's lips, letting it fall to the bed. He watched as defiant brown eyes glared up at him. "I love when ya look at me like that."_

"_Fuck you," the voice of his captive spat back. His voice was horsed and raspy. He coughed to clear his throat. "Why the hell haven't you let me go yet?"_

"_Why ever would I let you go? You captured my heart, so it's only right for me t' capture you in return."_

"_You're fuckin' sick." The man chuckled deeply, his eyes shimmering with amusement. He leaned over the smaller male, inhaling his sweet aroma. He let his lips ghost over the milky skin, enjoying the shiver coming from the man under him._

"_So true…maybe you should…heal me." He could feel the man trying to pull away from him. "Uh, uh, uhhh, you know that's not allowed." He slid his hand up the man's bare and scarred chest, loving the feel of wounded skin under his calloused fingertips._

"_Please…why are you doing this to me?" The smaller male whimpered. The bigger male growled and yanked at the smaller male's chin, putting pressure on the bone._

"_Don't fuckin' do that! You know what that does to me!" He hissed against the man's lips. He pulled back and stared down at the glassy brown eyes. Pushing himself off of the bed, he headed towards the opposite side of the studio. The male on the bed kept his wide eyes glued on the lunatic in the kitchen. He didn't want to cry, but he didn't know what else to do. He was scared for his life. He had never been in a situation so frightening._

_He fought against thousands of bullies, but this was something totally different. If only someone had listened to him when he said something didn't feel right. If only they didn't brush it off and think he could fend for himself. He shut his eyes tight, trying to will away the panic rising in him. He didn't want to be there with his psychotic stalker.

* * *

_

**3 months earlier **

Ichigo Kurosaki, a normal college student with a normal life. He enjoyed going out with his friends every weekend, partying hard and getting drunk. He had his fair share of admirers, male and females, but he was single and enjoyed it so. He majored in Visual Design and minored in Literary Arts. He wanted to work his creative mind in the field of advertisement and come up with amazing and unique designs to push astounding products. He lived in a small flat a few miles away from the university he was attending. He had one roommate, who was his long-time friend and someone he trusted with his life. He enjoyed life and everything it had to offer, never having one complaint.

The orange haired male lay haphazardly across his bed. The sheets tangled around his long legs and showed a small glimpse of red cotton boxers hugging his lithe hips. He snored loudly, enjoying how his drunken state had provided him a peaceful sleep. Drool running down the side of his mouth and a hand slipped half way into the hem of his boxers; he didn't realize the man prowling into his bedroom.

He was dreaming about nothing exciting to a normal young man, nothing pertaining to large, jiggly breasts and womanly curves. His mind was filled with various shapes and colors. Smooth, slick images and flashing words that spoke wonders to consumers. Ah, the exciting life of an aspiring advertising designer. He didn't hear the soft chuckling next to his ear or the feel of whipped cream sticking to his hand. He felt a tickle to his nose and brushed it away. The next time he felt it, he would obliterate it with the palm of his hand. He felt the tickle once more and smashed his hand to his nose, smearing the whipped cream over his whole face.

Next thing he felt was an ice-cold sensation to his lower half, making him jump out of his unconscious state with wide eyes, a yell ripping from his throat. The culprit was on the floor, howling in delight at how he fooled his long-time friend.

"Shirosaki! I'm going to kill you!" The orange haired man's voice boomed before he launched himself on top of the white skinned male who was dying with laughter. He swung at the male who was still cackling and ducking out of the way of the flying fists.

"Ahhh! Ichi, you…so had it comin' to ya!" Shiro said in-between the fit of laughter. "You are too vulnerable when you are sleep. What…what happened to all that training your father put you through?" He snorted at the sneer on the orange haired man's face. He felt his friend's hands around his neck and continued to laugh at the desperate attempt at killing him.

"What the fuck is your problem, Shiro?" Ichigo growled. "It's not even 8AM yet and you are waking me up with pranks! I should throw you out into the sweltering heat."

"Aww King, come on. Don't be mad at me. I'll make it up to ya." Ichigo glared down at his white haired friend and raised himself off of the other male.

"And how do you propose to do that? Get me hopped up on some other kind of drug. No thank you," he said over his shoulder. He made his way over to his bed, cursing the white haired male for making his bed a mess. He pulled at the sheets, using them to wipe the cream off of his face.

"No, I'm getting you into the most exclusive club in this small rinky dink town." Ichigo looked over his shoulder and eyed his best friend with curiosity.

"Moon Fang?" Shiro smirked knowingly. The club was probably the most happening spot in Rukongai. The place had the best liquor, best music and best atmosphere (from what everyone at the university was saying).

"Moon Fang." Ichigo giggled with excitement. Shiro knew it was the one place he'd been dying to visit. The orange haired man cleared his throat and tried to keep his composure. He glared at Shiro, but the other male just continued to smirk. "I mean if you don't want to go, I can give these VIP passes to Renji and-"

"NO!" Ichigo launched himself at Shiro, making the white skinned male giggle. "I forgive you. When are we going?"

"This weekend. Renji is still going, but he can't chill in VIP like us." Ichigo frowned.

"Oh, that's so wrong of you, Shiro. He's going to flip."

"Tch, not my problem. His boyfriend works there. He can get passes whenever he wants," Shiro responded, making Ichigo hum in thought. He backed away from the taller male and made his way towards the door.

"I guess you're right. You hungry? Since you woke me up, I guess I can make breakfast." Shiro smiled wide, his inverted gold on back eyes shimmering with delight. He always enjoyed Ichigo's cooking. It was as if he had his own little Martha Stewart.

"Hell yeah! Pancake tower, Ichi!" Ichigo chuckled and made his way out towards the kitchen. Shiro watched him disappear before looking back at the mess of the bed. He should really stop messing with Ichigo so early in the morning, but he couldn't help himself. He turned his attention back towards the hallway. "Don't forget the bacon and eggs!" He yelled as he made a dash down the hall.

* * *

"Grimmjow! Move these crates to the back!" A tall blue haired man sighed as he did what his boss said. He groaned at the heat attacking him as he carried crate after crate to the back of the store. It was too damn hot to do anything. All he wanted to do was stand in front of the freezer and let the cold air hit his sweating body. His red, short-sleeved work polo clung to his chest, showing off his sleeve of tattoos and his khaki pants hung low around his hips. His all black converses squeaked across the sticky linoleum floor.

"It's too damn hot," Grimmjow whined. "Where da' fuck is Starrk when I need him?" He snorted at the idea of the narcoleptic man actually doing any work. He was surprised he still even had a job, when he would collapse at random moments and fall into a deep slumber. He groaned as he stacked the last crate against the wall, cracking his back and moaning at the relaxing feel.

He hated working at that damn job, but he guessed he really couldn't do much else. He was fresh out of jail and no one would hire an ex-con even if his or her life depended on it. It wasn't his fault that an innocent bystander got in the way of his shooting. They should have watched where they were going. He was trying to kill the person behind them. It also wasn't his fault that when they searched his house for more evidence, they found a decent amount of drugs stashed in his closet. The cops shouldn't have been going through his shit anyway.

He grumbled at the thought of what had happened 6 years ago. He was glad he had a good fucking lawyer or he would have been sent away for life, but instead he got off with a few years. He still had to do some community service, but anything was better than rotting in jail. He headed back into the store. It was empty, like always on a Monday afternoon. No one really came by unless it was those damn high school kids trying to cause trouble. If he could, he would have been kicked their asses. Always coming in and trashing the displays of magazines or leaving the adult material wide open for people to see as they walked by. They left trash in front of the store and made sure to bump into every shelf as they walked by. Stupid young punks.

"Grimmjow! Go put the shipment of new products out."

"Yeah, yeah. You know, I'm not the only one that works here!"

"Starrk is sleeping!"

"Well, wake his ass up!" He shook his head as he walked pass the front counter where Starrk was knocked it. "Such a lazy ass." He headed to the back and picked up a box of merchandise. He came back to the front of the store and dropped the box onto the counter, waking Starrk up from his sleep. "Oh, you're awake? Good! Help me with this."

Yawning, Starrk responded. "What are you doing?"

"Putting out merchandise. Put prices on these so I can set them out." Starrk just nodded and pulled the price gun out. He began to price things and Grimmjow walked around setting out and arranging the products. After working for an hour, he heard the door chime and listened as people walked in. Two guys were chuckling and walking around the store, heading towards the freezer section.

Grimmjow made his way back to the counter to see Starrk laid across the counter, snoring. He growled and raised his hand to strike him, when a delicious voice called out.

"Uh…excuse me?" He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened a little. _Holy mother of…_ Now Grimmjow was a rational man. He thought logically before he put his actions into play. He was a man who made sure there was an explanation for everything, but when you were locked up in jail for six years, things tend to turn out differently. Your brain doesn't know how to function when it catches sight of immense manly beauty. He was gay before going in and he was gay coming out so it didn't bother him that he thought another man was hot as fire.

What bothered him was the fact that just staring at the creature in front of him was making him painfully hard. He wanted to sink his teeth into the smooth peachy skin that was on display. Mar it with deep cuts just to lick the blood flowing from it as he pounded into that lithe body. He shivered with excitement. He tried to keep his composure as he turned around to face the shorter male. His loose khakis felt tight and all the blood in his body was flowing straight to his cock.

"Ye-yeah, what can I…do for ya?" His ears were pumping and he didn't hear anything the creature in front of him was saying. God was he beautiful. He wanted to run his long fingers through that fiery orange hair and yank it hard. He wanted to make the boy scream in pain and pleasure.

"Uh, did you hear me?" Grimmjow looked down to see the smaller male glaring up at him with big chestnut eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. Grimmjow shook himself out of his trance before speaking.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Sighing, the man responded, "I said…do you guys have any more choco-pops in stock? There weren't any in the freezer." Grimmjow had to smirk wide when he heard that. He chuckled in the man's face, making him scowl. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Is he laughing at ya' obsession for choco-pops, Ichi?" Grimmjow's amusement stopped dead when he heard the other voice coming from behind the sexy creature. He didn't realize there were two of them. An orange flavored and vanilla flavored, it must had been his lucky day. The other one was cute, but the little fruit was just his type.

"Shut it, Shiro! If you are done, go look at the porno mags." The white skinned male cackled and sauntered his way over towards the magazines. "So…do you or don't you?"

"Do I or don't I wha?"

"Have anymore choco-pops!"

"You're a fiery little thang, ain't cha?" Grimmjow rumbled and enjoyed the blush that showed across the man's face. "Anyway, let me go check for your sweet addiction." Grimmjow turned on his heel and headed to the back room.

"It's not an addiction!" Grimmjow chuckled at the desperate yell coming from the smaller man. He headed to the storage freezer and grabbed a box of the frozen chocolate dessert and made his way back out. He took a chance to glance at the orange haired male and admire him. The sleeveless, white tank top was showing off smooth skin and a nice set of muscles. Not as much as his, but enough to know that the little cutie could put up a fight.

Grimmjow's azure eyes trailed down, enjoying the way the smaller man's jeans hugged his body like a glove, showing off the most delicious booty he had ever seen. Those squeezable cheeks were so tight and plump, making his dick twitch at the thought of being between them. "Fuck," he murmured. "Calm down, Pantera." He made his way to the freezer in the front and started to open the box and drop the popsicles into the freezer.

He turned his head to see the orange haired male come up beside him and reach in to grab the treat. Grimmjow wanted to moan at the amazing aroma coming from the smaller male. He smelled so good. It was as if he was baiting him to bite. "Thank you," he heard the sweet voice say to him. "I'm guessing I have to pay you. Your co-worker seems a little…preoccupied."

"Uh, yeah, he's a lazy ass." The orange haired beauty chuckled and reached into his pocket to pull out the money for two choco-pops. "I hope you enjoy those, they were a labor of love."

"Oh really? Well I'm glad you were willing to work so hard to get them for me." The smaller male smiled up at Grimmjow, setting the money down into his hand before sauntering past him and out the automatic sliding doors, his white haired friend following behind him. It was official. That boy was going to be his.

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes stayed glued on the swaying hips as they enticed him to run his hands across them, digging his nails into the skin. He couldn't believe his luck. It had only been a week since the lithe beauty came into the small corner market. That weekend his boys had invited him out to one of the hottest clubs in town and a little while into being there, he spotted the little fruit out on the dance floor. He and his white copy were teasing the rest of the club with their suggestive movements. The blunet couldn't even finish his drink without it falling from his lips. The white form's hands wrapped around the berry's waist. Plump ass pressed against tight black leather pants. If he wasn't so turned on, he would have been pissed that someone else was touching his prey.

To have them both crying with pleasure under him, made him hiss with satisfaction, but he knew it would be too good to be true. He guessed he could pursue just one. He eyed his prey, taking in every detail while he was in the zone. The usual spiky orange hair was a shade darker and limp from sweat. The normal peachy skin was glistening as the dance lights trailed over his body. The red, deep v-neck, sleeveless top clung to his body, showing off his collarbone and a glimpse of pectorals. His long arms were up and hands running through damp silver locks of his partner. The dark blue jeans were tight and hung low on the fruit's hips, showing off smooth abs and a belly button he couldn't wait to stick his tongue into.

He moved his eyes back up to the face, which was just dying for attention. Those half-lidded lids hid those gorgeous, expressive sepia eyes. Those lips were parted just waiting for his cock to be shoved into it. The berry was just screaming, "come rape me". He could hear his friends laughing it up and hitting on people behind him, but he could care less about them. He set his drink down and made his way over to the dance floor, glad that the berry was finally alone.

He stepped up behind the orange haired man and slipped his hands around him, enjoying how he slightly leaned back into his strong chest. "You're just askin' to be whisked away," he whispered low into the berry's ear, loving the way he shivered and moaned. His prey tried to turn around, but he wasn't having it. "Uh, uhh, just enjoy the feeling."

"But-"

"No buts, just…_feel_." He could tell the smaller man was drunk, but he took advantage of it. He didn't enjoy intoxicated partners, but he could let it slide this one time. He let the lithe body push back and grind his ass hard against his already hardening cock. He groaned in the boy's ear as he slid his hands to the edge of the jeans. He pushed them down, sliding his hands across the smooth, sweaty skin. He ground his hips forward, letting them roll to the beat of the music. "Yeah, just like that."

Grimmjow could get used to this. Though he had to admit, he would love it better if the boy was naked with his dick balls deep inside that squeezable ass. He knew in all due time the berry wouldn't be able to resist his charm. It was all about patience and striking at the right time. He could wait. He could wait for the perfect chance.

* * *

After going to the club, Grimmjow continued to see the orange haired beauty come into the store for various things. The gorgeous thing must have lived in the area and that made him even more ecstatic. He enjoyed watching the sweet, scrumptious ass sway around the store. He would chat with him occasionally and he enjoyed how the smaller man would flirt back with him. Those beautiful brown eyes glistening, the way his body pushed closer to him as if he wanted to pounce over the counter and attack him.

He knew the cutie wanted him. He enjoyed watching him from his post behind the counter. He enjoyed hearing that sweet delectable voice. It was all for him. All the subtle looks and soft touches, the way the orange haired male teased him and licked his lips. That boy Ichigo, as he had found out, was just begging to be kidnapped and fucked deep into the bed. He just had to wait for the right time. The right time when his little berry was ready.

* * *

So reviews will make me happy and I love to be happy. **Next chapter: Grimmjow feels the need to get to know more about his little berry.**


	2. Chapter 2

So boring chapter is boring. This story is starting off fairly slow. I don't want to just jump into everything, because well that would be pretty silly. This chapter has a outdoor masturbation warning though. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 02

Grimmjow leaned against the wall at the back of the market, having his smoke break. It was almost closing time and he was about ready to go home and pass out on the bed. It had been a long day, especially with Starrk's ass sleeping for most of it. He was doing double the work in his normal 9-5 and it was wearing on him. He sighed, letting the unhealthy smoke seep out of his mouth and looked up. The sky was littered with bright, shining stars and the breeze was just as warm as ever.

It flowed under Grimmjow's red polo top, caressing his taught muscles and sweating skin. He slipped the cancer stick back into his mouth, enjoying every intake of nicotine. He needed it after having to deal with hooligans and old ladies who couldn't decide on what kind of vegetable they wanted. Breathing out the last of his cigarette, he flicked it off to the side and stepped back into the store. He pulled out a pack of spearmint gum, popping it in his mouth and headed towards the large counter at the center of the store.

He was the only one left and usually closed up, since Starrk wasn't trusted to do so. He was surprised his boss even trusted him. Didn't he think he would steal something? He wasn't really a thief, but most people thought ex-cons would do anything bad as long as it was criminal. He could understand people being worried if he broke into their house to kill them or hold them to gunpoint, but stealing from a convenience store was pretty…high school.

He sighed and plopped down on the stool sitting near the cash register. Grabbing a weapons magazine, he flipped through the full-imaged pages. He listened as the chime of the door went off, but made no move to look up. He really could care less if someone stole something and they wouldn't even live long enough if they tried to hold up the store.

He listened as the person walked around grabbing various products from the shelf. The soft patter of, what sounded like flip-flops, as the person trotted around the store. Grimmjow glanced up, but only caught sight of a foot as the person disappeared behind another row of shelves. _Only five more minutes, then hello home sweet home._ He flipped to the next page of the magazine before he heard a soft clanking against the counter. Looking up, he caught sight of his little berry.

Ichigo was looking in his wallet, letting Grimmjow rack his eyes over the smaller man. He was clad in a tight, short-sleeved, all black t-shirt with a small, blue striped breast pocket. A black and blue plaid scarf was wrapped around his neck and he was wearing stonewashed, ripped blue jeans that hugged him so deliciously. The boy looked up and smiled at Grimmjow, making the blunet smirk down at him.

"I guess you're alone again?"

"Yeah, you know how it goes." Grimmjow started pulling the products out of the basket, inspecting everything the little berry bought. If someone asked him what Ichigo bought on a daily basis, he could tell them in a heartbeat. Whole milk, gallon size because the white copy drank enough milk for two people. Grape jelly because even if Ichigo was called a strawberry he despised anything strawberry. Cinnamon branded toothpaste, apple scented body wash and shampoo, unscented lotion and let's not forgot the most important thing, chocolate. Yes, Ichigo seemed to be addicted to chocolate, more so than any other person Grimmjow had met. It was kind of a turn on to fantasize about what the smaller male used all that chocolate for.

He scanned the last product and gave Ichigo the total that was to be paid. He wondered how he would be able to get to know Ichigo a little more. The fact that he hadn't asked much about him worried him a little bit. He was always someone who would just blurt out whatever he felt, but that wasn't the case now.

"Shit, I don't have enough." He sighed and looked up. "I guess I'm going to have to put something back and get it later." Grimmjow frowned and looked at the group of items. His berry needed everything. He needed his body wash so he could smell delicious. He needed his surface cleaner to keep his place cleaned and he definitely needed his chocolate.

"Don't worry about it. I'll put in the rest." Ichigo gazed into swirling, azure eyes with a blank expression.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I can just-"

"Naw, it's cool. It happens a lot." _Not really,_ "and it's only a couple of dollars." _More like six. _Ichigo gazed at Grimmjow for a moment to see if he was really telling the truth before he slowly slipped his wallet back into his pocket.

"Uh, well, thank you. I'll definitely pay you back." Grimmjow shook his head and started to put the purchases into a bag.

"…No need." Just watching the berry every now and then was enough of a compensation for him. He handed the bag to Ichigo and watched as the boy fidgeted for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be closing the store now? I can, uhm, wait for you to finish." Grimmjow's eyes widened with excitement and he quickly told the berry to wait outside as he closed down the market. After finishing, he stepped out into the warm air and pulled down the gate closing off any way of getting into the market, locking it. He began to walk next to Ichigo in a comfortable silence. "So, I'm guessing you haven't been working there long. I didn't see you a while back."

"Hmm, yeah, I just started. I was dealing with a…few issues, but afterwards I found a job at the market. I'm glad too, the view is amazing." Ichigo made a noise and looked at Grimmjow with confusion. The store was on the corner of a deserted street in a quiet little neighborhood. There wasn't really anything special about the view. "It's because you always come in."

Ichigo chuckled, his eyes sparkling and his lips pulled wide in a smile. "That was so corny."

Grimmjow joined in on the laughter. "Sorry, haven't hit on someone in a long time."

"You were hitting on me? When was the last time you hit on someone?"

"…Seven years?" Ichigo's eyes bugged out, but he looked down and cleared his throat.

"That's, uh, a mighty long time. Why so long?"

"A lot of reasons, but whatever. Am I getting anywhere with my bad flirting?" Ichigo frowned. He wasn't getting a good vibe from Grimmjow's vague answers. The man seriously was hiding something. He didn't know if it was such a good idea that the man was even walking next to him on a dark and deserted street towards his home. The man was charming, but that meant nothing when he was getting a bad feeling from the guy.

"Not…really. Look, I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Have too much going on." He didn't want to anger Grimmjow, but he couldn't say yes. "Anyway, my place is just a around the block, so I'm going to be on my way." Ichigo started jogging down the street. "Thank you for your help earlier!" Grimmjow stood still as he watched the figure disappear around a corner, a wide smirk and a wild glint in his narrowed eyes.

* * *

The blunet leaned against a pole, his hood covering his wild, blue hair and deep, cobalt eyes. A cigarette hung from his lips, as smoke swirled around in the air. It was deep into the night and not a soul was walking the streets. He lifted his eyes to an illuminated room on the second floor of a small, apartment complex on the opposite side of the street. For a few days now after work he would track his berry to this specific place. After their little chat, it seemed the berry had been avoiding him, playing hard to get. He didn't mind. Either way, he was going to get what was his. He smirked wide when he caught sight of spiky orange hair. It seemed he and his white copy were playing some video game and all their actions were on display in front of the window. He did enjoy seeing the lithe body shake its hips and grind its pelvis. It was a thing of beauty.

He watched as the boy laughed out loud, his face wrinkling and tears falling from his gorgeous eyes. He couldn't wait to have that body underneath him, those beautiful sepia eyes wide and tears flowing from them as he sunk his teeth into the tanned flesh. His hands would grip those luscious cheeks as he slammed continuously into that tight little hole. He groaned at his thoughts. He was hard and practically leaking precum into his boxers. He palmed himself as desirable visions flooded his brain.

He shakily brought his hand up and pulled the burned down cigarette from his lips, dropping it to the ground and stomping it out. His eyes still trained on the window before he glanced to the left and right, making sure no one else was walking around. He slipped his hand to his jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Reaching into his boxers, his hand brushed across the head of his cock, smearing the juices around it. He hissed when he pulled it out, letting the warm air hit every side. "Fuck," he moaned.

He rubbed his thumb across the head before he started to stroke the shaft. His breath already ragged, his toes curling in his all black Chuck-Taylors. He licked his lips, watching Ichigo sway his hips as he tried to keep up with his white copy. His eyes started to become blurry and he closed them, letting his imagination run wild.

_That gorgeous, plump ass on display as Ichigo was bent over the counter at the corner market. Grimmjow ran his hands over it before he raised one and brought it down hard against each cheek. He enjoyed Ichigo's screams of unwanted pleasure and futile movement to try to pry himself from being under the blunet. _

"_Pl-please, don't do this…" Ichigo cried, on the brink of tears. Grimmjow ignored it and pulled his cock out from behind his jeans, hissing as the cold store draft breezed around it._

"_You know you want it." He spread those cheeks and watched as the small puckered hole winked at him, waiting to be stretched._

"Shit," he moaned out into the dark street, his hand gripping the long steel pole as he continued to massage his heated skin.

"_Gahhhh," Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow plunged into that tight, wet heat, shuddering at how it just pulled him in further and further. "I-it hurts, pl-please...stop." The blunet gripped the lithe berry's hips in a bruising fashion and began to pound him into the gray counter top, enjoying the blood leaking out from the inside the boy and Ichigo's hard-on rubbing painfully against the smooth edge._

Grimmjow's hand squeezed tighter around his shaft as his strokes seemed to speed up. He tried so hard to keep his balance as his legs began to feel like jelly. He hunched over and moaned deeply. He tried to open his eyes so he could see the vision of his berry before he came. He slowly opened them, blurry images of the dark street and the illuminated living area. He watched as Ichigo was alone now, dancing and gyrating his hips to the music. The blunet's eyes rolled back into his head and he felt the telltale sign of his climax. His muscles tightened and he grunted the fruit's name as thick ropes of hot cum shot out and onto the pavement of the street. He continued to stroke, the cum providing excellent lube to complete his task. He squeezed his shaft once more, his body shaking, his brow covered in sweat and his lips trembling.

He slowly opened his eyes and sighed, coming down from his sexual high. He glanced up to see that Ichigo was no longer visible and the lights seemed to be dimmed. He relaxed for a few minutes until he was sure he wouldn't shake as he walked. He slipped himself back into his pants, zipping and buttoning them up. He grimaced at his hand that was covered in his own juices. Brushing it off, he slipped his hands into his pockets and trudged off down the street.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his class looking at the computer in front of him. His pink framed glasses situated over his eyes as he squinted, the mouse moving about as he tried to finish up his given assignment for class. He had to create a flyer for a pseudo company that was both eye-catching and informative. He sighed and leaned back, stretching his arms above his head. He was exhausted. Shiro had kept him up all night playing some dance-off game on the Wii and now he was paying for it. He enjoyed dancing, but not when he had to wake up at eight the following morning to go to class.

He lowered his arms and looked around at the rest of the class. Most of them had their faces practically glued to the screens, trying their hardest to finish up. Ichigo looked back at his screen. The large green and blue flyer was eye-popping, but it wasn't too bright. The white letters were bold and made the eye want to read the information it was giving. He smiled to himself. He could do this everyday. He began to work on his assignment some more, when his cell phone vibrated.

He reached for it and touched the screen to see a new text message from his friend.

_Going to the pizzeria for lunch, be there or be square – Renji_

Ichigo chuckled. Renji could be such a cornball sometimes. He went back to his work, trying to ignore what the word 'pizzeria' was doing to his stomach.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he stabbed another piece of garbage. It was too damn hot to be out in the middle of day in what he was wearing. He felt like he would pass out. Picking up street garbage was just one of the many jobs he had to do until his community service was completely over. He couldn't wait to be free from it all. The whiny kids at the rec center, the street garbage clean up. Even working at that damn grocery store was actually starting to wrack his nerves. He couldn't wait to be able to do something more exciting, like fixing and creating motorcycles or becoming a bounty hunter. Those would be sweet gigs.

He trudged down the sidewalk, stabbing more debris and glaring at the people who were staring at him. He hated wearing that outfit. It always made him look like some kind of doofus. The stupid, bright orange jumpsuit made him feel like he was back in prison. He had to wear an orange hood that hid his bright, but natural blue hair, black workman gloves, and a stupid surgical mask, that was suppose to keep him healthy. He felt like he was ready to attack some foreign hazardous object. It was just garbage for Chirst's sake.

He grumbled as he stabbed at another piece of garbage, wishing it was his supervisor's eyeball. That stupid, man with his stupid glasses and stupid hair. How he would like to-

"MOMMY," a girl screamed. "I want…my…MOMMY!" Grimmjow glared over his shoulder at the noise. He looked down to see a little girl with blonde pigtails in a red dress, tears streaming down her face. He snarled. He hated kids so damn much. All they did was cry, eat and shit.

"Get the fuck out of here with that fuckin' screaming." That just seemed to make the tears in her eyes swell up even more. "Fuck. Stupid kids." He started to make his way away from her when he froze. He looked down the sidewalk to see his sweet berry with his white copy and some other guy with red hair. The boy just looked so delectable. He tried to look inconspicuous as he stabbed at another piece of garbage.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Ichigo rushed pass him and knelt down by the little girl. How could he even deal with that screaming little shit? She was busting his eardrums and really getting on his nerves.

"Excuse me." He looked over his shoulder to see Ichigo talking to him. "Do you know if this little girl's mother is around here? She won't really say anything."

"No, I was working and she just started crying. So I really didn't see anyone." Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he continued to gaze into mocha eyes. _Fuck! I am so going to regret this tomorrow._ He set his poking stick down, as well as the bag of garbage and started to pull his gloves, hood and surgical mask off. The boy's eyes filled with recognition, but he refused to say anything. "There's an informational stand down the street. Just take her down there."

"Uh…thank you, Grimmjow." The man waved it off. "…Are you not coming with me?"

"Do I need to?" The fruit scowled and began to turn away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Fuck, come on if you are coming." _Definitely going to regret this tomorrow._

* * *

Ichigo sat in the pizzeria. Renji and Shiro were staring at him as if he had grown another head, but he tried to ignore it. It wasn't his fault that he accidentally invited the blue haired guy to have lunch with them. It also wasn't his fault that he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He was just so fucking hot. Okay, he did seem like total bad news, but Ichigo just couldn't get over how sexy he was. He scowled at his thoughts. He was turning into some high school girl with a crush the bad boy.

"Soooo, ya that guy that works at the corner market by our house, right?" Shiro decided to cut the silence with his voice. If Ichigo wasn't going to say anything, then he would get to know the hunky, blue haired man. Grimmjow just grunted a yes and chewed on another piece of pizza. "So what were you doing picking up garbage."

"It's a side job. Gotta make sure the streets are clean." Shiro cackled and Ichigo smiled.

"How honorable of you," Ichigo replied. It made the blunet smirk and lean over his plate.

"I also work at the rec center…though I'm really not a person who enjoys the kids."

"So why do you do it?" Grimmjow just shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"Somebody's got to do it." _If I don't, they'll throw my ass back in jail._ Grimmjow knew if he told Ichigo that he just got out of jail, the man wouldn't let him get close. And the closer he got to the berry, the easier it was for him to get to know him.

After a while Renji started to join on in the conversation. Grimmjow listened to them talk about clubbing, drinking and relationships. He didn't want to seem like he was nosy, but he listened to every single word Ichigo said. It seemed though the boy was single he wasn't a virgin. He had been around the block and dated a guy before he went to college. It pissed off Grimmjow that he wouldn't be the boy's first, but he would be the one that Ichigo could never forget.

He listened as they started to talk about school and he found out that all three boys went to the local university. It got Grimmjow thinking. He could find out all the information he needed about Ichigo from the school. It was the easiest and surefire way, without having to ask the boy.

He smirked and slipped another piece of pizza into his mouth. He guessed he wouldn't regret anything tomorrow.

* * *

Grimmjow whistled as he walked down the pitch-black corridor, his all black assumable making him blend in perfectly. He waved his flashlight around as he looked for the right room. He couldn't believe how stupid the guards that worked at the university were. They had no skills and couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag.

It just went to show you how much an ex-con could take down a tall, strong security guard. He tutted as he made it to the records room. Opening the door easily with his pocketknife, he threw the it open and made his way in.

"Ichigo…Ichigo," he whispered to himself. He tried to remember what the boy's last name was. He had remembered everything else, but since the boy only said it once it was not locked into his brain. He knew that it started with the letter K, but that could be a million different combinations. He cursed under his breath and made a beeline to the I-K filing cabinet. After going through file after file he finally came down to the very end of K. He smirked when he found Ichigo's file and pulled it out. He made his way over to the desk and sat on it then started to look through the boy's information.

He read every line thoroughly, making sure to digest the information with every fiber of his being. He finally knew about his hometown and family. He knew what the boy was in school for and how he was paying for it. He now knew that the boy worked at some chic clothing store on the avenue. He knew his age, birth date, height and weight, as well as the legitimate color of his eyes, hair and his blood type.

He smirked to himself. This was going to be so much easier than he thought.

* * *

So boring and short, ah kill me now~. I really don't want to rush anything with this, so thats why it's so boring. Gotta get the boring out before the awesome. I just think that stalkers do a lot of "digging" on the person they are stalking. I mean that's how I see it. So Grimmjow's got to dig before he stalks. Well whatever, hope to see reviews and see you guys next chapter.

**Next chapter: Ichigo starts to feel like someone is always watching him.**


	3. Chapter 3

So here we are, darlings, the next chapter. I'm actually glad people liked the last chapter. This fic is feeling like a real downer for me and I can't seem to put what I want into it. But if you guys are liking it than I feel a little bit better. Oh! There is a character spoiler alert. So if you aren't up to date on the most recent chapters of Bleach, then you might not know who in the world the new character is. He's sexy though! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 03

"I'm going downstairs to wash, Shiro!" Ichigo stood in the doorway of their apartment, waiting to hear a response from his best friend. He scowled when he didn't hear the white skinned man's voice. "Shiro!"

"Wha? Wha?" He poked his out of his bedroom. His mouth pulled down in a frown.

"I said I was going downstairs to wash. You need to take those headphones off of your ears before you go deaf." Shiro just waved it off and slipped back into his room. Ichigo shook his head and made his way out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall, passing by a few of his neighbors places. He rushed passed one door, in fear that the person would come out.

It seemed the woman that lived there had some type of radar for him and whenever he walked by her door, she would sense him and come out. He hoped she was at work because he seriously didn't want to hear any "Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun". And he sure didn't want to be persuaded to eat any of her weird cooking.

He trotted down the stairs, his flip-flops making slapping noises against the wood stairs. After getting to the basement, he finally made it into the washroom. He always hated going down there. He was trying to save enough money to get his own in the apartment, but they were just too expensive. He always ended up spending his paychecks on clothing and extra components for his computer.

He stepped up to a washer and started working on cleaning his clothing. Leaning against the top, he sighed as he thought about the last couple of weeks. It seemed that everywhere he went he would meet up with Grimmjow. He would have been angry if he didn't enjoy looking at the man's face. He didn't have any feelings for him, but he was just so fucking hot.

He just couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to the way the man looked. He had always had a thing for tattoos. Even when he met Renji for the first time, he had admitted to having some kind of attraction to him. They had dated for a few months, but they felt better being just friends. The fact that the blunet had a sleeve of tattoos going down his arm, made Ichigo shiver in delight. Next was that smirk that always threatened to split his face. It always looked predatory and those pearly white teeth always gleamed and sparkled. Those fierce aqua eyes always seemed to pierce straight through his soul and he couldn't help but gaze into them.

The man radiated power and even if Ichigo felt he shouldn't be around him, he just couldn't stay away. It was like there was some kind of force pulling him to the man. He frowned. He knew this wasn't such a good idea. He thought about ways he could get Grimmjow off of his mind and thought about someone who had been trying to catch his eye.

He smiled when he thought of the dark haired man. He guessed if there was someone to get his mind off of Grimmjow. It was that guy.

* * *

Ichigo drummed his fingers against the sales counter at his work place. He was so bored. He was the only one working that day and though that was all fine and good, there was no one in the store. He could have been sleeping in, but no, his boss insisted he come in on the early shift. He had already cleaned up most of the shelves and racks so there was nothing else to do, but sit and wait. He sighed and glanced at his cell phone. Smirking, he held it up and started to text a message to his new friend.

He set his phone down, but smiled when he got a quick response back, sounded by a dinging sound.

_Shouldn't you be at work? ~ Tsuki_

_Yeah, I am, but it's boring as hell. Come save me. ~ Ichigo_

_...Very well. I'll be there in a little while. Bringing lunch. ~ Tsuki_

Ichigo beamed at the thought of food. His new friend, Tsukishima, always knew the best places to eat. They had went on a few dates and he was absolutely charming, not to mention very handsome. He had a mysterious edge about him and though he was a total bookworm, he seemed to have a dangerous side. If the scar over the man's eye didn't justify that, he didn't know what else would.

He had met him on the very first day of college. The man had been sitting under a tree with his face in a book, when Ichigo had walked past, looking confused and lost. He had asked the man for help and was thankful that he wasn't rude. From then on, it had been like a game of tag, Tsuki being the one that was it. Ichigo enjoyed playing hard to get with the dark haired male, but he had given the man a chance every now and then.

He practically jumped with joy on his stool as he waited for the ebony haired man to bring him lunch. He looked up when the door chimed, but frowned when it was a group of women. He guessed he would have to do a little work.

Thirty minutes and fifteen outfits later, Ichigo was glad the women were leaving. He sighed and started to clean the back of the store. Those three women had seriously thrown clothing all over the dressing rooms and it looked like a hurricane had hit it. The front door chimed, but Ichigo didn't hear it as he started to bring out a large group of clothing. He set them down on the long folding table, not noticing the tall man coming up behind him.

"I thought you said you were bored. You seem quite preoccupied." Ichigo's eyes went wide and he whipped around to see Tsukishima standing there in all his handsome glory. Ichigo couldn't believe how good the man looked in those suspenders.

"T-Tsuki! When did you arrive?"

"Just a moment ago. Were you that busy?" Ichigo blushed and turned around to finish folding one of the shirts.

"U-uh no. There was a group of women that came in and practically destroyed the dressing rooms. Sorry, I just have to finish folding these." He looked up into amethyst eyes and could feel his blush darkening a bit. He didn't know why he was being so girly. They had been on plenty of dates and he always was calm and collected.

"Very well, I will wait. I'll just leave your food on the counter." Ichigo turned his attention back to the clothing, a small smile on his face. Tsukishima was such a patient man. He felt bad for making him wait, but he would make it up to him somehow. After folding shirt after shirt, he glanced away to see the taller man gazing through the various woman's clothing with a serious expression. The oranget tried to stifle a giggle, but he just couldn't help it. The man was just too interesting.

* * *

Grimmjow could feel something in him boil over and could feel the nails digging into his palms, cutting the skin. He wanted to know who this black haired fucker was. Why was he so close to **his **berry? Why did this guy feel the need to even touch what was his? He could deal with the white copy, but this guy was overstepping his boundaries.

Grimmjow leaned against a light pole, his cerulean eyes practically burning holes in the man's head. He had been on his way to see the fruit at his job and when he had gotten closer to the clothing shop, he noticed Ichigo and some asshole sitting on a bench in front of it. The man was all over what was his, hands running up the berry's jean clad thighs. His lips were too close to the oranget's ear and Grimmjow was pissed that Ichigo could even think of blushing.

He growled and turned away, slipping his hands into his pockets and making his way down the sidewalk. He didn't even notice the dark-haired man's purple eyes gazing his way. Grimmjow couldn't believe Ichigo would ever think of flirting with someone other than him. How dare he! Ichigo was his.

_[Grimmjow, chill out.]_

"Don't fuckin, tell me to chill out. He was touching what was mine." The blunet could feel eyes on him as he had an argument with his conscience.

_**[He's fuckin right. Don't listen to him, Grimmjow. You have every fuckin right to be pissed.]**_

_[Don't interfere! You are just going to make things worse. They didn't kiss or anything. So, what if they are flirting? It's not as if they were doing anything else.]_

Grimmjow frowned. That was true. Ichigo seemed like the type to not deny what he wanted. Flirting never hurt anyone.

_**[That's bullshit and you know it. What would have happened if that flirting turned into something more? You saw how Ichigo was looking at him. Only time will tell.]**_

Grimmjow's eyes flashed. He was right! He couldn't let that happened. He needed to keep an eye on his berry. He needed to make sure Ichigo didn't even have a chance to flirt. But how? He didn't want to do anything to hurt the little berry…well not too much at least. He could care less whom else he hurt, but he wanted to make sure that the fruit wouldn't be scared of him.

_**[Love…is scary and it hurts too.]**_

Grimmjow couldn't agree more. If that was the only way Ichigo would come to love him, then he would do whatever it took. Even if it meant hurting him.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he made his way down the sidewalk. Yesterday had been so fantastic. After having lunch with Tsuki, the man insisted on taking Ichigo out after he got off of work. He had come to pick him up and they had gone to a little outdoor restaurant that sold some really delicious seafood. The man was everything Ichigo could ever hope for. After dinner they had walked and talked before Tsuki took Ichigo home. It felt amazing dating again.

In high school, dating had been like another subject. It was just part of what happened during that time. When he entered college he had vowed to stay focused on nothing else but schoolwork. Of course he would party every now and then, but relationships were a thing he wanted to put on hold. He didn't know if he wanted to get into another relationship, but dating was just as fun as it was in high school. He feared getting attached to anyone, so just going out and having fun was the easiest thing to do.

He stepped into the corner market, enjoying the cold store air as it circled around his sweltering body. It was suppose to be fall and the weather was still hot as ever. He looked up to see no one at the cash register and wondered where Grimmjow was. He slowly made his way to one of the back lower freezers and slid open the door. He reached his hand inside and pulled out a frozen choco-pop.

He ripped the plastic cover off of it and slipped part of it in his mouth, moaning at the chocolaty taste as he made his way up to the counter. He stood there eating his treat, waiting for someone to assist him. It was weird that no one was manning the front and he frowned around his popsicle as he searched down the aisles for someone.

He pulled it out of his mouth, growling that he had to interrupt himself. "Hello!" When he didn't get a response, he scowled and made his way in and out of the aisles. "Hello! Is there anyone working today?" He reached to front counter again and his scowl got deeper, his brows creasing together. "Where is everyone?" He contemplated just leaving the money on the counter and going about his way, but he didn't feel right doing that.

He looked down at his popsicle and tutted before slipping it back into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo jumped and turned around to see Grimmjow standing at the counter, looking at him. He looked strange and it kind of bothered Ichigo. He slowly slipped the treat out of his mouth and tried to say something, but his tongue was caught in his throat.

"Uh-uhm, where were you? I've been waiting for a while."

"Don't worry about it. If you are paying for the popsicle, it's 50 cent." Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow's tone, but reached into his pocket and pulled out the right amount.

"Are you okay? You look a little-"

"I'm fine." Ichigo's face looked troubled as he continued to gaze at Grimmjow. The man just looked like he had had a rough night. His normal brilliant eyes were dulled and he had dark circles under them. His hair was tussled, but not how it normally looked. The man's polo top was wrinkled and part of the collar was folded inward. The man just looked like shit.

Ichigo put the money in Grimmjow's hand, but made no move to leave. He really wanted to know what was bothering the man. He hated seeing people look as if they had been through hell. "Are you sure? You can talk to me if you have a problem?"

"Talk to you?" Grimmjow chuckled, but Ichigo didn't like the sound of it. "I don't even know you. Why the **fuck** would I talk to you?" Ichigo flinched, but still stood there looking into murderous dull eyes.

"I-I just thought it would…help. Did I do something to offend you?"

"Fuck you, Ichigo. Get out." Ichigo frowned, but realized that he shouldn't feel hurt by those words. He should be pissed. If he did something to Grimmjow, he wished the man would tell him so, but if the blunet was going to have an attitude, then Ichigo wouldn't give a damn. He sneered up at Grimmjow and grabbed the wrapper to his treat. He made his way towards the door that led to the street.

"Well, fuck you too, Grimmjow. You asshole." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo left, his body tense with anger. The blunet frowned and looked away. He didn't know what made him snap. Maybe it was because Ichigo was teasing him by sucking on that popsicle as if it was the best thing in the world. Or maybe it was because of what he had seen last night. He felt like **his** Ichigo was betraying him the closer he got to that fucking dark haired punk. It was getting on his nerves seeing them together.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed a smoke. The front door dinged and he glared at the two women walking inside, scaring them and making them scurry down an aisle. He growled and made his way to the back of the market and leaned near the door. Pulling a cigarette from his jean pocket, he put it to his mouth and lit it. Sucking in the nicotine, he blew it out in relief. That had made him feel a little better. He couldn't believe he snapped like that. All he had wanted to do was talk to Ichigo. Maybe ask him on a date or something. He took another drag from the cigarette, looking up to the sky. He needed to fix this. He slowly blew the smoke out and watched it swirl in the air. He needed to fix it and make it up to Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk in the living room while Shiro flipped through the channels on the TV. The oranget was trying to finish his project for class and he couldn't even slack off one bit. He could hear the distinct sounds of his best friend grumbling as he tried to find something to watch on the television.

"Shiro…I wish you would just find something and leave it there. You are killing me with the flipping."

"Sorry," the white copy whined. "If there was something on then I would leave it."

"Then play video games or something. You are driving me crazy." Shiro scowled and rose from the couch and made his way over to Ichigo.

"What's wrong with you? Ain't getting' none from ya new boy toy." Ichigo glared up murderously behind pink framed glasses at the wide spread smirk and gold eyes that shimmered.

"Shut up, Shiro! I am trying to-"

_Ding Dong _

Ichigo looked over to the door, wondering who that could be. He watched as Shiro made his way over and opened it. A deliveryman stood there with a large boutique of what looked like flowers. He watched as Shiro started talking to the man before signing something and slamming the door shut.

"Shiro? What's that?"

"Someone has a secret admirer!" the white copy sing-sang.

"Wha?" Shiro just rolled his eyes and made his way over to Ichigo, setting the gift down on the desk. He looked at it and noticed that the flowers weren't flowers at all, but red foil wrapped chocolates shaped as roses. Ichigo arched a thin brow and reached for the card sitting in the middle. He frowned when there wasn't a message, but only a gothic looking six in a light shade of blue and his name at the bottom. "Wonder who it's from?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Who cares! It's ya favorite!" Ichigo sighed and pulled one of the chocolates from the large glass vase. He unwrapped the foil and stared at the rich looking dark chocolate. He glanced up toward Shiro to see the man looking at him intently. "Well hurry up! Eat it." The orange haired man scowled and looked back down at the dark goodness. He outstretched his neck and wrapped his mouth around a piece at the top, biting it and pulling it into his mouth. If it was sex he would probably be rolling his eyes back into his head at how good it was.

It was velvety, smooth and seemed to be made with the most extravagant cocoa. When it came to chocolate, he knew his stuff. He knew how expensive chocolate like that was. When he swallowed, he moaned as it went down. "Must be good." Ichigo couldn't even speak because he had already wrapped his mouth around another piece of the delectable candy.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't get enough of the chocolate sent to him. He had practically eaten a piece anytime he had the chance. He really wished he knew who had sent it to him. He smiled when he thought it might be Tsuki. The man was a total sweetheart, so sending something like that wouldn't be out of his character. The only problem with that was that the dark haired man didn't know where he lived. He frowned as he walked home from another day at college. He had missed the taller man at school and hoped he would answer the phone when he called later. He sighed, looking down at his shoes. He couldn't wait to get home and pass out on the couch.

He looked up when he thought he heard a sound. He frowned and glanced around, but didn't see anything. Shrugging it off, he continued his way home. He wondered if Shiro was at home. He knew the other male had class, but his sensei usually let them off early and Shiro always took full advantage of that.

_Clank_

Ichigo turned around; his eyes looking frantic as he tried to figure out where that sound had came from. He looked down when he saw a cat trotting past him. Sighing with relief, he turned his attention back the opposite way. He wondered why he felt so jittery. He walked home alone thousands of times, so he couldn't understand the problem. He looked up when he caught sight of his apartment complex on the corner. Only a few more feet and he was home sweet home.

_Ichigo._

The orange haired man's eyes were wide. He knew he had heard that. Something or someone had called his name. He felt his feet quicken their pace, but it seemed like he wasn't getting any closer to his home and the sounds around him were getting louder and more distinct. He heard his name being called again, but he refused to turn around. He knew whatever it was, he could kick its ass, but the voice sounded so eerie, so…possessive. He didn't want to come face to face with whatever it was. He could feel his feet moving faster as he got closer to his apartment. He quickly went up the stairs two at a time and slipped into the building. He leaned against the stucco wall, trying to catch his breath. He looked out of the front door, but didn't see anyone around.

Maybe he was just being paranoid about things. Nobody could possibly be following him, right? It sounded totally ludicrous to him. He didn't have that kind of value to even have someone want to stalk him. He chuckled to himself as he made his way down the hall to his apartment. Grabbing his key, he slipped it into the door and opened it, only to find Shiro standing there in the middle of the room filled with a group of blue, orange and red foil covered chocolate roses.

Ichigo's body froze in the doorway as he stared at the mess of his living room. What was going on? One had been enough. He loved chocolate, but this was totally getting ridiculous. He knew for a fact that Tsukishima didn't send them, so then who else would?

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it. He looked around at all the gifts.

"Shiro…"

"They're all from the same person." Ichigo frowned and made his way over to where Shiro was. He looked at his desk to see the small note cards from the gifts, all signed the same way: a gothic looking six in a light shade of blue and his name at the bottom. He dropped his bag to the floor and picked up one of the cards. Who was this person? Why were they sending him these gifts? And how did they even know where he lived? Whatever the answer was, the situation had just got a bit creepier.

* * *

So creepiness is getting creepier, lol. IDK what I am doing with this story. It wasn't even meant to turn out this way, but it worked, I guess. *sigh* Now most of you will probably see how Grimmjow will snap now, but if you don't then stay tuned for next chapter.

**Next Chapter: Ichigo wants to take it a step further with Tsukishima, but will he be able to? **


	4. Chapter 4

So new update! I'm really starting to actually enjoy this story now. I feel like I've finally gotten out the rut I was in with it. Warnings for this chapter include a little male on male sex.

Chapter 04

"I-I understand that, sir, but they didn't give a name or phone number? …Anything?" Ichigo frowned as he paced back and forth in his living room. Shiro sat on his desk watching him as he talked to the delivery company who delivered the chocolates. It was completely weird that no one was even suspicious about the situation.

Ichigo sighed. "Alright. …Thanks." Ichigo hung up the phone and set it down on the desk.

"What they say?"

"They said that the person who came in was a normal looking guy. He ordered the chocolates and put the card on each and every one of them." Ichigo sighed again and sat down in his desk chair. "I don't like this, Shiro. Maybe we should move."

"King, that's a lot of work. It's nothin' to be worried ova. So, ya gotta secret admirer? Big deal."

"Shiro, this is more then secret admiration. These kinds of things turn into stalker situations. Soon, it'll be a bloody note saying 'I love you' or some creepy shit like that." The white copy just snorted, thinking that was actually kind of funny. "Shiro! Not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry. That just sounded like somethin' from Lifetime."

"You would watch Lifetime too." Shiro just chuckled. "Look, whatever, if you aren't going to take this seriously than I guess it's nothing serious." The white skinned man let his laughing die out and a frown started to spread across his lips. He could understand where Ichigo was coming from, but they really couldn't do anything. Moving wouldn't help. If Ichigo really had a stalker than that person would just follow them. They couldn't call the police because nothing dangerous had happened yet. He sighed and ran a hand through his silver-white locks.

"How 'bout we both jus' keep an eye out for anythin' suspicious? If ya don't feel comfortable being home alone, call me, Tsuki or Renji. You can fight for yerself, Ichigo, so ya shouldn't worry too much. Just be careful from now on."

Ichigo sighed and drummed his fingers against his desk. He knew he could fight his own battles, but the thought of some stranger knowing exactly where they lived made him uncomfortable. Home was supposed to be safe and now, it didn't feel that way.

Weeks and weeks passed and Ichigo still felt uncomfortable being alone in his apartment. Even though the gifts stopped being delivered, it just didn't feel the same. He was never one to be paranoid, but he just didn't like being in that place alone. He was glad that Shiro was there most of the time when he got home, but the days he wasn't he would call Renji. That had made him feel a little more relaxed and he could go on about his normal after class routine.

After having Renji come over for a couple of weeks, he started to feel bad. The red head had started to complain about no time to spend with Shuuhei, so Ichigo had stopped calling the red head over. He didn't know what else to do. He was comfortable with Shiro being home, but the days he wasn't still bothered him.

He didn't know if he should ask Tsuki to stay with him. He felt bad imposing on the man and even though he really liked him and wanted to spend time with him, he didn't want him being afraid to be the excuse.

* * *

Ichigo sat on one of the benches situated in the courtyard of the large university. He was done with his day of classes and had been on his way home, but decided to enjoy the warming sun for a while. He sat cross-legged on the bench, sipping on a juice box as he had his face buried in a red leather bound book. He sipped and read, enjoying the plot filled paragraphs of a tragic love story. A woman who was in love with a man she didn't want to love. The man refused to let the woman go and took her on a whirlwind of emotions, heartache and abandonment.

Ichigo just couldn't pull his eyes from it. He wasn't really into that many love stories, being that they always gave the sense of a fake romance. Maybe that was why he enjoyed the book so much. He knew that love was never perfect. There was always something bound to go wrong in real love. Communication problems, jealousy, even doubt. It was just the way things were. Sometimes he wished love wasn't that complicated, but would he even want it if it wasn't? He sighed and sipped on his straw. He wondered how his mind had strayed towards those kinds of thoughts. Maybe he was thinking about things between him and Tsuki a little too much.

He did like the taller male, but he didn't know how the other male felt about him. Was he just playing? Or did the man have some serious feelings? He sighed and gazed up from the now blurry printing on the cream-colored pages. He guessed he had been reading for too long. He gazed around to notice not many students were sitting about.

"Ichigo!" The boy turned around and smiled when he saw Tsukishima making his way over to him.

"Tsuki." He watched as the man sat next to him and blushed when the man kissed him on his temple. "Uh, hey."

"What are you reading?"

"Uhm…" Ichigo turned the book over and glanced down at the golden letters forming the title of the book.

"Hearts of the Hollow? Isn't that a little depressing?" Ichigo looked up to see Tsuki with his normal cryptic smile. The man seriously was gorgeous. How could he not want to be with a man like Tsukishima? He was intelligent and excelled in anything he did. Though he was quiet he was still impressive. He always looked handsome and kept himself looking immaculate.

"Ye-yeah, it is depressing, but it's such a good read. It makes you put love in a different perspective, I guess." Tsuki hummed in understanding and leaned back on the bench.

"How would you put our relationship in perspective?" Ichigo's eyes went wide and he glanced over at the dark haired male to see him gazing at him with his piercing violet eyes.

"Uh…I-I don't know. I don't know how you feel about…me."

"Really? I thought it was kind of obvious."

"Oh?" The dark haired male's smile seemed to widen an inch and he leaned closer to Ichigo. His peppermint breath wafting across Ichigo's face, making the oranget blush at how close Tsukishima was.

"Oh." Ichigo felt soft thin lips against his and sighed against them. He didn't realize how much he had wanted to kiss the dark haired male until he was actually doing it. He leaned closer and placed a hand on the man's chest. Tsuki slid his hand up the side of Ichigo's neck to the back and ran his fingers through the soft hair at the base of the man's neck.

Ichigo felt like he was in heaven. He could feel his breath being stolen, but he could care less. The feel of Tsukishima's tongue was amazing and the man tasted absolutely delicious. He shuddered at the feel of the long thin fingers massaging his arm and elbow, but pulled away. He needed his air. He gazed up with hooded eyes, panting softly and saw that the man's amethyst orbs had darkened with lust.

He knew it had only been a few weeks since they actually started dating, but Ichigo didn't care. He wanted Tsuki and he wanted him right at that minute. He guessed it was okay that he and the dark haired male had known each other for a year or so, hanging out and playing cat and mouse. He felt comfortable with the man and that was all that was needed.

* * *

Grimmjow could feel something in his mind snap at the sight of Ichigo kissing or even touching another man. It wasn't right. _Wasn't right at all._ He growled around his now ruined cigarette. He had been chewing and gnawing at it as he gazed across the way, looking at his little berry being eaten alive by some tall bookworm. The audacity of that bastard. How dare he touch what was his!

He couldn't believe he actually thought Ichigo was being faithful to him. After sending all those presents, he thought he could apologize to the fruit and maybe they could go out. But what does that slut do? He kisses another man, for all to see. Grimmjow could feel the blood in his veins turn deep red with anger. He wanted to rip this guy's throat out and shove it up his ass.

Ichigo was his and his alone and he refused to let anyone else have him. He could hear his inner voice telling him what to do, egging him on and pushing him.

_Do it. Do it. Ichigo is yours and you know it. Time to make that slut know before it's too late._

Grimmjow couldn't agree more. He waited too long for Ichigo to see the love he had for him and he kept stomping on it as if he was pressing grapes for wine. He had to think of a perfect time. A time where Ichigo would be alone and unprotected by anything.

_Out in the open. Dead of night. Wait until he comes to the store…and then attack! _

Grimmjow's lips turned up into a bloodcurdling smile. It was perfect. The little berry would be caught off guard and if he fought…well then it would be even more thrilling. Who would want prey that would lie around? He wanted to see the boy's muscles flex and jaw tighten. He wanted to hear the boy's cries of anger and fear. The thought of it just fueled his fire and made his insides churn with want. He leaned against the tree he had been standing next to, never taking his eyes off the boy. He reached for another cigarette and slipped it into his mouth, lighting it and taking a drag.

He wondered if he should get things ready for his first night with the berry. He wasn't the romantic type, but maybe he could shower the little slut with some romance. Even if the boy was trampling his heart, he still loved him so. He still wanted to make the berry know that he was the only man that could ever and would ever love him.

He looked away for a moment, gazing at everything else in the university courtyard, when he felt eyes on him. Was someone watching him? He could feel them trying to pierce his very soul. He glanced back towards his little berry and locked eyes with deep swirling purple. Grimmjow smirked. So the pretty boy was more observant than he seemed. Though he didn't think the bookworm could really do much to a convict like him. They seemed to be having a glaring contest until the little berry said something to the dark haired man.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo touched his face, turning his attention back to him. The boy's eyes seemed to be shimmering with concern and little something extra. He watched as the both of them spoke before rising from the bench and making their way out of the university. _Where are they going? _He had half a mind to actually follow them, but that would be a little too noticeable. He would just have to wait. _Watch and wait, just like a predator would do.

* * *

_Ichigo sighed as he lay in his bed. He couldn't believe he actually did it. He glanced over to see the soft sleeping look on Tsuki's face. The man's shoulder length hair sprawled out across the light gray pillow. It had happened so fast, but it had felt so incredible. It wasn't his first time being with a man, but Tsukishima had made him feel like he was in constant bliss. The man's fingers and the tongue had gone to work and did miraculous things. Ichigo knew it sounded mushy, but he just couldn't help it. He turned over and buried his face in the man's neck, enjoying how he was wrapped with long arms.

He had been skeptical at first. The man was always so hard to figure out, but Tsuki claimed to like Ichigo more than he liked anyone for a while. He had wanted the fiery man since he first laid eyes on him a year ago. Ichigo felt kind of bad for playing hard to get for so long, but now that he had finally given the man a chance, he was happy.

He smiled softly and pushed closer to the man. Even if it was sweltering outside, he just wanted to be closer to the man.

"Mmmm, you're going to melt me, Ichigo." The little berry giggled and leaned up to look at half-lidded, sleepy violet eyes. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Tsuki's before leaving a trail down his neck. "Hmmm, again? You are insatiable."

Tsuki watched as Ichigo slid over and above him. He could feel himself getting stiff just by staring at the hard, tanned body. He felt Ichigo grab at the base of his cock and groaned when he felt the soft jerking motion. The feel of the berry's long thin fingers surrounding him was almost as good as the tight heat he also provided. He watched as Ichigo reached for the open box of condoms sitting on the edge of the nightstand. Ichigo pulled one out, tearing the wrapper and pulled it out. He slipped it on and rolled it down; making sure it was placed properly. He rose up and Tsuki hissed when he felt himself being enveloped by that hot cavern of pleasure.

His body felt high and airy as he watched Ichigo ride him as if he was a bronco bull. He gripped the man's lithe hips and followed in suit, pounding upwards as Ichigo slammed downwards. The fiery man's voice was higher than normal and it screamed in a way that made Tsuki's cock twitch with delight. He watched as the sweat trickled down the man's body, glistening from the catch of the moon. The heat and humidity in the room, drenching them and making both their locks dampen with perspiration.

He didn't realize how long had passed, but he just didn't want it to end. Ichigo leaned down and captured Tsuki's lips in a hot, passionate and wet kiss. Their tongues massaged each other as Ichigo continued to slam himself down on the dark haired male. Ichigo could feel himself getting closer to his climax and whimpered as Tsukishima continued to jab at his prostate. He wanted them to come together, but he didn't know how much longer he could last. His muscles tightened and the coiling in his belly got stronger and he screamed into Tsuki's mouth as he felt his cock spew thick, white substances onto the taller male's chest, as well as his.

After a while, Tsukishima moaned Ichigo's name and exploded into the condom. They lay there for a moment trying to catch their breath before Ichigo slid off of the taller male and pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the wastebasket. He slipped back onto the bed. They lay there staring at the ceiling, enjoying the afterglow of sex and the comfortable silence. That is until Ichigo's stomach shattered the moment, growling like a large bear.

Ichigo blushed and Tsukishima chuckled. "I guess we did work up an appetite."

"I can whip something up real quick, if you're hungry as well."

"Sounds good." Ichigo smiled and slipped out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a sleeveless top and threw them on.

"I'll be back shortly," Ichigo said as he made his way out of the room. Making it to the kitchen, he walked to the fridge and opened it. Searching for something to make, he frowned at how empty it was. _Stupid Shiro._ He should really make the horse go shopping, but he would probably only come back with milk and cinnamon sugar cookies. Ichigo sighed and glanced at the clock. It wasn't too late and the corner market was still open. He frowned. He didn't know if he wanted to go out at this time of night with a crazy secret admirer lurking around though. He glanced back towards his bedroom. He thought about asking Tsuki to come with him, but he didn't want to feel like he needed to be protected. He scowled, hating how indecisive he was being.

"Fuck it." He made his way back into the room and saw Tsuki in the midst of a peaceful sleep. He smiled softly and quietly made his way back out of the room. He didn't want to disturb the man so he would just go to the store. He made his way over to his desk and wrote a small note to let Shiro and Tsuki know where he went, just in case. He slipped into his flip-flops and grabbed his wallet that was sitting in the basket by the door.

He made his way out and down the stairs to the main hallway. He stopped at the front and looked out the double pane glass door. The area was dark and deserted, the street lights the only illumination. He swallowed and slowly pushed the door open. He stepped out into the hot and humid atmosphere and made his way down the sidewalk.

He let the warm breeze circle around him and tingle his already sweating skin. It really was a nice night, but he still felt an uncomfortable feeling. His 'secret admirer' kept pushing at the back of his mind and he found himself always looking over his shoulder.

He sighed when he caught sight of the corner market. The bright lights brightened the dark sidewalk and he scowled when he caught sight of Grimmjow's blue hair through the large window. He had remembered what happened the last time he had gone to the market and he kind of wished that someone else was on duty that night. He stepped in, his arrival alerted by the dinging of the bell. The blunet glanced up from helping some man before he went back to work.

Ichigo went on about his business, grabbing he normal list of groceries, including something extra to cook for him and Tsuki. He smiled as he swung the small basket in his hand. The thought of the dark haired male still lying in his bed made him feel giddy and excited. He couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and relax against that pale skin and long torso. He couldn't wait to enjoy those thin lips and run his fingers through that jet-black hair. He didn't even notice the aqua blue eyes watching him intently as he made his way around the market.

Finally getting everything, he made his way up to the counter and set his basket down. He kept his eyes down or away, trying hard not to look up at Grimmjow. The blue haired man started to ring up his purchases, but glanced up from the scanner and narrowed his eyes at the love bite on the berry's neck. It was deep in color and practically being shown off.

Grimmjow could feel his jaw tighten and could hear the crinkling of packaging in his hand from gripping to hard.

_Calm down, Grimmjow. You won't get anywhere, if you scare him off too quickly. Apologize for what happened before. Make him see you didn't mean him any harm. Make him feel…comfortable._

Grimmjow took a deep breath and loosened his grip on the product. He continued doing his job before he cleared his throat, trying to get Ichigo's attention.

"Uh…sorry about what happened before, Ichigo." The little berry looked up and straight into those sapphire eyes. "I didn't mean to…snap at you. I was just having a really bad day and took it out on you. …Sorry." Ichigo continued to look in his eyes seeing if his apology was genuine before smiling softly up at the blunet. Grimmjow could feel his heart fluttering and palpitating in his chest at how gorgeous that smile was.

Of course he was still angry that Ichigo was stomping on his heart, but he couldn't help being in love with that smile. "It's okay, I guess. We all have our bad days, yeah?" Grimmjow just nodded and continued to scan and bag the products.

_It's time to strike, Grimmjow. Don't you dare hesitate! You have him right where you want him._

Grimmjow said his goodbyes and waited for the berry to disappear behind the window. He quickly closed down the market and made his way out the back. He didn't want Ichigo to get suspicious and he wanted this to happen, quick and fast. He knew he had to strike abruptly before the berry got home so he sprinted down the sidewalk. He could see the fiery hair in the distant and quickly pulled his hood over his blue hair. He slid into a small alleyway and sprinted down it, jumping over a small chain link fence. He slowed to a jogging pace and slipped into an alleyway near Ichigo's route and waited. He could feel the adrenaline in his veins and his heart thumping in his chest as he leaned against the dark, grey brick wall.

He could hear Ichigo's flip-flops getting closer as he approached the alleyway and then he attacked. He pulled the boy into the alleyway, listening as the grocery bag dropped to the ground, food spilling from it. The boy instantly went into fight mode, his many years of karate doing its justice. He swung his arm and it connected with Grimmjow's jaw, but the man didn't seem to care. Ichigo swung his leg and his now bare foot connected with the man's cheek, making Grimmjow's neck snap painfully. Grimmjow spit out some blood and glanced at Ichigo, seeing the murderous look in his deep sepia eyes.

The blunet looked back, his vision swirling a bit, but not too bad. He quickly swung at Ichigo, missing only by an inch, but his other fist connected with the boy's ribs, earning and groan of pain. He threw another punch having it connect with the boy's abdomen and watched as the boy swayed a little.

He didn't want to hurt the boy, but he had to calm him down before they beat each other to a bloody pulp. He kicked his leg out while Ichigo tried to get his bearings back and knocked him off of his feet. The boy fell to his knees, groaning in pain. Grimmjow could tell the boy could fight, but Grimmjow was stronger than he was. He was far more ruthless and he had a high tolerance for pain. He kind of hoped that he could fight a little longer with the boy, but the quicker he got out of there, the better it would be. He stared down at the mop of orange hair and raised his arm out.

The boy looked up, his chocolate eyes blurry and pleading. "Sorry…Ichigo." Grimmjow bit his lip and swung his arm down, his hand creating a chopping form and he hit the boy against the neck. His vision flooded with black fast and he was knocked out cold.

The warm wind blew through the deserted streets and alleyways. No one would know what went on that night. They only thing that was left behind was a ripped grocery bag, food spilling from it, a gallon of milk seeping out of the opening, staining the concrete sidewalk and a lonely gray flip-flop turned over on its side.

* * *

Hearts of the Hollow isn't a real book. Though it does sound promising, lol. So Grimmjow finally got his prey. I wonder what's going to happen now. Please review and hope to see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving right along. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts.

Chapter 05

Tsuki groaned as he felt the hot sun beating down on his naked back. He shifted and stretched, cracking his bones and moaning at the feeling. He couldn't remember that last time he had slept so well. Blinking his mulberry eyes open, he glanced out into the very organized room and smiled softly. _Ichigo._ He guessed the man was tired as well, since he didn't remember eating nothing that the oranget cooked.

"Ichigo," he said as he started to turn over. "What about some break…fast?" He looked at the empty spot next to him and frowned, wondering where the shorter man had gone. Sighing, he slipped out of the bed, grabbing his slacks and slid into them. He padded out of the room and walked towards the kitchen, frowning when he noticed the place empty. No sounds of cooking or sights of a sexy, tanned man. He glanced at Shirosaki's door to see it still closed and made his way over.

He knocked on it a few times before making his way towards the living room. He glanced at the door, noticing the boy's flip-flops were gone and so was his wallet.

"Whadaya want, King?" Shiro frowned when he didn't see anyone at his door and stuck his head out further. He noticed Tsukishima standing in the middle of the living room, gazing at something on Ichigo's desk. "Tsuki? What's up?" He closed his bedroom door and made his way over towards the taller male.

"Did you see Ichigo this morning?" Shiro frowned and shook his head. "He obviously went to the store last night."

"Wha?"

"He was going to make us something to eat, but I guess there was nothing to eat and went to the store. He hasn't come back yet?" Shiro started to panic and quickly made his way to the bathroom, wondering if Ichigo was in the shower. He worried even more when he didn't notice any fiery hair. He started to bite on his black nails. "Don't do that, it isn't going to make anything better."

"No…it's just that…" Shiro's gold orbs glanced up into amethyst eyes and sighed. He guessed he would have to tell Tsukishima now. "Ichigo was being…well I wouldn't say stalked really. There was an incident a few weeks back. Someone kept sendin' him weird presents and he said that someone had been followin' him."

"And you two didn't do anything about it?"

"Ichi had contacted the delivery company, but they didn't give 'em any info. We couldn't call the police because nothing dangerous happened yet." Shiro ran hand through his silvery locks. "He wanted to move, but whoeva' this person is, they would just follow us."

Tsuki sighed and made his way back into Ichigo's bedroom. He started getting dressed and made his way back out and towards the door. "Get dressed. We are going to go search for him before we call the police."

* * *

Shiro and Tsuki made their way down the sidewalk, searching in every alleyway they could find. They didn't want to miss anything so they made sure to look carefully. Getting farther away from the apartment, they spotted the corner market down the street and started to make their way towards it when Shiro caught something at the very corner.

"Tsuki."

"I see it." They made their way up to the very corner and stopped. Shiro put his hand over his mouth when he saw Ichigo's flip-flop lying sideways and the torn grocery bag.

"Shit. Why didn't he ask someone to go with him?" Tsukishima was wondering the same exact thing. He knew Ichigo was stubborn, but if he was feeling afraid about things he could have just asked. The dark haired man sighed and pulled out his cell phone. Shiro stepped over the bag and looked around to see if he could find anything else around, but it was completely empty. Now signs of a struggle, blood or anything. So, what exactly happened?

He listened as Tsuki spoke with the police on the phone and started to make his way down the sidewalk towards the corner market. "Shiro!" The white haired man looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes to see Tsuki making his way over to him. "Stay at the scene, I'll go to the market. The police are going to need someone much closer to Ichigo to speak to." Shirosaki frowned, but nodded and made his way back.

The taller man slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and made his way closer to the corner market. Running a hand through his hair, he walked past the large windows and looked inside. He noticed two guys standing at the counter, one brown-skinned man and a taller man with blue hair.

Stepping into the store, he watched as the two men glanced up at him. They both watched as he made his way up to the counter and Grimmjow smirked at the man.

"Can I help you with something?" Tsuki glanced his way and they seemed to converse with their eyes before the dark haired male said something.

"I'm looking for someone. He came into the market late last night, but didn't come home."

"Ichigo?"

"You know him." It wasn't a question. Tsuki figured that they would know Ichigo since he frequently shopped at the store.

"Yeah…I know him. He came in last night, really late. It was right before closing time. You said he didn't come home?" Tsuki nodded. "Damn. I didn't see anything when I was walking home after I closed down shop."

Tsuki continued to gaze into the man's aqua eyes. He immediately recognized the eyes from the day before. They were the same eyes that belonged to the man standing outside the university. Something was fishy and Tsukishima didn't like it one bit. There wasn't much he could do about it though, since looking technically wasn't a crime.

"Well if you see anything suspicious, can you let Shirosaki know? I'm sure you know who that is."

"The white copy? Yeah, I know 'em." Tsuki nodded and started making his way out. Grimmjow continued to watch him as he disappeared behind the building and smirked wide. _Dumbasses. Did they really think they would find any more information here?_ He glanced over towards Starrk to see the man looking at him with narrowed, lazy, gray eyes. "Da fuck you staring at, Starrk?"

"You know something."

"All I know is the little cutie came in here and was practically flirting with me last night, then left. He is such a fuckin' tease." Starrk just chuckled and shook his head. He made his way towards the back, probably to take a nap. Grimmjow watched him before turning his attention back towards the front of the store. It was true. Ichigo was a tease, but he would rectify that soon enough. His mouth turned up and his face showed amusement at what was waiting for him at home. He just couldn't wait to get back to his little captured wife.

* * *

Everything hurt. His neck, his chest, his stomach, legs, arms. It all hurt so badly. It even hurt just to try to open his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened that was making him feel so much pain. He groaned, his mouth feeling like a children's sandbox and tried to stretch. He whimpered at the aching pain and started to flutter his eyes open. The blurry images started to become clearer and he noticed his surroundings.

It was dark. He could see the shadows of what looked like a TV and a small love seat. He couldn't remember where the place was and felt the panic in him rising. He needed to get home and let Shiro and Tsukishima know he was okay. He tried to rise up from where he was laying, but he couldn't move. He wondered if he had hurt himself more than he thought. He pulled at his arms and noticed that he couldn't move them.

Frowning, he glanced up and his eyes enlarged and became frantic. He jerked at the binding around his wrists, whimpering at how difficult it was. His toes curled against what felt like sheets and he looked down and around him, noticing he was tied to a bed. He frantically started yanking harder at the rope bindings, not caring if they were scaring his skin. He needed to get out of there before something worse happened.

"Come on!" His horsed voice scream. This was not happening. It couldn't be happening. He grimaced when he started to feel the burn around his wrists and let them fall slack. "I gotta get out of here." He glanced around the dark room, but couldn't find anything useful and yelled in aggravation. "Please, Kami, I need to find a way out of here."

After trying and trying, he had finally given up. There was no way for him to get free. He just laid there, aggravated and pissed that he could even let this happen to himself. He tried to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered being with Tsuki at his apartment and having sex. Then he remembered being hungry and going to the store.

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened after that. He remembered talking to Grimmjow and the bigger man had apologized to him. He had left after that and then was… He tried so hard to remember what happened, but it was so fuzzy.

"Come on, Ichigo. Think!" Images of being pulled into an alley flooded through his mind. He remembered kicking and punching, but was hit hard and then everything went black. Had he been kidnapped? He frowned and thought about the presents and the feeling of being watched. He had thought he was being careful, but he fell into his secret admirer's trap. He shook his head. He knew he should have taken the situation a little more serious. He had wished Shiro had taken it more serious as well.

Now he was tied to a bed in some godforsaken place, waiting for his kidnapper to come back. He didn't know what to do. He was so afraid and confused. He didn't know who could possibly want him so bad that they would have to kidnap him. He sighed and lay back against the bed. He just hoped whoever it was; they wouldn't do anything horrible to him.

* * *

Ichigo could feel himself getting more anxious as he laid there, waiting and watching. His neck felt strained just from staring at the door for so long. He didn't know how long had passed by, but he was sure it had been hours. He wondered if anyone was ever going to come or if he was just going to rot to death on the bedding. He tried to listen for any signs of life outside the door, but it was such a quite place. He whined and slammed his feet down against the bed, listening as it made the springs creak from pressure.

He still couldn't believe he had gotten himself in this mess. He wondered if anyone was looking for him or if they were just completely ignoring that fact that he was gone. He knew he used to play practical jokes when he was in high school. He would always sneak out and not show up until late the next day, but this was entirely different. He figured Tsuki would get worried long before Shiro and talk some sense into the white haired man.

Ichigo looked back to the door when he started to hear arguing coming from the hallway. He could hear a man and woman screaming at each other through the walls. Curses being thrown back and forth before Ichigo flinched. His eyes went large at the sound of things being broken and shattered. Thumping sounds were being heard as if something was being slammed against the wall.

He had never heard such gruesome sounds so distinct in his life. He continued to listen as the sounds seemed to get louder and louder before everything went silent. His body started to shake, worrying that some had gotten severely hurt. He laid still, his body still quivering, hoping someone would move or make a sound. He sighed in relief when he heard the woman's voice again. He really needed to get away from that place. It sounds like a major scene of domestic violence and he didn't want to be anywhere near it.

He laid his head against the soft pillow and sighed. He felt tired, but he couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep in such an unknown place. He had to stay alert and ready fro anything that was bound to come his way. He continued to stare at the door, his eyes feeling heavy and sleep trying to take over his body. His eyes closed, but he quickly opened them and looked around before they shut again.

It would be okay if he could get just a little sleep. He needed just enough to be alert later. Nothing would happen while he was unconscious, so it would be okay. Ichigo's burnt orange lashes fluttered and his eyelids closed. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he made his way down the hallway of his apartment. He jingled his keys in a nervous fashion and held a bag of food in the other. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He had Ichigo right where he wanted him. He had went through with his plan and taken the little berry into his custody. He frowned when he thought about that dark haired bookworm. He couldn't believe he had actually come in there looking for information. Was he that in love with his Ichigo? The boy was his and he refused to let anyone have him.

He would do anything in his power to make the fruit see how much he loved him. He walked passed his neighbor's apartment and stood in front of his door. He stared at the knob as if it was some monster. Was he really getting scared? That was ridiculous. He wasn't scared of anything. He was a man that followed through and he would do just that.

He slipped his key into the hole and turned it, listening as the door unlocked. He sighed and pushed open the door. He reached over and flicked the switch on the wall. Stepping all the way in to the apartment, he closed the door behind him, locking it. He made his way into his illuminated small kitchen and set the food down on the counter.

He couldn't even look over at the bed. He knew Ichigo was still over there, but he just didn't have to heart to turn his aqua eyes that way. He sighed and started pulling the containers of food out of the bag and set them on the counter. Opening one, he stared down at the greasy fast food and frowned. Making his way over to the fridge, he opened it and grabbed a beer from inside. Grabbing his food, he walked over to the living area and sat on his couch. He knew he would have to deal with Ichigo in a moment, but right now he needed to deal with his emotions.

He needed to deal with how he was going to react when Ichigo woke up. What was he going to say? How was he going to say it? He didn't want to come off too crazy. He knew he was in love with the berry and he just wanted to explain that to the boy. He wanted to make him understand that he was his and only his. He wasn't allowed to touch anyone else. He wasn't allowed to flirt with anyone else. Ichigo was his and he needed to find a way to show the boy that.

_You know what you have to do, Grimmjow. Don't pussyfoot around this._

Grimmjow shook his head. He didn't know if he could do it. He did want to hear the boy scream for mercy. He wanted to hear the boy scream his name in passion and in fear. He wanted to scar the boy inside and out until he was imprinted in the boy's mind and soul. But…he wasn't sure if he could hurt something he held so dear. He could understand hurting something he cared nothing about, but this was Ichigo. The boy was precious to him in every way and he didn't want to hurt him.

_Did you forget that he's a slut? He cheated on you with someone else. You need to teach him a lesson. Don't you dare back down! …Or are you a coward? _

No. He wasn't a coward. It's just that…

_I see how it is. You are yellow. You don't have the guts to become the predator to that prey. …You don't even deserve him. _

Grimmjow clenched his hand around his beer can. He did deserve him. More than anyone deserved anything else in this world. He finally glanced at the bed situated in the middle of his studio apartment. He let his eyes trail up from the surprisingly small feet and up strong and muscled calves. The boy's basketball shorts were riding low on his lithe hips and sleeveless t-shirt riding high across his torso. The calm and serene look on the berry's face as he slept made Grimmjow want him even more and the soft looking orange spikes were just begging to have his fingers running through them.

He tutted and glanced away. He couldn't believe he was in love with such a man. A man who couldn't even notice the love he had for him. The man that trampled over his heart and pushed him away. He felt like a dumbass for even falling in love again. He remembered his first love. High school had always been a difficult time for him and he was always shut out because of his appearance. He had to fight his way through school and he never thought there would be someone who understood everything he had been going through. He sighed and ran a hand through his blue locks.

Ulquiorra had been everything to him. And what did that emo bastard do? He broke his heart, shattered it into a thousand pieces as if it was nothing. He had never been so humiliated in his life. It had been his first love and at a young age he didn't know what to do. He had never dated another man and he thought that the dark haired man would take care of him. Ulquiorra had been older and more mature, but he had just pushed Grimmjow away. He had broke his heart and left him to pick up the pieces all by himself.

Afterwards, he just didn't care anymore. Nothing matter to him and life was just there, waiting for him to die. He did one criminal act after another and just pushed himself deeper into a bottomless hole.

The next time he saw Ulquiorra was at his trial. The bastard had been appointed his lawyer and Grimmjow could feel all the feelings rushing back to him. Out of every lawyer in the city, it had to be an ex. Not just any ex, oh no, it had to be his first love. Grimmjow didn't know how to react after seeing the man so long, but Ulquiorra acted as if he didn't even know the blue haired man. That had just hurt the blunet's pride even more and Grimmjow just gave up. He gave up on love, affection and anything having to do with it. He didn't want to be heartbroken again.

A little under six years had passed in that hellhole called prison. He had emerged the man he was now. He knew he probably wouldn't last too long without doing something immoral again. He ignored the advanced being thrown to him by every man and woman that passed him by. He just didn't want to deal with growing feelings or getting involved. It was something that he didn't think he would be able to deal with probably.

When Ichigo walked into his life, everything shattered. The barrier he had put up for himself turned into dust before his eyes. He knew for sure that Ichigo would love him, just as much as he loved him. He knew that the boy would mend his broken heart and become his to keep for all eternity. Smirking, he rose from his couch. He had to get ready for when his little berry woke up.

* * *

Ichigo groaned and stretched as he woke up from his deep slumber. He slowly blinked his eyes open, the blurry images of an illuminated kitchen came into view. He didn't remember the lights being on when he fell asleep. Had someone come home? His body started to quickly function again and the panic in him started to rise rapidly. He started to pull himself by his wrists, hissing when he felt the pain from the burns. How could he have forgotten that he practically hurt his wrists trying to escape from the binds?

His eyes looked around frantically and he noticed the TV was on. Some nighttime drama show was quietly playing on the normal sized television set. He looked down and noticed a half-eaten burger and a can of beer sitting on the small coffee table. Someone was there, inside the apartment with him. He didn't know what to do. He was starting to freak out and become scared for what that person would do to him.

He looked up when he heard the sound of running water. Maybe he still had time to try to get away. He looked up at the double-knotted rope wrapped around his wrists. He needed to figure out something before that person finished whatever they were doing.

He started to jerk at the binds again, pulling himself up so that he could maybe bite at the knots. His wrists hurt so badly, but he just didn't care anymore. His feet pushed at the sheets, making them crease and wrinkle. He listened as the water shut off and he tried to quicken his pace at biting at the knots.

He could feel the bile climbing up his throat as the seconds ticked down before his kidnapper was revealed to him. He could feel his stomach churning and his nerves growing weak. He listened as the door was pushed open and he could see the large shadow being casted on the light gray wall. His eyes slowly started to enlarge as he watched the figure get closer and closer.

His eyes were the size of dinner plates as he stared straight out in front of him. His eyes must had been playing tricks on him. Maybe he was still dreaming or something. He gazed at the half naked and dripping wet blue haired man standing in front of the bed. His normal spiky and chaotic hair lay limp across his forehead and the back looked longer than normal. Those always brilliant blue eyes looked deadly, but still as beautiful as ever. The blunet's smirk was feral, showing off his pearly white canines.

If Ichigo hadn't been confused, he would have said that Grimmjow looked like a Greek Adonis standing before him. The blunet ran a hand through his wet blue locks and chuckled at the look on Ichigo's face.

"Heya, berry," his sultry and deep voice spoke. Ichigo didn't know what to say. His voice was stuck at the back of his throat and his mind was running a mile a minute. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this person really his kidnapper? His secret admirer?

"…Gri-Grimmjow?"

* * *

:) Ha ha ha! Well we are finally getting a little closer to where we started at the very beginning of the story. I'm actually kind of iffy about this chapter, but I didn't want to rush too many things. Everything after this chapter will cruel. Remember those warnings at the beginning? Well, some of them will start showing up and will last for a few chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! Now that FFnet is working again after not working all day, I can post! :D Yay! Here comes the next chapter. **There is a rape warning.** I apologize if the scene is not "hot" enough. I'm still learning how to write those types of scenes.

Chapter 06

Ichigo unconsciously pulled himself back closer to the headboard of the bed. He could still feel the throbbing burn in his wrists, but his mind was focused on the man before him. Those piercing cobalt eyes were practically roaming his body with want. He just didn't understand what was going on. Grimmjow had been so kind to him, so…friendly. They did have one altercation, but it wasn't enough for the man to snap and kidnap him.

"Gri-Grimmjow? What the hell is going on?"

"It still ain't obvious, berry?"

"Don't fuckin' calling me that!" Ichigo deserted his fear to be angry with the blue haired man. He was tied to a bed that didn't belong to him by a man who he thought as a nice guy. "What the hell! Why am I tied to this bed? What the hell happened?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember. I didn't hit cha that hard."

Ichigo gazed into swirling blue eyes before his eyes widened. "Yo-you attacked me? You were the one that attacked me! You fuckin' bastard!"

"You sure do have a mouth on ya. You never seemed like the type," Grimmjow said as he smirked. He started to slowly make his way towards the bed, placing his knee on top of it.

"Wha-what are you do-doing?" Grimmjow raised a thin eyebrow and chuckled. Was the berry really that naïve? The blunet leaned over Ichigo and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his basketball shorts.

"I'm gonna undress you and then I'm gonna clean you. Then I'm gonna **fuck** you. Sound good to ya?" Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. He started to squirm, trying to pull away from the bigger man. "Stop squirming, Ichigo. It won't do any- ooof!" Grimmjow groaned in pain when he felt Ichigo's knee slam into his stomach. Glaring into the fruit's direction, he pulled away, leaving the boy's shorts where they once were.

"Don't fuckin' touch me! Let me go!"

"You are being a little feisty thing. Why don't you save all that for when I fuck ya brains out?" Ichigo started to squirm harder, throwing his feet around, hoping that one of them would knock Grimmjow out. The blunet couldn't help but laugh at the feeble attempt of trying to get away. The boy was really a firecracker. He knew he had been the perfect choice from the beginning. He slipped off of the bed and padded towards the bathroom.

Ichigo stopped squirming and kept his eyes on Grimmjow retreating form. He wasn't sure what he should do now. It seemed fighting was just making the wounds on his wrists far worse and he had yet gotten loose from the binding. He listened to the sounds of rummaging coming from behind the wall. "…Grimmjow?" He didn't know why he was calling out to the very man who had captured him. Maybe he thought if he reasoned with him, the blunet would let him go. "Gri-Grimmjow, I'm not mad anymore. How…how about you just let me go and we can forget about all of this?"

He continued to listen and watched as Grimmjow walked into the room again. "What are you talking about, Ichigo?"

"I-I mean, the reason you are doing all of this. Your angry at me right? For something I did?"

"Me? Angry? Why would I be angry?" Grimmjow cocked his head to the side, confused about what the berry was saying. "I mean you **did** step on my heart and decided to ignore my feelings for you. And then you went and **fucked** that dark haired prick." Grimmjow started making his way towards the bed, stepping up close to where Ichigo's head was laying.

"Ho-how did you know that?"

"Don't be fuckin' stupid, Ichigo. I could practically smell him on you. Now, I'm done talking. Are you going to cooperate with me or not?" Ichigo gazed at Grimmjow with large sepia eyes and shook his head. He refused to give in to whatever the blunet was ready to do to him. He had his pride and he would never give Grimmjow the idea that he was giving in. The blue haired man frowned and sighed. He raised his arm and Ichigo noticed the capped syringe in the bigger man's hand and his body started to shake with fear. He started trying to push himself farther away from the blue haired man.

Ichigo was speechless, trying to figure out what to say to get Grimmjow to stop what he was about to do. "Pl-please do-don't use that." Grimmjow ignored the pleas and grabbed Ichigo's jaw. Ichigo started to struggle, trying to pull himself from the blunet's grasp. Grimmjow squeezed his jaw, earning a pained groan and turned the boy's face away, putting the neck on display. Biting and pulling the cap off, he lowered his hand and pushed the syringe into Ichigo's neck.

"Don't worry. It's just a sedative. It'll only last for an hour." Pulling the needle out, Grimmjow stared down at the panic in Ichigo's face with a smirk.

The oranget watched Grimmjow leave out the room, his eyes drooping and his body becoming weak. He couldn't let his body fall asleep. He had to still find a way out of there. He had to find a way to get back to Shiro and Tsuki. He couldn't stay there anymore. He couldn't. _He refused to._ He continued to watch the hallway from which the blunet had disappeared to. His eyesight started to become blurry and his eyelids started to droop. He could feel his vision starting to flood with black and before he knew it, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow gazed down at the now naked and clean Ichigo. The boy was still unconscious and unaware of what was going on around him. He took in every inch of the fruit's body, enjoying the creamy, smooth peach skin. The kid was lithe but muscular, showing off that he did in fact work out. Grimmjow let his fingers roam down the taut chest that was much smaller than his. He let his fingers ghost over rosy pink nipples, enjoying how they immediately hardened from the attention. _Ichigo was beautiful._

He let his aqua eyes gaze down the boy's arms, frowning at the bandages now wrapped around his wrists. Ichigo had rubbed them raw trying to get away and Grimmjow had to find another way to keep the boy compliant without drugging him up. He sat on the edge of his bed and gazed around the room for something to keep Ichigo hooked to the bed. He saw a silk scarf hanging over the edge of his couch and wondered where it had come from. He didn't have any friends gay enough to wear scarves-well there was Szayel, but he hadn't been around in a while.

Sighing to himself, he grabbed it and yanked it to see how strong it was. Satisfied, he started to tie Ichigo wrists back up against the headboard.

He couldn't believe the boy was actually in his possession. He let his eyes rake down the boy's lower body, stopping at the limp cock between the delicious looking muscular thighs. He could feel his control slowly slipping and he wanted to drive himself into the boy. He could feel his loins stirring and his cock practically ready for action. He needed to wait. He wanted Ichigo to be conscious and fully aware of what was about to be done to him. He wouldn't allow Ichigo to think it was all right to fuck that bookworm. He was going to let the boy know whom he belonged to and when it was over, Ichigo would know exactly who owned him.

* * *

Ichigo's head felt groggy and his body still felt like he was being crushed by a elephant. He groaned, curling his toes into what felt like soft sheets. He wondered exactly where he was. He slowly blinked his eyes open and gazed out in front of him. His eyes saw a small kitchenette and he realized that he was in fact not at home. He seemed to be having a lot of black outs lately.

"So, you're finally awake." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at the familiar voice and everything came flooding back to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Grimmjow sitting on the opposite side of the bed, naked and uncaring. Ichigo turned to lay on his back, noticing that he was completely naked and covered his private parts with his leg. "There's no point in hiding it. I've seen all of you now."

Ichigo just glared at the man with half-lidded eyes. He was still feeling somewhat lethargic, but refused to lay limp like a carcass. "If you are going to rape me, just do it. I want to go home."

"…You sure are getting ahead of yourself," Grimmjow said as he started to make his way closer to Ichigo. "Let's just think of it as you being punished."

"Punished? I did nothing wrong!" Ichigo watched with frantic eyes as Grimmjow slid up closer. He could feel the body heat rolling off the man and caressing the skin on his backside. "Ar-are you going to let me go afterwards?" Grimmjow just chuckled as he gazed down at the still closed legs. Ichigo's body started to tremble harder and he watched Grimmjow grip the back of his knees and pushed them, folding them forward. The blunet stared down at the pulsating hole.

He could feel Ichigo's heavy breathing and the boy seemed like he was about to go into shock. He glanced up to see nervous and wide mahogany eyes that were practically pleading for him to not do what he was about to do. Grimmjow could care less. He was going to make Ichigo his. He pressed his cock against the puckered hole and pushed.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his teeth clenched at the pain. Grimmjow couldn't help but groan at how it felt and pushed harder, earning a scream from Ichigo. The oranget was fighting him every step of the way, trying to push the blue haired man out. Hooking his fingers in the rim, he pulled apart the small opening and pushed again, tearing the hole. He could smell the coppery scent of blood, but kept going until he was fully seated inside.

Tears rolled down Ichigo's face and his body trembled. Grimmjow enjoyed the screams spewing from the boy's mouth. It was like music to his ears and he couldn't wait to hear more. "Pl-please, Ichigo gasped. "Please stop."

Grimmjow stilled, wanting to enjoy the velvety warmth that was wrapping around his throbbing cock. It was tight and the boy's muscles contracted violently, making it hard for Grimmjow to not cum that moment. "If you had chosen me from the beginning, I would have been nicer."

"I-I didn't know…I'm so-sorry," Ichigo sobbed. Grimmjow just shook his head and slowly started to pull out, only to slam back in harder. Ichigo screamed again, the pain almost unbearable to take. He bit his lip, tearing the skin and hoping it would distract him from the pain in his rectum.

"Don't apologize now. There's no point in doing so." Grimmjow started to ram himself into Ichigo, moaning quietly at the delicious feeling around his cock. He felt himself leaning closer towards Ichigo as he drove himself into the boy. He glanced up and looked into Ichigo's eyes, those beautiful, teary, chocolate eyes. They held fear and a small flicker of defiance in them. He wanted to see that. He wanted Ichigo to be angry with him for what he was doing. He wanted Ichigo to yell at him, spit in his face. He wanted him to do anything other than cry his eyes out. "Ichigo…" The blunet leaned over capturing Ichigo's bleeding bottom lip in his mouth. He sucked on it, enjoying the taste of the sweet blood. Everything about the boy was perfect.

He pulled away, licking his lips and seeing the frown on the boy's face. He smirked, letting go one of Ichigo's legs. He wondered if Ichigo would take the chance in kicking him while he was slightly free. He reached down and grabbed the boy's flaccid cock, squeezing it gently. The boy's eyes went wide with surprise and Grimmjow smirked wider. "Let's see if we can get you to enjoy this, eh?"

"No! Stop! Don't!" Ichigo kicked his leg out, hitting Grimmjow in the shoulder and the blunet laughed loudly. The boy was still groggy and in far too much pain to even put force behind the kick.

"That's what I'm talking about! Fight me, Ichigo." He started to stroke the limp cock to life and Ichigo couldn't help but moan. "Don't just lie there and take me. Fight me!" Grimmjow wanted the boy to show the fire that he had earlier. He ground his hips, pushing his cock against Ichigo's prostate and shuddered at the pleasured moan that slipped from Ichigo's mouth.

Grimmjow had enough. If Ichigo wasn't going to fight him, he would push in over the edge and into the world of pleasure. He leaned over, letting go of both the boy's leg and cock and took hold of his hips. He started to slow down in pace, working his hips to find the oranget's sweet spot. He ground again and smirked when Ichigo gasped and shuddered. Grimmjow started a quick pace again, jabbing at the boy's prostate continuously, loving the fact that Ichigo couldn't help but whimper and cry out in bliss.

Ichigo felt so ashamed of himself. How could he even feel pleasure from this man? The man, who had kidnapped him, drugged him and was now raping him. He turned his head away from Grimmjow's piercing gaze and shut his eyes. Tears rolled down from them when he felt the tale-tell sign of his impending doom, his climax. He knew he could no longer fight the pleasure that Grimmjow was pushing onto him. He could feel the coiling in his belly, his toes curling into the sheets and then his back arched into the air. The hole around Grimmjow's cock tightened and the blunet could feel himself getting closer as he gazed at the strings of cum shooting from Ichigo's limping cock.

Grimmjow continued to fuck Ichigo until he felt the own coiling in his body and he pushed as deep as he could go. He grunted, letting his own fluids shoot into the boy and pulled out as he continued to come. His body shivered subtly and he could feel the perspiration running down his chest. He glanced down to see Ichigo's body limp and noticed he had finally passed out.

He sighed and slipped off of the bad and padded to his bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth from his cabinet, he drenched it in hot water before ringing some of the water out and making his way back to the bed. He started to clean the boy of semen and blood, hoping he didn't harm the boy too much. Of course he wanted to punish him for what he did, but he didn't want to damage the boy too badly. He still did love him. He breathed out in relief that the wound wasn't too bad. He guessed he had been a little too rough. He made his way back to the bathroom and cleaned the towel of any fluids and dropped it into the sink.

He stood there, his hands gripping the edges of the sink and gazed at the reflection of himself. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. What was he doing?

_You are taking claim to what is yours. He is yours, Grimmjow, to do whatever you want to do. _

Grimmjow knew that very well, but he wasn't sure if he could hurt the boy anymore. He loved Ichigo far too much to see the pain and fear in his eyes again.

_Don't beat yourself up about this. If you let him go now, he will just go back to that other guy. I know you don't want that. _

Grimmjow shook his head. He definitely didn't want that.

_Then keep him here. Keep him until he realizes his love for you. Until he realizes that you are the only one for him. It's only a matter of time. Enjoy 'em as much as you can, Grimmjow._

The blunet nodded and straightened himself. No matter how long it took. He would make Ichigo see just what the right decision was

* * *

OTL, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Also make sure to read **Ripe and Ready, **my one-shot collection. And if you have a request you can request a one-shot for it. Please review and see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving right along. **Warnings for chapter:** Rape and Sexual Asphyxiation.

Chapter 07

Grimmjow sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. One week had passed since he kidnapped Ichigo and the boy was being less cooperative as the time went by. He refused to eat, he refused to speak, unless he was cursing Grimmjow out and he refused to give in to him. He was being a stubborn brat and the blunet didn't understand why. Okay, maybe it was because he raped him, but it wasn't as if Ichigo hadn't got off too. The boy was just lucky that he hadn't did anything worse.

He frowned as he stocked the junk food up on the shelf at the corner market. He had to find a way to get Ichigo to talk to him. It was driving the blunet crazy that he hadn't heard Ichigo's voice for the last two days. He was worried that the boy was sick, from not eating or just from being fucked raw. He sighed throwing another packaged sweet roll on the shelf. He hated that he had so many feelings for the kid. He wanted him to be safe, but he refused to give him up. Ichigo was his and his alone.

"Grimmjow." The blunet glared over his shoulder to see Starrk looking around one of the store shelves. "The police are here. They say they wanted to speak to you." The blunet frowned, but rose from his squatting position and dusted off his khakis. Making his way to the front counter, he saw the two police officers looking around the store. He really didn't need this right now. He had so much other shit to deal with and the police asking questions wasn't one of them.

He sighed and put up his façade as he made his way closer. "Can I help you with something, officers?" Grimmjow leaned against the front counter and gazed at the two men in uniforms. They seemed like real hard asses, but it was nothing Grimmjow hadn't dealt with before.

"Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, I presume." The blunet just nodded. "We are investigating a missing person case. It was brought to our attention that a, Kurosaki Ichigo, ventures to this market frequently."

"Yeah, he does. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well it was said that he came here the night he went missing."

"Yeah, and just like I told his dark haired friend, he came late that night and left right before I closed down the store. I walked home and I didn't see anything suspicious on my way there, although I wouldn't anyway."

"And why would you say that, Jeagerjaques-san?"

"Because I live in the opposite direction of Ichigo."

"How do you know that you live in the opposite direction?" Grimmjow wanted to chuckle. Did they think he had been stalking him? Even though he had been, that wasn't the reason he knew where Ichigo lived. Police could be so naïve sometimes.

"Because I've walked him home once. It's not as if we were strangers or anything. I've had lunch with him once and we had conversations when he came to the store."

"I see. Have you ever been to the local university?"

Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly. "Once. It's a nice place."

"It's been said that you were spying on Kurosaki-san." That made Grimmjow cackle with glee. He knew it had to be that dark-haired leech.

"Spying? That's fuckin' ridiculous. What's the point in spying on him when I saw him almost every night in the store?"

"We are just investigating the rumors. If you aren't guilty we want to keep it that way."

"Seriously the only thing I'm guilty at is trying to work at this damn store without the likes of ya'll on my back constantly."

"Yes, I am sure. We are aware of your prior arrest and that you are on parole at the moment. We are also aware that if it's found out that you are guilty you would most likely go back to jail. I can see it a reason for you to lie, Jeagerjaques-san. We hope that for your sake as well as for Kurosaki-san's that you are telling the truth."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the red headed office speaking to him. "Is that all? I have to get back to working."

"Yes…that is all for now, but we will be keeping in eye on you, Jeagerjauqes-san. And if you find anything useful, don't hesitate to call us." Both officers tipped their hats and went on their way. Grimmjow never took his burning aqua eyes off of the officers until they were completely out of his sight.

That black haired fucker was starting to get on his nerves, all because of Ichigo. Hadn't he realized that Ichigo would never be his again? Hadn't he seen that his love will never amount to the blunet's? Grimmjow balled his hands into fists, squeezing with enough pressure to scratch the palms of his hands.

Ichigo was going to pay for that bookworm's interference.

* * *

He was in so much pain. It felt as if he had been trampled by a horse. His bones ached and his muscles felt tighter than a tied corset. His eyes felt heavy and his ears wouldn't stop ringing. His body was hot, sweating from the fever he still had. Ichigo didn't understand why he felt so sick. Maybe it was the fact that he had been raped raw for the past week. Or it could be the fact that he hadn't eaten or moved from the spot on the bed, unless Grimmjow was there.

He had never felt so sick in his life and he refused to get any of the help offered to him by Grimmjow. The man had did quite enough in Ichigo's mind and he didn't want to be touched by those hands ever again. He wished the blunet would just let him go. Just let him go back home to Shiro. He didn't want to stay there any longer.

When Grimmjow was away it was far more frightening then he ever could imagine. The sounds of constant arguing and attacks were now burned into the oranget's brain and he felt as if he was in the middle of a very horrifying movie. The constant sounds of things being thrown against walls. The constant heart pounding screams and deep baritone yells. Every day, he thought that someone was constantly being killed, just to hear them scream again.

When Grimmjow was around, Ichigo didn't feel any safer. He knew that whenever the blunet came home, that he would be taken. He would be taken in the rawest and most animalistic form. His body shivered every time he thought about those times. His body quivered every time he heard the jingling of keys and saw the turning of that brass doorknob. Grimmjow didn't know the meaning of 'stop'. He didn't know the meaning of 'please', or 'it hurts'. He just kept going and going until he released his fill inside of Ichigo. But what made it the most nauseating is the fact that Grimmjow would make him enjoy it. He would make Ichigo climax every time. The pain coupled with intense pleasure confused Ichigo's mind to no end and he wondered what the purpose was.

Why would Grimmjow treat him so? Why did the man capture him in the first place? Why wouldn't he let him go already? He had already taken what he wanted. He had already shamed Ichigo enough.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes tight, trying to will away the memories of what had been happening for the last week. It had felt so much longer. He slowly opened his lids to the normal darkened room. He hollow dark eyes took in the same thing he had seen for the last seven days. It was the same kitchenette. It was the same crappy ass apartment. He wasn't home. He wasn't lying in his own bed. He looked down to see his bound hands in front of him. Grimmjow had untied him from the bed, but he still wouldn't be able to escape. His ankles and wrists were now tied and the gag around his mouth kept him from speaking. Though Ichigo knew it wasn't just the gag. His throat stung the moment he spoke a word, from the constant screams of burning pain. The sobbing had initiated not too long after Grimmjow had started to give him this sexual humiliation.

Ichigo didn't know how long it was going to last, but he hoped that someone would save him before it could continued.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he stared at the wooden door that kept him separated from his apartment and Ichigo lying inside. He looked down at the bag of food, hoping that it would be good enough for Ichigo. He was still worried about his health and wanted him to get better. He slipped his key into the lock, turning it and listening to the tumblers as the door unlocked. Turning the knob, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Immediately, he could feel those sepia eyes on him.

"Ichigo…" He could feel the hate and sadness being penetrated through him by those eyes that he loved so much. There was a hint of fear, but the boy tried his hardest to keep it under wraps.

He closed the door behind him, locking it before he flicked the switch illuminating the room. He locked eyes with those orbs and just stared. "Are ya hungry, Ichigo? You haven't eaten for a while. You need something in your belly." The berry looked away and sighed. He knew he needed to eat, but he didn't want to give in into Grimmjow. "I won't pressure you, but I need you to eat." Ichigo could still feel the blue haired man watching him. His eyes enlarged and they quickly averted back to the man to watch his face.

He knew he had heard him whisper the requesting plea. For the time he had been in that apartment, he had never heard Grimmjow speak in such a way. He always seemed to mock him or try to overpower him in some way, but to hear Grimmjow beg in such a voice made him wonder if it was a joke or genuine. He frowned to himself, but found his head nodding slowly. He watched an unfamiliar smile appear on Grimmjow's face and felt his stomach churn.

After a while Grimmjow made his way over with a small container and a bag. He pulled at the cloth around Ichigo's mouth and let it fall to the sheets. "Can ya sit up for me?"

"C-can you rem…remove the binds from my an-ankles?" Ichigo's voice sounded horrible, but Grimmjow didn't seem to mind.

"As long as you don't try to kick me or run away. I don't want to hurt you." Ichigo nodded and watched as Grimmjow set the food down on the side table. He pulled a knife from his pocket and Ichigo's eyes enlarged. He tried to keep his body from shaking, but he was scared that Grimmjow would harm him. He watched with frantic eyes as the man started to cut the binds around his ankles. He hissed as blood started to circulate and he sighed in relief when he could feel his toes again.

Grimmjow slipped the knife back into his pocket and reached for the food again. "I got you some soup. It might help your voice as well as your fever." Ichigo just nodded as he started to sit up. He knew he should probably attack Grimmjow and try to flee, but he wouldn't get anywhere with his health dwindling and his fever so high.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow stir the soup with a plastic spoon in a slow manner. He didn't understand the new atmosphere around the blunet. He seemed far too calm and collective than normal. Ichigo had come to find out that Grimmjow was a quick-tempered kind of guy. He said rash things and spoke without thinking, but now, it seemed that his nerves were calm. He seemed like he was just waiting for Ichigo to slip up so that he could attack him.

Ichigo swallowed, frowning at how hard it was to do so. He watched the spoon and container move closer to his mouth and he opened to take it within. His eyes never left Grimmjow's and he tried to enjoy the soothing hot liquid rolling down his throat. It was indeed calming and it made his passage feel a little better. He continued to let Grimmjow feed him soup, on the occasion that bread would be replaced.

"…Grimmjow."

"Hmmm?"

"Wh-why are you doing this to me?" Grimmjow glanced up from the now empty container and looked into mahogany eyes. He could see the light finally starting to return to them and sighed in relief.

"Because I love you."

"Then you should just let me go," Ichigo whispered.

"So you can go back to that bookworm? Hell no!"

"But… Tsuki is my boyfriend. I can't just-" Ichigo's eyes enlarged when he felt a hand wrapping tight around his neck and he realized that he probably shouldn't have said anything. "Gr-Grimm-"

"Don't you eva'…say his name again. This is why you can't leave," Grimmjow hissed, the container fallen and forgotten. He felt himself pushing Ichigo back onto the wrinkled sheets. "Every time! It's always about him, isn't it! I'm sick and tired of him interferin' between us! I'm sick and tired of you thinkin' about him! The only fuckin' person you should be carin' about is me, Ichigo." Grimmjow slipped in between Ichigo's legs, watching the frightened expression on the boy's face. He could feel the tears as the rolled down the oranget's cheek and hit the skin of his hand still wrapped around the neck.

"Am I going to have to show you just who you belong to! I hate hurting you, Ichigo, but you leave me no choice!" Grimmjow was glad that he hadn't dressed Ichigo in nothing but underwear. He used his other hand to rip at the elastic. The ripping sounded so much louder to Ichigo and he could hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He screamed for Grimmjow to stop, but his voice was still sore and the hand around his windpipe was torturous.

He tried to push his legs together, but Grimmjow was already between them and keeping them apart. He felt a hand spread his cheeks and when he felt the heat from Grimmjow, he yelled loudly into the apartment. He didn't want this. He voice seemed to get higher in pitch when Grimmjow slammed into him with force. He could smell the metallic scent in the air and knew it had to be him.

His body shifted as Grimmjow started to penetrate him. Ichigo continued to scream, his voice sounding horsed and angry with pain. It hurt so bad and he just wanted it to end. No matter how many times the blunet took him, it still hurt. His eyes bugged out when he felt the hand around his neck squeeze tighter. "Oh…what is this?" Ichigo didn't know what Grimmjow was saying. All he could feel was pain. "It seems like you are getting off on this."

Ichigo wanted to scream and say it was a lie. He would never do such a thing. He felt Grimmjow thrust into him with quick force. He could hear the man chuckle and wondered what was so funny. "Do you like it when I take you like this, Ichi? You're rock hard and drippin'. It must be a satisfying feeling." Ichigo could feel the tears rolling down his face faster and his wind supply steadily leaving his body. He heard himself moan when Grimmjow accidentally jabbed at his prostate and he could feel the shame seeping through his whole body. This was wrong. Wrong. WRONG. WRONG. WRONG! WRONG! This wasn't something he was supposed to be feeling. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. He was frightened. He was angry. He despised this man. His toes curled as his pleasure button was pressed again. He could feel the globs of precum sliding down his own skin and he could see the look of immense satisfaction of Grimmjow's face. Though everything was blurry, he could somehow see the man's face so clearly. He could hear the animalistic moaning coming from his handsome kidnapper above him. He could see the trickle of sweat roll down the man's face. Those piercing and bright blue eyes watched him intently and he felt the hand around his neck slowly loosen.

He moaned again and again. He shuddered and shook. He cried and sobbed. He didn't want this. He didn't enjoy this. He whispered his pleas for the man to stop. He chanted them until the tone in his voice rose and Grimmjow could hear them clearly. But what did the man do? He smiled. He mocked him. How could anyone call this love?

He felt the man above him pull out and felt himself being turned over. His face was pressed into the pillow with his behind high in the air. He screamed against the fluffy cotton when Grimmjow slammed back into him. His chest rubbed against the silk scarf wrapped around his wrists and Ichigo felt Grimmjow calloused hands squeezing and kneading at his flesh. He restrained himself from moaning as Grimmjow changed angles and slammed deeper into him, working the button inside harder and harder.

"You know ya like it, Ichigo. Don't try to deny it. Yer body is far more honest anyway…ya little slut." Grimmjow let his hands slide down and push against the soft sheets. He plastered his sweating chest against Ichigo's arching back and continued to penetrate into the tiny orifice that was surrounding him. He moaned in satisfaction when it squeezed and he knew Ichigo's body couldn't deny the pain that was in fact pleasure. He just wished Ichigo would come to his senses. He wished the man under him would see that he really did love him. He was trying to get the boy to understand him. And if that meant he had to force him, that he would have to hurt him, then he would. He would humiliate the boy until he saw that he was in fact in love with Grimmjow as well.

He could hear Ichigo's quiet voice as it plead for it to end, but he was far from done. He would teach Ichigo about his place…even if it took the entire night.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Ichigo moaned, feeling heat coming from behind him. He slowly blinked his eyes open, closing them quickly when the sun shined straight into them. He slowly opened them again and he caught sight of what looked like Grimmjow's living area. The light gray love seat sat caddy corner and the TV sat off to the side. He guessed he survived another night with the man. He guessed he was going to live another day through hell.

He frowned and looked down and saw Grimmjow's arm thrown over him. The long appendages were dangling in mid air and Ichigo could see the intricate lines of tattoos going up from his wrist. He was surprised at the way he was feeling. He couldn't feel the fear. He couldn't feel any anger in him from the night before. He was confused. He wasn't sure what he should be. _Disgusting._ Ichigo felt disgusting. He felt shame rising in him for what happened last night. He felt the prickling behind his eyes. He could feel the lump forming in his throat.

He felt Grimmjow move behind him and wrap his arms tighter around his lithe waist. He felt lips press themselves against the base of his neck and he heard the whispered words. He could tell Grimmjow was still in a dream-like state, but those words sounded exactly the way they sounded in his alert state. Love. Love? Ichigo didn't want Grimmjow's love. If this was what it entailed. He didn't want his compassion. He didn't want his heart and soul. He just wanted his life back. He wanted to go to school. He wanted to laugh with Shiro and mess around with Renji. He wanted to go partying and get drunk. He wanted to eat pizza with his friends again.

He wanted Tsukishima. He didn't want whatever Grimmjow was offering. He could smell the saline as his tears fell down his cheeks. He sobbed softly as his abductor slept soundly, right behind him.

* * *

D: I'm sorry, Ichigo. I know it hurts ;_; I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review and see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Woo! Thank you for all the favs, alerts and reviews. Here's the next chapter. Warnings for chapter are a little blood play and some sexual stuff.

Chapter 08

Tsukishima frowned as he gazed down at his book. He just couldn't focus, which was a new thing for him. It had been a little over three weeks since Ichigo was gone. The police hadn't found any possible leads and it made the dark haired man frustrated. He refused to believe that Ichigo wasn't coming back. He refused to believe that something that bad happened to the man.

Shiro seemed to be having a much harder time. He hadn't been eating much or sleeping, still trying to find something that would give away any leads to where Ichigo was. He felt like he had failed at his job of keeping Ichigo safe. He was the horse to his king and he felt that he wasn't holding up to that name. He knew he would have to tell Ichigo's family, but he wasn't even sure that he could be the barer of that bad news. Ichigo's family had been through enough with losing a mother/wife and losing Ichigo would be too traumatic for them.

Tsukishima wondered if there was something they were missing. He couldn't understand that there wasn't any evidence of Ichigo's disappearance. He knew there was something that he wasn't looking at hard enough. He looked up from his book and gazed into Ichigo's apartment. He noticed he had been coming there a little more since the smaller man had been gone. He couldn't find it in himself to leave Shiro alone for too long.

He frowned when he heard shuffling coming from the hallway. Standing up from the couch, he started to make his way towards Ichigo's room when he froze. His amethyst eyes gazed at Shiro, the man looking like a ghost. He looked paler than his already pale self did. His normal spiky hair lay limp across his forehead and Tsuki could see that it had grown a lot longer, spraying over his shoulders. The man's normal dazzling golden eyes were dull and lifeless, trying to be hidden under silver-white bangs.

"Shiro?" The pale man didn't seem to acknowledge that he was standing there. Tsuki watched the man walk towards the kitchen, something held in his hands. Tsuki could see a bundle of blue roses being held. Frowning, he made his way over, stopping the pale man from moving. "Shiro…what are those?"

The man looked up, his face sporting a frown. Looking back down at the object, he sighed. "These were from Ichi's stalker. I forgot t' throw them away." Tsuki looked down at them, a look of disgust on his face. He reached out and pulled off the note card that was dangling from the side. He read it as if it was the longest love letter ever written. He gazed at the curve and stroke of each character and inspected the gothic six with a frown.

"Shiro? Have you seen this symbol before?" The pale-skinned man shook his head, rounding the taller man and headed towards the kitchen. Tsuki gazed down at the gothic six with a critical eye, trying to figure out exactly where he had seen that mark before.

* * *

Ichigo moaned involuntarily as Grimmjow pulled out of him. He let his body fall limp against the sheets and gazed unseeing out into the open room. He listened to the sounds of Grimmjow moving at the end of the bed. He lowered his eyes to his bound wrists and he could feel the tiredness in his body spreading and his eyes starting to heavy.

"Ichi." Ichigo heard that deep baritone voice call to him before feeling a loving and warm hand run through his growing locks. He sighed, not caring about who it was, but enjoying the feel of comfort that came from it.

"…'m hungry." He heard a deep chuckle and felt the hand disappear slowly. He wanted to say 'come back', but he just couldn't bring himself to say such a thing to such a person. His eyes softly fluttered open and sepia brown eyes gazed into crystal blue. He wished he could read Grimmjow's mind. He wished he could understand how he saw everything.

He no longer felt the pain, because Grimmjow no longer hurt him. He no longer felt anger, because he no longer had the feeling in his body. He no longer felt fear, because he no longer did things to anger Grimmjow. He felt shame for how comfortable he seemed to be getting as the weeks passed. He felt sadness for betraying his own self, for betraying the feelings he has for Tsukishima. That man. That man with the shoulder length obsidian hair. That man with the deep violet eyes and subtle grin.

He felt tears start to form at the corner of his eyes, but continued to look in those pools of blue that haunted his dreams as well as his reality.

"Ichi? Whats wrong? Did I hurt you?" Ichigo could feel himself start to sob at the sound of genuine concern in the blunet's voice. He didn't want to feel like this. He didn't want to feel for Grimmjow. He wanted to be far from that man. He wanted him to rot in the ground for what he was doing. And on the other hand, he wanted Grimmjow to love him. He wanted to enjoy the compassion and pleasure the blunet was offering. His body enjoyed whatever the bigger man bestowed upon him, but his mind wanted to resent it and scorn the body for such thoughts and feelings of enjoyment.

Ichigo never felt so confused in his life. He wished someone would just… "Kill me," Ichigo mumbled. "Kill me. Kill me. Kill me, Grimmjow. Please just end this." He gazed up into those brilliantly blue eyes, repeating the words he hated so much. He was giving up. He just didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"What?"

"Kill me!" Ichigo shouted, surprising the bigger man. "You've already taken everything else! My pride! My kindness! My…my will to fight this any longer so just do it already. End my life so I won't have to suffer this confusion any more," Ichigo sobbed, burying his face back into the pillow.

Grimmjow sat there speechless, gazing down at the orange hair. Kill him? Grimmjow didn't want to kill him. He wanted to cherish him and love him. He wanted the berry to love him in return. He frowned to himself and looked away. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He refused to kill his berry. He refused to do such a thing.

"Wh…why? Why can't you just accept me?" Ichigo glanced up from the fluffy padding, tear stains streaming down his face and watched Grimmjow. He watched the man rise from the bed and head to the kitchen. "I don't understand why you just can't love me." Ichigo continued to watch Grimmjow, seeing the man pull open a drawer and start to search for something. "Do you hate me that much, Ichigo? Do you hate me enough to want to…die?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide when the blunet pulled out a glinting chef's knife. He started to feel that fear quickly push at his nerves and his body shook. His toes curled against the wrinkled sheets and his fingers gripped at the pillow. "Gri-Grimmjow?"

"I don't want to kill you, Ichigo, but if that is what you want. Then your wish is my command." Grimmjow knew he wouldn't have to do much to scare Ichigo. He turned around and calmly made his way back towards the bed. He would never hurt Ichigo to that extent. He may enjoy hurting the boy minimally, but he would never want to see the life die from his eyes permanently.

He watched the boy's orbs, widened with fear and regret. The berry was frozen was fright, not moving an inch. He crawled onto the bed and situated himself right above Ichigo. He gazed down at him with a calm look on his face. "Tell me, Ichigo. Is this really what you want? You rather _die_, than love me?"

Ichigo's mouth moved, but no sound spilled from it. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. He slowly and shakily reached out his hands, his palms faced up. He tightly shut his eyes, tears rolling from behind them. Grimmjow didn't understand what the boy was doing. He didn't understand what this act of submission was for.

"I-I don't know…what I want anymore. I'm so…confused," Ichigo sobbed. Grimmjow just stared down at him, the knife completely forgotten in his hand. "I-I want to…love you. I want to be able to, but…I just can't.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"It's wrong!" Ichigo shouted, squeezing his eyes tighter. He didn't want to look up into the face of his captor. "You are a monster, Grimmjow! I can't…I won't love you. I refuse to. How can I love you after what you have done to me!"

Grimmjow dropped the knife onto the bed and stared at Ichigo's hands. He took them into his and kissed the palms softly, letting his lips trail over the soft skin. He bit at the skin, earning a quiet moan from Ichigo. He let a hand lower to the knife, picking it up. He gripped the boy's wrists with his other hand and Ichigo swiftly opened his eyes. He watched with wide brown orbs as Grimmjow started to slide the cold metal against the palm of his hand. "I can cherish you, Ichigo. I can treat you sweetly and gracefully if that's what you want, but we both know that's not what you want."

Grimmjow let the tip of the knife press into the pristine tanned skin. He listened to the boy hiss as he dragged the knife down the middle of the palm. "We both know you enjoy the pain and the cruelty of my actions. We both know you enjoy being tied to this bed daily. We both know you wait with anticipation every time I walk out that door, just for me to come home again and ravish you roughly." Grimmjow continued to gaze into those chocolate eyes as he continued to slice the boy's skin. The tears forming in the eyes were beautiful. The teeth gnawing at the thick pouty lips were invigorating. He didn't have to look below to know that Ichigo was rock hard and dripping.

He pulled the knife away from the skin, listening to the boy whimper in pain. He looked down at the wound, savoring the sweet smell of blood. He lapped at it, cleaning the area with his tongue. Ichigo's muscles clenched at the feeling and he couldn't believe he was actually enjoying it. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Grimmjow planted kisses down his arms. They left trails of blood and before Ichigo know, there were was a tongue lapping at his chest.

His eyes glanced over to see the knife still gripped in Grimmjow's hand, the knife stained with his own blood. His body shuddered and quivered, as the temperature in the room seemed to heat up. "Ichigo…" The orange haired man looked down to see sapphire orbs gazing up at him. "Tell me what you want again." Ichigo moaned, feeling the mouth around his nipple. "Tell me to kill you. Over and over again. Until there is nothing left. Until you are a ghost of your former self. Then…let me mold you, Ichi."

Ichigo felt the knife's edge against his boiling skin. He felt it slice and mar his flesh. He watched as Grimmjow lapped at the blood that formed. He didn't understand why he wasn't fighting. He didn't understand why he was just laying there, enjoying the pain. He could feel Grimmjow's abdomen rub against his throbbing heat. He felt soft lips press themselves against his stomach…against his navel, until a nose was buried in his curly vermilion pubic hair, breathing in deeply. "Grimm-"

"Shhh, Ichi. Just let me." Ichigo watched Grimmjow descend on him in a torturing manner. He watched fingers wrap themselves around him and moaned at the squeezing pressure that was given. Grimmjow wanted to taste Ichigo completely. He wanted to devour him, consume him whole. Ichigo cried out when he was engulfed in wet heat. He quickly placed his bound wrists against his mouth, not wanting to hear his own pleasured voice.

_Deny it, Ichigo. You don't want this. It's not right._

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow swallowed around him. He looked away from the man devouring him and saw the glint of metal lying on the sheets. His hands shakily reached for it, picking it up. Lifting his hands high in the air, his tearful brown eyes watched Grimmjow, his state completely oblivious. He knew it was now or never. It was the perfect timing. His hands started to shake and tears started to fall down his face. He brought the knife down and everything seemed to go in slow motion. His body shut down completely and before he could see what he did. His vision went black.

* * *

Tsukishima gazed at the computer screen, frowning. He had searched and searched for what felt like hours, but had yet found any leads on the Gothic symbol. He wondered if he was over looking something. He sighed, leaning back in Ichigo's desk chair and stared at the computer screen. Glancing over, he saw Shiro staring blankly at the TV, not really watching what was on.

"Shirosaki?" He waited for a response but wasn't even sure if he would get one. "What was that guy's name that worked at the corner market? He didn't tell me when I spoke to him."

"…Grimmjow," Shiro mumbled, his eyes still resting on the spot where the TV was. Tsuki leaned forward and typed the name into the Google search. Article after article came up with Grimmjow's name in the title. Clicking on a link, he read the information.

_Young male Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (19) arrested for aggravated assault, murder and illegal possession of narcotics. After spending six years of his fifteen year sentence, he was appealed. He is now under parole and is known to live in the Rukongai prefecture. _

Tsuki gazed at the image of Grimmjow staring back at him with a much younger face. The man was still handsome, even back then. His eyes were still as fierce and deep. Though his jaw wasn't as defined, he still looked like the model type. He didn't like this man for some reason. The blue haired criminal gave him an uneasy feeling and he needed to know more about him.

He went back to the Google search and typed in 'Gothic six' and Grimmjow's name, hitting the search button. He scrolled down and clicked on the images link, hoping something would show up. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a couple of images. Clicking on one, it lead to a site. Reading the information, he found out more about the Gothic symbol.

The information talked about a group of people, more like a gang that bared the Gothic numbers on various parts of their body. There was ten to be exact. Tsuki scrolled down to see images of just some of the tattoos and he caught sight of the Gothic six. He wasn't sure if it was Grimmjow's because faces were hidden, but there had to be some connection and Tsukishima would definitely find out what that connection was.

* * *

:O Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review and see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Quick update! :D Sorry for torturing everyone. No Warnings for this chapter.

Chapter 09

Shiro sat on the train, his silver locks hiding his eyes. His hands were interlocked, hiding his mouth as he hunched over himself. His body was tired and he still hadn't gotten much sleep. He wondered how he was going to be able to do this. He squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to will away the tears that were trying to break through. He had to be strong for Ichigo and his family. He knew his King wouldn't want to see him cry. He was the horse, his king's protector. He was angry with himself for not being able to do his job right. He was angry with himself for not following his king's orders.

They should have moved. He should have watched over Ichigo a little better. He couldn't blame anyone but himself if Ichigo didn't come back. He scrubbed his hands down his face in attempted to calm his nerves. His cell phone rang and he quickly pulled it from his jacket, hoping it was good news from Tsuki.

"Hello?"

"Shiro, it's Tsuki. Are you still on the train?" Shiro sighed and nodded before saying yes. "I'm going to the police station tonight with the information I found. Hopefully they can put two and two together and look for Ichigo some more." Shiro couldn't believe that Grimmjow was on Tsuki's personal suspect list. The man had been nothing but nice to both him and Ichigo. He did seem kind of shady, but he himself was the same way.

"Are ya sure about this? I really don't think it's 'em. He looked at Ichigo with a perverted eye, but seriously who hasn't?" Shiro listened to the sigh on the other end. He knew Tsuki was just as worried about Ichigo as he was. He knew the man wouldn't say something unless he really meant it, but Shiro couldn't even fathom the idea of someone they had become friendly with doing such a thing.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Shiro." It was the pale mans turn to sigh, but he didn't say much else. He wasn't sure what to say. He missed Ichigo. He missed him more than he had ever missed anything else. Ichigo was almost like a brother to him and he couldn't see himself without the orange haired man. They had been inseparable since preschool, their mothers being best friends.

"Okay. Well do what cha gotta do. I'll call you when I get back from Karakura." Shiro listened as the phone disconnected and he pulled it away to stare down at it. He sighed and leaned back against the soft seat. This was so depressing.

* * *

Shiro stood in front of the house he was so familiar with. The normal sap green roof with white drain pipes. The cream singles and large sign that read 'Kurosaki Clinic'. He frowned, staring at the parking lot he and Ichigo used to draw on. He couldn't bring himself to move his feet. He wasn't ready to do this. He wasn't ready to explain to Isshin that Ichigo was gone. He wasn't ready to see Yuzu burst into tears and Karin's angry face. He backed away and started to walk away from the house.

He started to make his way towards the park down the street. He just needed a little more time. Upon reaching there, he noticed a few kids playing in the sand. He made a beeline to the swings and sat down in one. He felt himself grip the chains and start to rock back and forth in the swaying seat. He stared down at his feet as the dragged through the sand.

He didn't even know where to start when it came to explaining what had happened to Ichigo. He wasn't even sure himself. He didn't know where Ichigo was exactly. He didn't know if Ichigo was dead or alive. It had been almost a month since he had seen his best friend. He could feel the tingling at the corner of his eyes. He could feel the tears slowly falling as he gazed down at the grains of sand. He hadn't cried ever since he had lost his mother. She had been the only biological family he had left, but he was lucky that Isshin had taken him in and adopted him.

"Shiro-nii?" The pale skinned swiftly looked up to see Yuzu standing in front of him with a confused expression. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and rose from the swing.

"Yuzu. What are ya doing here?"

"I should be asking you that! ...And where is Ichigo-nii?" Shiro stood from the swing and made his way over to her, frowning. He held his hand out to the now teenage girl and she gladly took it.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

* * *

Isshin stood there with a void expression. Shiro wasn't sure if he should say anything else so he kept quiet. He could see the confusion and pain in the man's eyes. The usual goofy demeanor had completely disappeared and Shiro knew that this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Are you sure?" Shiro swallowed and nodded.

"It's been…jus' about a month since he's been gone. I-I don't know who took him or where he co-could be at." Shiro was starting to lose his own bearings. He knew Isshin wouldn't cry in front of him, but he knew the man was hurting more than anyone else was at the moment.

"I can't believe this."

"I'm so sorry, Isshin." Shiro buried his face in his hands and tried to compose himself. The goateed man looked down at his adopted son with a frown.

"What are you talking about, Shiro? Why would you be sorry?"

"I should have been protectin' him!" Shiro shouted. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't enjoy feeling as if it was his fault. "I wasn't supposed to let this happen," he sobbed. "I wasn't…"

Isshin frowned and calmly made his way over to Shiro. Squatting down, he wrapped his arms around the pale-skinned man. Shiro quickly leaned against the older man and sobbed his heart out. He couldn't bear to lose Ichigo and he knew Shiro felt the same. He lowered his face into thick unruly locks and breathed out.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure…I hope."

* * *

Grimmjow was thoroughly pissed. He hissed, trying to roll his shoulder. He couldn't believe Ichigo would do such a thing to him. The little bitch had stabbed him right in the back. Literally. Grimmjow stared out in front of him as Szayel tried to fix the deep wound. He didn't even want to look at Ichigo. He had already taught the boy a lesson and he feared that if he looked at him any more, he would really kill him.

He looked down at his bruised knuckles, flexing them. "Grimmjow?"

"What," he growled.

"What about the boy? I think it's cruel to just leave him like that."

"Since when do you care about other people's wellbeing?" Grimmjow looked over his shoulder and glared into amber eyes behind white framed glasses. Out the corner of his eye he could see Ichigo's bloody form lying across the bed. The other man frowned, his golden eyes showing detest. Grimmjow sighed and looked away. He knew he couldn't leave Ichigo like that. "…Whatever. Just look him over or something. Make sure he's still breathing, bandage him up and then get out."

"Is that any way to talk to the person that's fixing your shoulder **AND** keeping it quiet that you are in here practically killing someone?"

"I can kill you as well, Szayel. If that's what you want. I have no problem calling someone else."

"Psh…you have no one else that has my medical expertise or medical knowledge. So shut your trap and be nice to me." Grimmjow frowned and sighed. He knew that much was true. He knew the pink haired man would keep his mouth shut as well.

"Look, sorry. I'm just a little wired right now."

"Because of the boy?" Grimmjow grunted and ran his fingers against his raw knuckles. "You know…you are doing the same thing that Ulquiorra did to you." Grimmjow's eyes went wide and he whipped around to stare up into golden eyes.

"Wha?"

"Ulquiorra. He did hurt you when you were younger. I remember having to always come to your aid because you two had gotten into fights and he had beaten you to a bloody pulp. Or how you ran after him and got caught up in his bullshit. He thoroughly fucked you up, Grimmjow. And now look at what you are doing. You are thoroughly fucking this boy up." Szayel sighed and walked over to the bed. "Why don't you just let him go? He looks like he needs to be in a hospital."

The blunet's eyes looked hazy as he stared down at Ichigo's broken body. The boy's left eye was swollen shut and Grimmjow could see the dried blood that once flowed from the narrow nose. The once soft and pouty lips were split. There were fingerprints around the boy's throat and Grimmjow could see the bruises littered across Ichigo's upper torso.

"…No…no, he stays here."

"You really did a number on him. I'm surprised he's still alive." Grimmjow actually sighed in relief when he heard that Ichigo was still breathing. He had literally thought he had killed the boy when he called Szayel over. He knew he was capable of killing so it wouldn't have shocked him if he had killed Ichigo. He was just glad that the boy was still alive. Rising up from the couch, he grabbed his wallet and keys and walked towards the front door.

"Whatever. Just fix him up. I'm going out for a bit. Don't leave until I come back."

"You love him that much?"

Grimmjow slipped his hand around the doorknob, gripping it tight. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pulled the door open. "…Yeah, I do."

Szayel watched the man walk out, closing the door behind him. He sighed and glanced back towards Ichigo. "Well, then I guess I better make you look decent."

* * *

"What do you mean, 'that isn't enough to go on'?" Tsuki was furious and ready to attack a police officer. "I don't think it's just a coincidence that it's the same symbol. They have to mean something."

"I understand that, Tsukishima-san, but we can't just go on that."

"Well then go on the fact, that he's a convicted murderer with not one decent bone in his body. He's been stalking Ichigo all over the place. He even harassed him by sending hundreds of these gifts to his house and now, now Ichigo is missing. Not to mention, Ichigo went missing around the corner market and this man was the last one to see him alive. Shouldn't you people be investigating this more?"

The tub of lard officer gazed at Tsuki with an unreadable expression. Quite frankly, most of the officers had given up on Ichigo's case. They had claimed the boy just ran away. It wasn't an unlikely case, being that a lot of young students did it. It might have been the pressure of school or they just wanted to get away from everything.

"We can go ask Grimmjow-san some more questions." Tsuki glanced over to see the two officers he had talked to previously. "I think Tsukishima-san has some valid points. Beside I want to talk to that blue haired man again. Any way you look at it, he seems like he's hiding something. His parole is already completed, but since he is a convicted felon, we have the right to search his apartment."

Tsuki sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I feel it's my, as well as the rest of the station's obligation to do a thorough investigation and squeeze as much information out of this as possible."

Tsukishima spoke to the police officers a bit more before leaving the station. He hoped that they would find anything new that would help in bringing Ichigo home safely. He just hoped that there was something to actually be brought home.

* * *

Grimmjow was walking back to his apartment when he spotted a cop car sitting on the curb right in front. His eyes went wide and he stopped in his tracks. He noticed two police officers in the front and he quickly slid into an alley. His heart was beating frantically as he tried to figure out what to do. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He swiftly texted a message before slipping it back into his pocket.

He needed to relax or they would think he was acting suspicious instantly. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and ran a through his hair. He looked down at the bag of food and was glad that he actually had an alibi of where he was. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the alley and proceeded to make his way back to his apartment. The moment he stepped up to the concrete stairs, the two officers stepped out of the car. Grimmjow tried not to narrow his eyes at the red headed officer from before.

"Ah, Grimmjow-san, it's so good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too. ...So what can I do for you two?" The red headed cop smirked before slipping a piece of gum into his mouth.

"Well, we just wanted to ask you a few more questions. If you don't mind." Grimmjow shook his head and leaned against the railing that was connected to his apartment complex. "Well, you said before that you knew nothing about Kurosaki Ichigo's disappearance and we just want to tie up some loose ends. May we look in your apartment?"

"My apartment? For what exactly?"

The officer shrugged. "It's part of our investigation. We rather ask, then have to go through the hassle of a warrant and making it seem like you are more of a suspect than you are." Grimmjow frowned as he gazed into dark brown eyes. "We really don't need a warrant anyway though, seeing as you are a convicted felon."

Grimmjow sighed and turned on his heel, throwing his hand over his shoulder. He listened to the officers walk behind him and up to his apartment. He really hoped a miracle would happen and they wouldn't even have to step foot in his apartment. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and slipped them into the key hole. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open. He was about to step inside when the officer held out his hand.

"I think we will go in first." Grimmjow frowned, but moved to the side, letting both officers into the pitch-black apartment. Grimmjow walked in behind them and flipped the switch on, illuminating the small studio apartment. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen counter and set the food down. He tried to act neutral, as if he wasn't hiding a kidnapped man somewhere in his apartment.

He watched the officers search his place, not caring if they ruined his nice and clean sheets. They opened closets and drawers, throwing his neatly folded clothing out. The red head seemed to be having fun dirtying his apartment up. After a while more, they stopped searching, leaving the clothing, sheets and anything else they took out, on the floor for Grimmjow to clean up later.

"I told you guys before that I didn't have anything to do with Ichigo's disappearance. Just because I was arrested before, doesn't mean I did it. Maybe you should ask if his black haired friend did something with him." The blunet tried his best not to be smug, but he couldn't help it. He hated people coming into his property and fucking his shit up, especially cops. He had rights just like anyone else.

The red headed cop narrowed his eyes at the blunet and stepped closer, letting their noses almost touch. "I know you are behind this," he whispered. "Don't think for a second that you are off the hook. We have the gifts you sent Ichigo and when we swab it for whatever and your prints are found to be on them. I'm coming back for you." The red headed cop smirked, reaching his hand out and pushing the bag of food off of the counter. He smirked wider when he heard it hit the tiled floor.

He stepped away from Grimmjow and made his way to the door, opening it and stopping in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder with a smile and tipped his hat. "You have a nice evening now, ya hear." And then he was gone.

Grimmjow sighed and looked down at the bag before picking it up and setting it back down on the counter. He made his way out of the apartment, closing the door behind him and started to walk down the hallway. He stopped at the apartment about three doors down and knocked.

"…Who is it?" a muffled voice came.

"It's me." There was shuffling before the door was open and Szayel was revealed. Grimmjow quickly slipped into the apartment, closing the door behind him and leaned up against it. "Thank Kami, I texted you at the right time. I didn't think you would be able to get him out of there in enough time."

"Don't mention it, but you owe me big time for all of this running around I'm doing to save your ass." Grimmjow just waved him off and made it to the guest bedroom. He knew Szayel wouldn't let anyone sleep in his bed other than himself. He stepped into the room and stared down at Ichigo's unmoving form. The boy was bandaged up and Grimmjow could finally see the rise and fall of the boy's chest. He closed the door behind him, wanting some alone time with him. Taking off his shoes, he slowly slipped onto the bed and buried his face in the area next to Ichigo's stomach. He slowly wrapped his hands around the boy's waist, careful of the bruises there.

He listened to Ichigo's soft breathing and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you. You made me angry. You made me so angry that I just...flipped out. You know I love you though, right? …You know I only do this so you won't leave me. You…you can't leave me, Ichigo." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer to him and shut his eyes tightly. "I wouldn't know what to do if you left me. So, please. Please just don't leave me."

On the opposite side of the door Szayel leaned against the wall. He frowned to himself. He really felt sorry for the boy, but he felt sorrier for what would happen if the boy left Grimmjow. He sighed and left the hallway, leaving the two of them together in the room.

* * *

And there you go. No...no one died. That would've been the end of the story if someone died. I don't want to end it yet! :3 But I hoped you guys enjoyed. Please review and see you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hurr, hurr! New chapter! :D Sex warning. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Pain. There was so much pain. Everywhere. His mind, his body, even his soul. He didn't understand where it all was coming from. He gazed out in front of him, seeing that his surrounding area was black, void of anything and everything. No light or shadow. There wasn't an up or down. He couldn't see anything. He frowned, wondering exactly where he was. He let his eyes roam across the area.

"Hello?" he shouted into the room. He was surprised that his voice didn't echo in such a large room. "Hello! Anyone there?" he called again. He frowned and tried to rise up from his laying position, but he couldn't move an inch, his body feeling like a cement block.

…_,Ichigo. _

Ichigo looked up when he heard a voice call his name. Most of the sentence was muffled and he wished he had heard it all. "Hello?"

_I'm sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you._

"…Grimmjow?" Ichigo mumbled. He looked around, wondering where the bigger man's voice was coming from. He continued to listen, trying to pinpoint exactly where it was.

…_You know I love you though, right? …You know I only do this so you won't leave me. You…you can't leave me, Ichigo._

The man's voice sounded like it was laced with pain. It sounded lost and abandoned. "Grimmjow, where are you?" Ichigo wondered if the blunet could even hear him. He seemed to just be saying things as if he was speaking to himself.

_I wouldn't know what to do if you left me. So, please. Please don't leave me._

Ichigo felt warmth radiate around him. It was loving, strong and it reminded him of the feeling he felt when he slept at night. Ichigo frowned, feeling something in his burst with sadness. He wondered why Grimmjow was acting such a way. Ichigo wouldn't even know how to get away. He was confused about his feelings towards Grimmjow. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay by the man's side or leave. Every time he gazed into those sorrowful blue eyes, he wondered who had hurt Grimmjow so much that he would act in such a way.

He closed his eyes and sighed. For the first time in a month, he actually wanted to see Grimmjow's face. He wanted to comfort those sad eyes. Ichigo couldn't believe how fast he had already fallen. He had the feeling that he would never be able to leave Grimmjow's side and his mind was starting to create this sweet illusion. No matter what Grimmjow had done to him, the man's words always seemed like they would penetrate straight through any action.

When he wanted to open his eyes again, he could feel some of the pain from before. His body was aching something harsh and the pain in his left eye was making it difficult to use. He felt really fucked up. He hummed, trying to figure out exactly where he was. He could feel pressure on his lower torso and slowly gazed down. Seeing a mop a blue spikes, he sighed.

"Gr-Grim-Grimmjow," he mumbled. Even his lips were in pain and he was surprised that he could even speak.

"Ichi!" The man's quickly shot up and Ichigo groaned at the pain the small amount of movement did to him. Ichigo stared into scared azure eyes. He didn't know Grimmjow could make such an expression. He slowly moved his hand, noticing that his palm was wrapped in bandages. His mind reeled to the cut that had been made to it and wondered if it would leave behind a scar.

He let his hand ghost over Grimmjow's cheek and watched as the man slowly grabbed it and pressed kisses against it. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo." Ichigo just shook his head and slowly closed his eye.

"I-its…o-okay."

"You won't leave me, right?" Ichigo slowly opened his eye and gazed into the pools of blue. He could feel the hopeful aura surrounding the man and sighed. Closing his eye back, he could still Grimmjow's hand wrapped around his own.

"N-no…I won't leave you."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Ichigo and Grimmjow stayed with Szayel. Ichigo needed constant medical attention for wounds and just taking painkillers didn't seem to heal the pain. Szayel didn't really seem to mind, but he had told Grimmjow to be careful. Every time he stepped out of the apartment he had noticed a cop car parked across the street. Grimmjow had said that he noticed it too and he was kind of glad that he hadn't been staying at his own apartment.

He knew those damn cops would probably try to spring another property search on him, so he had to be as careful as possible. He had kept to his normal routine, going to work as usual. He didn't want the police to start seeing him as someone more suspicious then he already was. He knew them being on his tail was all the work of Ichigo's present boyfriend, Tsuki, and he wished he knew how to get rid of him.

Grimmjow sighed as he wiped his hand across the fogged mirror in his bathroom. He had come home to take a shower before heading to the drug store for some more medical supplies. He was glad it was his day off so that he could spend time with Ichigo. The boy had been sleeping most of the time, but he guessed it was because of all the pain. He didn't care how he spent time with the orange haired man though. If Ichigo was sleeping, he would be laying there right beside to him. If Ichigo was hungry, he would be the one feeding him. Whatever Ichigo needed he would be there to take care of it.

Grimmjow was trying his best to keep his temper at bay, but I seemed his conscience wanted him to do nothing more than hurt the berry. He was trying his hardest to fight the urge to hurt Ichigo anymore. The boy had said that he would stay with him and Grimmjow believed him. No matter how much his inner mind said that Ichigo was just lying. Or that as soon as Ichigo was healthy again, he would run back to his boyfriend. Grimmjow didn't want to believe any of that. He had it in his mind that Ichigo had already come to love him. He just hoped that that was true.

_Ding Dong_

Grimmjow looked away from the mirror when the door bell rung and proceeded to go answer it. He was still clad in just a towel and wondered who would even be coming to his home so early in the morning. Upon opening the door, he was grabbed and slammed to the wall, his cheek pushing hard against the painted wall. He yelled at how the action jarred his wounded shoulder. He felt a grip on the back of his neck and watched as two officers shuffled into his home.

"What the fuck!"

"Good morning, Grimmjow-san."

"Fuckin bastard! What the fuck are you doin here!"

"Oh, temper, temper. And so early in the morning, no less. If you must know, we are here to do our routine search."

"This is fuckin harassment, ya know." Grimmjow glared into beady little brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. And you have rights just like anyone else," the red haired cop taunted. Grimmjow listened as cops started to raid through his belongings, probably creating a mess like the ydid before. He listened to whispered conversations and heard things being shuffled.

"Hanakari-san!" The red haired cop glared over his shoulder at his partners. "We haven't found anything out of the ordinary, other than some bloodied gauzes." Jinta nodded and looked back towards Grimmjow.

"What happened to your shoulder, Grimmjow-san? Get into a fight?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Now, can you let me the fuck go?" Grimmjow couldn't jerk the man away, in fear that he would make the stab wound on his shoulder far worse. He felt the pressure around his neck and arm loosen up and he quickly turned around to glare at the smaller man. He didn't understand how the guy had so much strength. "You guys didn't find anything. So, ya'll can leave now. I have errands to run."

"Naw, I don't think so. You are coming with us."

Grimmjow snorted and looked down at the officer. He frowned, realizing how serious the cop was being. "Are you fuckin serious? I ain't did nothin'."

"We can escort you out naked, if you want."

Grimmjow sighed and made his way back to the bathroom. After bandaging his wound and getting dressed, he rode to the local precinct with the two cops. He hated sitting in the back seat of a police car. It was like six years ago all over again. He frowned to himself, hoping that Szayel didn't need anything anytime soon, because he knew it was going to be a long day.

"What a way to spend my day off."

* * *

"I fuckin' told ya'll. I ain't do nothin'. Do ya'll even fuckin' listen to people?" Grimmjow practically growled at the room full of cops. He had been sitting there for a little over two hours explaining to them that he didn't know anything. He was tired, aggravated and he wanted to get back home to check on Ichigo. He knew the boy was probably wondering where he was. He had been taking care of him all night and when Ichigo had asked him if he had to work the next day. He had told him that he would spend the entire day with him. He hated to see disappointment on the berry's face, so he needed to get home as soon as possible.

"Calm yourself, Jeagerjaques-san. We are just going over routine questions."

"Bullshit. This stopped being routine, the moment you guys started parking out in front my home. Harassment isn't fuckin' cool."

Jinta, the red headed officer, frowned from his spot he had been standing at. He knew they really weren't going to get anywhere with this line of questioning. Grimmjow seemed like a very good liar and he knew how to not incriminate himself, unless he really wanted to. He needed to find another way to get answers from the blue haired ex-con.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think back to what Tsukishima had said before. He turned his back to the interrogation and headed to the evidence room. Stepping inside, he started to search for the objects Tsukishima had brought him. The blue foil wrapped rose and gift tag. Pulling it from the shelf, he headed back into the interrogation room, silently closing the door behind him.

"Everyone, get out," he said in a firm tone.

"But Hanakari-san-"

"I said out. I have some questions of my own and I don't want you guys ruining anything." He watched the men in the room, still standing as if they really didn't want to leave. He could see the disappointment in their faces and snarled at them. "GET OUT!" They flinched and quickly shuffled out, leaving Grimmjow and their boss alone.

Grimmjow sat there with a bored expression, waiting for more harassment to come his way. He watched the red haired cop glare over his shoulder at him and sighed.

"Can we get this over with already? I still need to run errands before I go back home."

"Gladly." Jinta walked over to the table and threw down the bagged evidence onto the table. Grimmjow glanced down at it, his eyes enlarging slightly before going back to normal. "Do you recognize this, Grimmjow-san?"

Grimmjow shrugged and looked back down at it. "Looks like some sissy gift someone would give their girlfriend. What's it got ta' do with me?"

"Well, it was given to us by one of Ichigo-san's friends. Did you give it to him?"

"Ichigo? No, why the hell would I give him something like that?" Grimmjow frowned, wondering how he could keep all this up without slipping.

Jinta smirked before grabbing a file that was sitting on the edge of the desk. He started to flip through it, looking at a variety of pictures before pulling one out. He gazed at it before lowering it down to the table and sliding it over to Grimmjow.

"Does **that** look familiar?" Grimmjow looked down at the picture and noticed that it was his mug shots from when he was arrested many years ago. He looked so much younger. His torso was so much skinnier then, but it still sported the same gothic six tattoo on his lower back.

"Yeah, so? It's just a picture of my tattoo. Big deal."

"Ah, you would think so, but I know for a fact that there aren't many people that have this same exact tattoo. Of course there are copies. Once the Espada were in the news, their tattoos became very popular, but there weren't any that were completely identical." Jinta slid the photo to the side and reached for the evidence bag, pushing it down to sit next to the picture of the tattoo.

"So when I did a comparison, I found out that your tattoo and the symbol on Ichigo's so-called gift were exactly the same. I really don't think that's a coincidence, Grimmjow-san." Grimmjow frowned, narrowed blue eyes gazing into small brown eyes. He despised the smug look on the small cop and wanted nothing more than slice his head off. "See, Grimmjow-san…I know you have something to do with Ichigo-san's disappearance. You may have everyone else fooled, but I am one-step ahead of you. All you have to do is slip up and I'll be there to lock your ass away for the rest of your god-forsaken life."

"…Good to know. Can I go now?" Grimmjow growled. Jinta frowned, but nodded. He watched as the blunet headed for the door, never looking back. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. He needed a way to find more evidence on the blue haired man. He knew the man was hiding something and he had the feeling that he needed to continue to watch him. Grimmjow was far smarter than any of his colleagues were giving him credit and Jinta refused to let the man have the upper hand.

* * *

Grimmjow grumbled, walking down the carpeted hallway of his apartment complex. He had wasted a whole entire morning at the police station and he wondered if Ichigo would be upset at him. He made it to Szayel's door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer. The door slowly opened and long shaggy locks were revealed.

"Ichigo?" The blunet quickly slipped into the apartment and closed the door behind him, locking it. "What the hell are you doing up?" He quickly grabbed the fragile hand and softly pulled him into the living room, sitting him don on the couch. "Where the hell is Szayel?"

"…He had to go run some errands and said he would be back later. Did I do something wrong?" Grimmjow frowned and sighed.

"No you didn't do anything wrong." The blunet raised his hand and ran it through Ichigo's much longer tangerine locks. "How are you feeling, anyway? Still in pain?" Ichigo nodded and raised his bandaged hand to his eye that was still swollen. It wasn't as bad, but it was still hard for Ichigo to see out of. "I brought you some food and some more painkillers."

Grimmjow didn't have to worry about Ichigo leaving him anymore. The boy had promised to stay by his side and he believed him with every once of his being. He watched the oranget as he fed him, slipping the spoon of hot liquid into the boy's mouth. It seemed to become a routine that Grimmjow would feed Ichigo. The berry wanted to feed himself, but it was hard with his damaged hand.

"Gr-Grimmjow…i-is it okay if I call Shiro?"

"What? Why?" the blunet started to panic, thinking Ichigo was going to rat him out. Sepia brown eyes looked up at him, fear flashing in them.

"I-I just want to let him know that I'm okay."

"…No. It's too risky."

"But, I promise I won't say anything about where we are or anything. I just want-" Ichigo's voice was stopped dead when a hand swung across his face and his neck was twisted to the side. He shakily and slowly raised his hand to his mouth and felt the blood seep out from his once healing lip wound. He looked up to see Grimmjow sneering down at him.

"I thought it was only supposed to be us, Ichigo. I thought you wouldn't leave me or have anyone else interfere."

"…" Ichigo was afraid to even respond and he could see the anger boiling up in Grimmjow eyes.

"So…it was a lie."

"No! I-it wasn't a lie." Ichigo licked the blood from his lip, never taking his eyes off of Grimmjow. "I-I just…"

"Get on the floor." Ichigo stared, too stunned by fear to actually move. "…Do I have to repeat myself?" Grmmjow glared at Ichigo before growling and grabbing the boy by his shirt and yanking him down to the floor. Ichigo landed hard onto the carpet and hissed as it jarred his wounds. He didn't have the courage to look up at Grimmjow, but when he heard the sound of fabric shuffling he looked up. He watched as the blunet started to undo his pants, unzipping them and pulling himself free of his boxers.

Ichigo gulped and looked up to see the anger still in Grimmjow's cyan blue eyes. He felt a strong hand tug on his locks, pulling him closer to the already hardening manhood. He hissed at the pain in his scalp, but didn't try to pull away.

"Prove to me that you weren't lying." Grimmjow pulled the boy closer until the tip of his cock pushed up against Ichigo's cheek. "Prove to me that I'm the only person you think about." Ichigo frowned, but reached his hand out to grab the base of Grimmjow's cock. He gulped again, not sure exactly where to start. He could feel eyes on him as he gazed at the blunet's impressive length. He never thought he would get excited by just looking at it, picturing the horrible things Grimmjow had been doing to him. It still made him feel ashamed about how he got off on the pain that the blunet provided. Was his mind really that fucked already? Had he completely fallen? He wasn't sure how much time had passed by, but it seemed like quite a lot. Day after day he would wonder the date. He would wonder if he missed too much school or if Shiro and Tsuki considered him dead already.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow growled and Ichigo realized that he had let his mind wander. He knew these were the reasons that Grimmjow was doubtful of him. He couldn't help it though he worried about them. He worried about his normal life.

He pressed his lips against the heated flesh, wrinkling his nose at the strong scent. It was aromatic and Ichigo found his body shivering at the smell. He let his tongue run along the underside, feeling a vein from under Grimmjow's skin. Sucking on the skin, he listened as Grimmjow hummed in satisfaction. His mouth ascended the shaft and his tongue swirled around the head, slipping across the slit to taste Grimmjow. Ichigo moaned, his mouth wrapping around the cock head. He started to take Grimmjow into his mouth slowly, trying to prolong the ecstasy. He wanted Grimmjow to know that of course he was only thinking about him. Of course he wasn't thinking about his best friend and boyfriend.

He started to bob his head slowly, making sure to run his tongue along areas, his hand stroking the lower half where it couldn't reach. He heard Grimmjow moan and looked up to see the man staring down at him with half-lidded deep blue eyes. He felt fingers run through his locks, gripping strands. He felt the man start to push his head down to take him in more and hips thrust upwards. Ichigo tired his hardest to relax his throat, but it was hard and he pulled away, coughing from the gagging feeling.

"Tch, get up here." Ichigo glared up at the Grimmjow and Grimmjow smirked at the look. The blunet stroked his cock, letting Ichigo's saliva coat his hand. The oranget rose from his spot on the floor and slipped onto the couch next to Grimmjow. "Continue." Ichigo quickly went back to work slurping down Grimmjow's shaft. He could felt hands slid across his clothing behind, before his pants were pulled down. "Bend down." Ichigo did what he was told, still sucking Grmmjow off. He jerked when he felt a wet finger circle his hole before pushing in. He knew he was dripping, but he couldn't even think about it, with the fact that his mind was completely on getting Grimmjow off.

Ichigo's fingers wrapped around the base as his head continued to bob up and down, sucking the bulbous head and wrapping his tongue around the hot matter.

"Fuck," Grimmjow moaned, his head thrown back as he fucked Ichigo with his fingers. The boy was amazing. He was so glad that he wouldn't have to teach Ichigo how to pleasure him. It as if he already knew how. He licked his lips and slipped a third finger into Ichigo where his others were. Continuing to prepare the boy, he enjoyed how he was pushing back. He stretched, searching for the sweet button inside.

"Mmmm!" Ichigo moaned and Grimmjow chuckled, stabbing at the button inside. The fruit's hips started to move feverishly, wanting nothing more than to be fucked harder.

"Want me to fuck you, Ichi?" Ichigo shuddered, whining at the feeling of Grimmjow fingers. "How do you want it?" Grimmjow started to slow his fingers to a torturous pace. "Nice and slow?" Then he quickly started to jab into the boy, brutally stabbing at his prostate with force. "Or hard and fast?"

Ichigo pulled his lips from the man's cock, his lips wet and swollen, saliva dripping down his chin. "Ha-hard an-and f-fast," Ichigo panted.

"I don't think ya deserve it." Grimmjow looked down into lust-filled eyes. He couldn't believe the boy was being so wanton especially while he was still in pain. "You really are a slut, huh? Grimmjow pulled his fingers from out of Ichigo, listening to the boy whimper at the loss and smirked devilishly. "Ride me. Show me how much ya deserve it."

Ichigo quickly climbed onto Grimmjow, his back turned to the man. He leaned over, placing his hands on the man's knees. The blunet started to spread the boy's cheeks, lining his cock up to the hole and watched Ichigo slam down onto it, crying out. Grimmjow moaned at the tight surrounding and let his hands fall to his sides.

He watched the boy start to rise and fall on his cock. It was such a beautiful sight. The wanton cries seeping from those lips were miraculous and Grimmjow was surprised that he hadn't come already. He groaned, loving the way Ichigo's muscles contracted around him every time the boy slammed down.

Ichigo's moans were incoherent and Grimmjow wasn't sure if the boy was even speaking his language. He chuckled low. "You really are a slut, Ichigo."

* * *

Shiro sighed as he stared at the things in Ichigo's room. After coming back from Karakura, he decided it was probably time to start clearing the man's room out. He didn't want to believe that his best friend wasn't coming back, but it had already been two months since he had been gone. If Ichigo did in fact come back, Shiro was sure that the man probably wouldn't be the same.

Isshin had said he wouldn't discuss final preparations until they found Ichigo's lifeless body. He wanted to be sure that his son was in fact gone before actually having a funeral. He believed that Ichigo was still alive. He knew that his son wouldn't give up so easily. He was never the type. Shiro wished he could have that same faith. He wished he could believe that Ichigo was holding on to the very last breath.

He frowned, walking deeper into the room. He chuckled, staring down at the plush lion Yuzu had given them when they first left home. He glanced over to see a box of open condoms and a completely wrapped package of chocolate bars. Sitting on the bed, he stared at nothing in particular. He couldn't do this. He couldn't just give up on Ichigo yet.

He needed Ichigo to come home. He needed to know that this wasn't his fault, that Ichigo didn't blame him for any if this. He ran a hand through his hair and fell back onto the bed. Staring up at the wall, he could feel his eyes start to droop. He needed so much sleep. He knew his eyes were sporting dark circles from stress. Maybe if he slept here, he could actually get some sleep.

It felt like Ichigo was surrounding him, his aroma practically seeping out of the walls. He always smelled so sweet and Shiro always found comfort in being around the orange haired man. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

A few hours later, he was awakened by the phone, blaring to life. He slowly blinked his eyes open, golden orbs scanning the dark room. The phone rung again and he slowly raised himself onto his elbows. Yawning, he reached over and grabbed the phone that was sitting in the holder on top of the side table.

"Hello?" he answered, voice thick with sleep.

"…" Shiro frowned, his body starting to fully awaken.

"Hello?" he said in a more irritated way.

"Sh-Shiro," a meek, whispering voice responded.

Shiro's eyes enlarged and he sat up, his body heavy and shaking. He had to be dreaming or hallucinating. Maybe it was because of his lack of sleep. "…Ic-Ichi? King?" He could hear the soft sobbing and knew that something was in fact wrong.

"Sh-Shiro, I'm sc-scared. I'm scared that I'm falling for him. You have to come get me," Ichigo whispered.

"Who's him? Where are ya?" Shiro was up and making his way to the door, not even realizing that he was still on the house phone.

"I-I'm…I don't know where I am, but I-" Shiro froze, waiting for Ichigo to say anything else. He heard a scream and his eyes went wide. His heart started to thump; threatening to burst his chest open. There was crashing and Ichigo screaming for it to stop.

"King!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had to let him know!" The white skinned man heard Ichigo scream to someone over the speaker of the phone. "I didn't want him to-to worry about me!" Shiro could feel his knees start to shake when the boy screamed again and another crash was sounded. "Grimmjow, please!"

The line went dead and Shiro dropped the phone to the carpet before dashing out of the apartment. His legs led him straight to the only place he knew where to go. He ran up the stairs and through the double doors. He stopped at a wood door and banged his fist against it, wanting nothing more to break it down. He started to pace, biting his black nailed fingers.

He probably should have gone to the police first, but his body wasn't even following his brain. He looked up when the door open and he stared up into violet eyes.

"I know who has him. I know who has Ichi."

* * *

*trollface* LOL CLIFFY! Well not really, but kind of! I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review and see you next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Another quick update. I really hate torturing you guys. I won't update this again, until I finish other chapters for other stories, so enjoy it while you can. :D

Chapter 11

Szayel sighed, slipping the key into the door of his apartment. He was angry that he had to be the one to go out and get supplies for the boy. Grimmjow had taken far too long to come back and he had needed to change Ichigo's bandages. Opening the door, he frowned at the complete darkness of his home. He reached his hand out and flicked the switch, but frowned when no light was produced.

"Grimmjow, you damn ingrate. If the light blows out, replace it." Szayel huffed, closing the door behind him and walking deeper into the apartment. He started making his way towards the bedroom, knowing how to maneuver in his own place without a smidgen of light. He cursed when he stubbed his toe against something that shouldn't have been in his pathway. Frowning, he pulled out his cell phone, hoping the glow from it would be enough to light his path.

Pressing a few buttons, the cell phone illuminated and he could see that his apartment was in complete disarray. Chairs and his couch were knocked over. Even his lamps were shattered. He frowned, seeing a few specks of blood dried on his carpet. "Grimmjow! What the hell happened to my apartment!" He maneuvered about, steaming about the mess. Making it to the second bedroom, he threw the door open, but stopped dead in the doorway. He was still angry, but his eyes widened at the scene on the large queen sized bed.

"Grimmjow?" Golden eyes gazed upon Grimmjow sitting against the headboard of the bed; the man's long fingers were running through bloodied orange locks, as Ichigo lay in between his legs, completely unconscious. The man's blue eyes were unfocused, not looking at anything particular and the trimmed blue eyebrows were furrowed together. Szayel lowered his eyes to see the boy's clothes were ripped and bloody as well, the sheets below stained in red and he sighed. "Can't you let the boy be for one day? He was just getting better."

"…"

"Grimmjow, I know you hear me."

"…He was going to leave me," Grimmjow whispered, his voice sounding foreign to Szayel. "I couldn't let him go." The blunet looked down, still brushing bloody locks with his fingers.

"Is he even still alive?" Grimmjow's eyes went large and he looked back up at the pink haired man. Golden eyes rolled and Szayel made his way closer to them, stopping when he heard Grimmjow start to growl. "Calm yourself, Grimmjow. You are acting like a rabid dog. I'm just going to check him."

The man made his way closer and Grimmjow kept his eyes on the moving form. He watched Szayel press his fingers against the boy's pulse point, hoping Ichigo was still alive. "You are such an idiot, Grimmjow. I really worry about you and your mental state. Jail did nothing for you, only seeming to make you worse. You need to let him go. Now."

"Is he dead?" Szayel pulled away, folding his arms across his chest and gazed into Grimmjow's fiery blue eyes. "…Tell me, damnit!"

"What do you think, idiot?" The pink haired medic didn't think this was such a good idea anymore. He thought about calling the police himself and having Grimmjow be taken away so that the boy could get some much-needed medical attention. He didn't want to tell the blunet that the boy was almost a hairsbreadth away from dying. He didn't need the bigger man throwing a fit.

"If you don't get him to a hospital, he's likely to die. He needs medical attention by a real life doctor. I know I am quite gifted in the medical field, but there are even things that I still don't know. I am still a student, for your information."

Grimmjow frowned and gazed down at the broken Ichigo. He slowly ran his fingers across the boy's bruised face before shaking his head. "I-I can't. I can't let him leave, Szayel. If he goes to a hospital I'll never see him again. I don't want to risk that."

"Then get out." The blunet looked back up to see the serious expression on his friend's face. "I refuse to help you any longer if you can't see what you are doing to this boy."

"Wh-wha?"

"Grimmjow, grow the hell up. If you keep treating people like this of course they aren't going to want to stay with you. I understand Ulquiorra hurt you and obviously that completely fucked up your mind, but seriously, this isn't healthy. You can't force people to do what you want them to do. You can't continually beat this boy and expect him to come out without a single scar. Do you really want to be with someone who only stays with you out of fear? Out of unwillingness?"

Szayel made his way back towards the door. "I want you out in the next twenty minutes. Don't come back over here until you have taken some responsibility. But, knowing you, you'll probably be caught and in jail quicker before that happens."

Grimmjow watched as pink hair disappeared down the dark hallway. He looked down, seeing that Ichigo hadn't moved one inch since he had been speaking with Szayel. "Ichigo?" He slid down so that he could look at him face to face. He stared at the swollen and bruised cheeks. Both the boy's eyes were black now and Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo's face would ever look the same again. "I-Ichigo." His sapphire eyes flickered back and forth across the boy's face, feeling the prickle of tears start to form. He couldn't remember the last time he ever felt the urge to cry.

He slowly slid off of the bed before he leaned over and picked Ichigo up. His heart felt heavy when the boy just lay limp in his arms, gravity doing its job to the long arms and legs. He could feel the blood dripping from between the boy's legs and onto his forearm where he held Ichigo tight.

Maybe Szayel was right. Maybe he really didn't deserve Ichigo. He did nothing but hurt the boy. He felt his legs start to move and he headed out of the room and out of the apartment. He slowly made his way to his own place, slipping inside and closing the door behind him. Forgetting to lock the door, he walked into the pitch-black room and slipped onto the bed. Maybe it was time for him to just give everything up. He had thought that everything he had been doing would get Ichigo to stay by his side, but maybe he thought wrong.

Still holding Ichigo tight in his arms, he buried his face in the crook of the smaller male's neck. He started panting harshly, his lungs constricting. His heart hurt so badly and he didn't know what he should do. He wanted Ichigo to stay with him. He wanted Ichigo to only think about him, only want him. He thought that he would be happy now, after getting his heart broken the first time. He breathed through his nose, smelling the sweet aroma of Ichigo coupled with the coppery smell of blood and sobbed. Tears spilled from his eyes and he yelled against the warm flesh. His voice was muffled, but it sounded so much louder to his own ears.

He wished he had another chance. He wished he could go back and change how things happened. He sobbed the boy's name, repeating it like some religious chant.

"…I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

* * *

"And you are sure about this, Shirosaki-san?" Shiro wanted to pounce on the stupid and fat cop sitting behind the desk. He seriously wondered who was recruiting these guys. By time they got off of their fat ass, something far worse would probably happen.

"Where da fuck is Officer Jinta? Obviously yer ass can't do yer job right. I really should fuckin' report ya."

"Hanakari-san stepped out for a moment, but I can call him." Shiro and Tsuki looked up when they heard another voice. "Is this about Ichigo-san?" Shiro nodded and the officer quickly pulled out his two-way radio. "He was on his way over to Grimmjow-san's apartment anyway for another search."

"Ya need to tell 'em that Ichigo called me and said he was wit Grimmjow." The officer nodded and Shiro watched with golden eyes as the officer started to speak with Jinta on the other line. He heard the red haired cop start to bark orders through the radio, yelling loudly and angrily at his partner. After a while, he lowered his head and buried his face into his hands. He was still a little shaken up by the sounds that he had heard so loud and clearly. Ichigo had sounded so frightened and completely unlike himself. He was glad that his orange haired best friend was alive, but he could tell that there was going to be some complications.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before glancing over to Tsukishima who was sitting next to him, rocking back and forth. "Tsuki." The dark haired man looked up, his amethyst eyes duller than normal. "T-Thank ya for everything. Without ya I really think this would have been more difficult for me."

Tsuki just shook his head and looked back towards the tiled floor. "I care about Ichigo too. Maybe not as much as you, but I do have a little soft spot for him. I mean, he is my boyfriend after all." Shiro frowned and leaned back in his seat. "I hope he's okay though."

"I'm sure he will be fine. …He's my King." Tsuki smiled sadly and looked away from Shiro. The dark haired man knew Shiro was just trying to lighten the mood and he really hoped that he was nothing but right.

* * *

Jinta snarled to himself as he started to make his way up to Grimmjow's apartment. The other officers could feel the anger and utter disgust for the blue haired man surrounding their boss. "You four, when we get up there, stay behind me. Keep your eyes open. We don't know how this is going to go down. Ichigo-san is in there with him and I'm sure he is severely hurt." Jinta pulled his gun from his holster, checking the clip to make sure he had bullets, before slipping the clip back inside the gun. "If Grimmjow-san refuses to cooperate, I want you to shot him, but try your hardest not to kill him. I want him to rot in jail for the rest of his fucking life."

The officers nodded and readied themselves. The elevator dinged and they flooded out. Starting to walk down the carpeted hallway, Jinta could feel the adrenaline running through his veins. He was ready to take this son of a bitch down and he was ready to get Ichigo into a safe environment. He had made sure to tell his partner to call for an ambulance because he knew Ichigo would surely need one.

Slipping up to the front of Grimmjow's door, the red haired cop took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He signaled his men and then he knocked on the door. When there was no response, he frowned.

"Grimmjow-san!" He listened for any sounds, but it was completely silent. He knew he could walk right in, but he didn't want to jeopardize his life, his men or Ichigo's. He slowly reached for the doorknob and started to turn, but the door slowly creaked open. He held his gun out in front of him and pushed the door open with it. He could see the shadow of a man sitting on the bed and slowly slipped in, his gun still pointed at what he thought was the blue haired man.

"Grimmjow? Put your hands where I can see them." He frowned when the man didn't move an inch. Jinta looked over his shoulder to see his men slipping in behind him, one of them flicking the light switch and illuminating the entire apartment. The red head's eyes went large when he saw Ichigo's limp and bloody form lying in Grimmjow's arms and he hoped that they weren't too late. "Grimmjow! I don't want to have to tell you again! Put your fucking hands where I can see them!" Jinta was getting aggravated by this man. He slowly walked over, his gun pointed at the man's head. He knew his subordinates would follow behind him. He pushed the tip of the gun against Grimmjow's temple, but the man still wouldn't move.

"Take him. Get him to the ambulance, quickly." Jinta pulled the cuffs from his belt and opened them, slapping one of them around Grimmjow's wrist. The boy fell to the bed and Jinta pulled Grimmjow away, snapping the other cuff around his other wrist. He made sure the safety was on his gun before slipping it back into his holster and pulling Grimmjow out of the apartment, his partner following in step right behind him with Ichigo.

Jinta frowned, wondering why that had gone so easy. He had thought Grimmjow would put up a fight. He thought he would get to shoot the fucking bastard. He guessed he couldn't complain much. He was getting Ichigo to safety and to some much needed medical attention. He sighed, wondering what was gong to happen now.

* * *

Tsukishima swiftly walked into the hospital, going straight to the front desk. He wanted to know how Ichigo was doing. He wanted to know if the man was going to survive. He could hear Shiro speaking with the oranget's father over the phone, telling him that Ichigo had been found. Tsuki was so relieved that they had found him before something even worse happened.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The nurse behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a friend. He just arrived with a few police officers. Kurosaki Ichigo." The woman looked down towards the computer and typed a few keys. The click clack was unbearable for Tsuki, with his mind trying to wrap about the fact that Ichigo was okay, but severely hurt. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Ah, yes. He's getting checked over by the doctor. If you have a seat in the waiting room, he will be with you momentarily." Tsukishima nodded and stiffly walked over to a seat, sitting down and burying his hands in his face. He wondered just what kind of injuries Ichigo had.

"Well, Isshin said he's on his way down. He's bringing Yuzu and Karin." The dark haired man nodded and leaned back against the chair. He couldn't wait for all of this to be over.

About an hour later, the doctor finally came out and spoke with Shiro and Tsukishima. The expression on the older man's face was grim and it made the younger men worry. Ichigo had received three broken ribs, a skull fracture, two broken bones, black and swollen eyes, numerous bruises and cuts and if that wasn't enough, there was also the rectal scarring and tearing.

The doctor said that Ichigo would likely have a few scars left after he was completely healed and those were nothing to worry about. He mostly worried about the mental and emotional scarring that would come with time. Ichigo had been away for a couple of months and from the list of injuries, Tsuki could tell that Ichigo had been tortured and obviously raped.

He felt himself back away from the doctor and Shiro, wanting nothing more than to be away from everyone in the room. He leaned against the wall, his face hidden from view and he shut his eyes. If only he had been with him that night. If only they had found out about his whereabouts quicker. The dark haired man felt his hand shaking, it gripping tightly to the corner of the wall. He hoped Ichigo was strong enough to put all of this behind him. He hoped that Ichigo would come out as strong as he was before it even ever happened. He prayed to whomever that Ichigo would be okay.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in the corner of the police lockup. His head was leaned against the concrete wall and his unruly blue bangs hid his down casted eyes. He stared at his bloody hands with sadness and loneliness. Ichigo was gone. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. But he guessed it was for the best. Ichigo would be taken care of. He would no longer be corrupted by him. Grimmjow balled his fists tight, the skin turning white from pressure. He didn't deserve such a beautiful creature like Ichigo. He didn't deserve those sienna eyes and radiant coral colored hair.

Maybe it was never meant for him to have love. It always backfired in his face. He glanced up when he heard a group of cops talking about Ichigo. He listened, wanting to know how his berry was doing. He knew he had damaged the boy, but he wanted to know if he would live to see another day.

"_He's fine. Just a little broken, but he will be okay." _

Grimmjow sighed with relief. He needed that reassurance. If he could, he would apologize again and again until the boy knew that he truly was sorry. He never wanted to hurt Ichigo. He never wanted to see the berry cry. He had just wanted Ichigo to love him. He wanted the boy's love more than life itself.

He wondered what would happen now. He knew he would probably go back to jail, but wondered for how long. He sighed. He guessed how ever long would be more than enough for him.

"…Grimmjow-san." The blunet looked up and gazed into brown eyes. He hadn't said anything to anyone since they arrested him. He refused to explain his feelings to any of them. They wouldn't understand anyway. "We need to ask you a few questions. Would you like to come with us?"

"…Don't try to be buddy-buddy with me," Grimmjow growled lowly. "I've got nothing to say to you assholes."

"Tch, I wonder what Ichigo-san thinks of you." Grimmjow launched himself at the bars and bared his teeth as he glared at the red haired cop.

"Don't bring Ichigo into this conversation! He has nothing to do with this!"

Jinta narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. "Oh. He has everything to do with this. And it's all thanks to you." Grimmjow's anger faltered, but he never took his eyes off of the man in front of him. "So why did you do it, Grimmjow-san? Are you just **that** sick of a person? Do you not have any sense of remorse for what you did to him?"

Grimmjow lowered his eyes, his bloody hands still gripping the bars. "…You wanna know why I would do such a thing?" Grimmjow whispered before chuckling quietly. He guessed it really didn't matter what anyone thought of him. He was scum to everyone anyway. "Love is such a confusing thing," he started. "It makes you do things you never thought you would ever do. It makes you weak and vulnerable. It makes you so very confused. And when there is a small chance of you not getting loved back…you go crazy. You lose all sense of reality. Of course I regret what I did, but no matter how Ichigo feels now. I still love him."

Grimmjow backed away from the cell bars and walked back over to sit in the corner. "I know Ichigo will never love me back, so…I really don't care what else happens to me."

Jinta stared at the somber man before him. He really didn't understand that statement. He thought Grimmjow would rage on about him not caring about Ichigo or that he just did it because it was fun. He didn't understand the change of personality and the difference in how the man acted. Was it true that Grimmjow only did all of this because he deeply loved someone who would never love him back? It was kind of sad actually. He frowned to himself and walked away from the jail cell, his eyebrows creased in confused astonishment.

Making it to his desk, he plopped down in his chair and scrubbed his hands across his face. He shook his head at the idea that Grimmjow did all this for unrequited love. He looked up and stared at Grimmjow across the way. The man really did look like a sad sight. He scowled to himself.

"What the hell, Jinta," he mumbled to himself. "He's a fucking criminal, a rapist. He has no fucking feelings at all." He looked away from the man, angry at himself for even feeling a little sorry for the blue haired ex-con. He groaned in frustration and lowered his head to his desk. He was even more confused than he was before.

* * *

Yes yes, I have nothing to say! Hope you enjoyed. Please review and see you next chapter.

Oh! P.S. I know a lot of you aren't rooting for Grimmjow and some of you are. Grimmjow does have a lot of problems. I figure its some kind of psychological problem, but I'm not really sure. I never really thought of saying exactly whats wrong with him. You guys can actually add that piece of information for yourselves. But it does have to do with what Ulquiorra did to Grimmjow when he was younger. I won't explain because seriously I won't be writing a prequel to this. Just know Ulquiorra seriously fucked up Grimmjow's state of mind when he was in high school. He treated him like some kind of toy and used him for his own benefit because Grimmjow was infatuated with the older man. So that just gives you a taste of what's actually wrong with Grimmjow. He isn't crazy for no apparent reason.


	12. Chapter 12

Update! No serious warnings, but still the M rating stands.

Chapter 12

Ichigo could hear soft murmuring from all around him. His body was heavy, but he couldn't feel any pain. His eyelids felt like they were welded shut, not even able to pry open. Where was he? Was he still with Grimmjow? …_Grimmjow_. He couldn't believe he was thinking about that man at a time like this. His mind was filled with him. He couldn't think of anything but those strong calloused hands running across his body. He couldn't think of anything but those lips and tongue trailing across his skin.

His body shook at the feel, his flesh producing goose bumps at the thought. He tried to move his hand, fingers twitching slowly to life as he tried to feel the things beneath him. _Sheets._ Soft bed sheets lay under him. Was he still in Grimmjow's apartment? Had he fallen asleep in the man's bed?

He whimpered at the thought of still being with his cruel kidnapper. He didn't think he could take the beatings anymore. He didn't think he could take the unwanted sexual gratification. His fingers clenched at the sheets, feeling the familiar hot flesh rubbing between his butt cheeks, the tip of the head pushing harshly against his hole. He could feel the sharp teeth nibbling and gnawing at his pert nipples. He felt the man push inside and his throat produced a loud raspy scream. He thrashed and his body arched off of the bed, feeling the mixture of pain and pleasure.

He could hear shouting coming from places unknown. Sounds of beeping filled the room, slurs of cursing and arguing back and forth. He screamed again, feeling the burn of being penetrated once more. Had he not been taken from this hell yet? He wondered if he would have to live out this torture for all eternity. The constant mix of pain and pleasure being repeated over and over. He didn't want to love this man. He didn't want to love the hell he had been subjected to. He didn't want to enjoy the pain that came from the initial act of intimacy.

He screamed again, his voice piercing the air around him. He felt hands, so many hands trying to hold him down. He yanked and pulled, wanting nothing more than to get away. He could feel the sign of tears rolling down his closed eyes. What was going on?

Hands gripped his arm tightly, but not enough to bruise. It kept him steady and he felt something pierce his skin. He cried out, not from pain, but from the fear of being drugged again. He could feel liquid spread through his veins before he couldn't feel or hear anything else at all. He just laid in a void of nothingness, peacefully.

* * *

Shiro was standing in the corner of the small hospital room; his black nails being nothing but chewed off. He hated seeing Ichigo like this. Those screams were a thing of nightmares. He could see the man's muscles flexing and straining as he tried to get away from all the hands that had been trying to hold him down. This wasn't something he could deal with. He hated seeing Ichigo in such pain.

He glanced over to se Tsukishima staring directly at Ichigo, eyes angry and determined. He had never seen the dark haired man so angry. Even throughout this whole ordeal he had been more than willing to go every step of the way, his face never showing too much emotion. But now, now his thin brows were pulled tight and his amethyst eyes were glowing with anger. Tsuki wanted Grimmjow dead more than any other person in the room. He wanted him to rot in hell for what he did.

Shiro sighed and glanced back at Ichigo to see him sound asleep. They needed to sedate him for his own safety. The doctor had said they needed to bring in a psychiatrist once Ichigo was ready to talk and the police would have to speak to him as well. Shiro feared for what would happen if Ichigo would have to remember the acts that happened during his stay with Grimmjow. He didn't even want to begin to know what really happened. He pressed his lips together. He hoped whatever happened; Ichigo would be able to pull through it.

* * *

He was tired. He didn't know how long he had been in the that dark cell. He could still feel the dried blood on his hands. He could still feel Ichigo's limp body laying in his arms. He had fucked up so badly with his life. He had screwed up the most precious thing he had ever come into contact with. He groaned, running his hands through his hair. He could feel it laying flat across his head, the usually bangs not hiding the sadness in his aqua eyes.

He wondered what would happen now. Would he go back to jail? Or would they kill him off quickly? He hoped for the later. He didn't think he could live with these acts hanging over his head. He nibbled at his lip, hoping, praying whatever he needed to do to make sure Ichigo got through this safely. The man didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve the cruelness he had bestowed on him.

He had tried to do the right thing, but he really didn't know what the right thing was. The constant lies from Ulquiorra confused him. He had always thought what he had been doing was right. Ulquiorra had always praised him, whether it had been drugs, sex or anything else. He had really never said one nice thing, but that had never mattered to Grimmjow. He had did anything that the dark haired man had wanted. He remembered enjoying the beatings he got, even when Szayel had to come to his aid. Grimmjow lowered his head, his fingers digging into his scalp as he rocked back and forth.

He remembered so many hands on him. He remembered the laughs, the throwing of money, the constant feeling of being choked by something being shoved down his throat, the feeling of blood dripping from between his legs. There had been cuts and bruises, black eyes and broken arms. He remembered coming home only to pass out on the hallway floor. He remembered hearing his mother scream, the warmness of her body as she held onto him. But even after that, he found himself melting at the sound of the deep monotone voice. He had found himself running back to Ulquiorra, just to have the same things done to him over and over.

His mother never understood what was going on and eventually she gave up on trying to help him. She became confused about why Grimmjow wouldn't explain anything to her. She was disheartened about the constant bruises showing up on his body. Eventually drinking started to help her not care. Her child was going through something that she couldn't stop and the alcohol was the only thing that made that feeling go away.

Grimmjow could feel bile rising in his throat at the thoughts and he needed to calm down before he vomited onto the floor. He quickly breathed through his nose, taking in the smell of the air in the surrounded cell. He was so glad he was alone, not wanting to smell the odor of any other person. He breathed out slowly and he could feel nausea slowly recede back down his throat. He leaned his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey!" He ignored the voice, trying to get his bearings back. "Hey! You!" He looked over to a police officer standing at the bars.

"What?" he hissed.

"Your lawyer's here." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed before they enlarged completely. Why was he there? He didn't need to see that man right now. He could feel his body shaking with fear of what would happen when he saw those green eyes. He watched the police officer walk away and a short man in a dark suit was revealed. Grimmjow could feel the sweat start to produce across his forehead as he stared into those large chartreuse eyes.

"Grimmjow." The blunet's skin tingled at the sound of the deep voice. He tried to swallow the lump that welled up in his throat, but he was having a hard time. He could feel the bile slowly rising again and he quickly looked away. He could hear the sound of loafers slowly walking across the floor, getting closer to the cell. The sound of soft cotton slacks swishing together as if the man was trying to tease him thoroughly. He shut his eyes tightly, the eyelids wrinkling at the act. He balled his hands into fists, his nails digging painfully into his palms. "You just can't stay out of trouble, I see."

Grimmjow wasn't sure if he even wanted to speak to Ulquiorra. He hadn't asked for his lawyer, so why was the man there? He slowly opened his eyes and looked over to see the man's expressionless face.

"What are you doing here? I didn't ask for you."

"I am your lawyer. You do not need to ask for me."

"I don't want you here."

"Well that's too bad, because I am here to do my job." Grimmjow bit his lip to stop him from saying anything else. Why was this man torturing him so? "Besides…I enjoy seeing the look in your eyes when we meet."

Grimmjow gazed into the green eyes and could see the hint of amusement in them. He was in fact being tortured.

* * *

Ichigo groaned, stretching his fingers and toes. Those were the only things that didn't hurt so much. He tried to open his eyes, but he still couldn't and he felt that he would never see again. He whimpered at the feeling, but he felt a hand slide on top of his and he looked into the direction.

"King." Ichigo never felt so happy to hear Shiro's voice again. He felt fingers slide between his and he used all his strength to grip the hand. "It's okay, jus' relax."

"W-whe…" Ichigo's voice was raspy, his throat feeling sore and dry. He listened to Shiro move things around before he felt a straw against his lips. He was hesitant at first, but he started to sip from the tube, relieved that it was just water.

"Yer in the hospital. It's been a few days now." Ichigo could feel the man's hand tighten around his.

"W-why can't I see anything?" He listened to the pale man sigh and he felt a hand run through his hair.

"They're swollen shut. Doctor said it might take a few days before ya can see again." Ichigo didn't like the sound of that, but he guessed it was better than not being able to see ever again. "Ichi…I know this is hard, but you are going ta' have to tell the police what happened. They can't prosecute Grimmj-"

"Grimmjow? Where…where is he?" Shiro frowned, wondering why the hell Ichigo was looking for Grimmjow.

"He's at the police station. Where he belongs."

"N-no…"

"What da hell do ya mean no!" Ichigo flinched at how loud Shiro's voice was. He wasn't sure why he was saying no. He frowned. What was he trying to say? He felt himself gripping tighter onto Shiro's hand, his arm quivering. He didn't understand what the feelings in him were. Why was he worried about Grimmjow instead of his own self?

Shiro sighed, running fingers through his hair. "…Look Ichi, I know you've been through a lot these past two months. But I need ya to keep yer head on straight. Grimmjow is scum." Ichigo flinched again, but wasn't sure why. "I don't know exactly what he did to you, but ya can't let em get away with it. He needs ta be put away. For good. So…when the police come, ya need to tell em everything. Okay?" Ichigo lowered his head, but nodded his response.

"Good. Now get some more sleep, you'll need it." Ichigo nodded again, pulling his hand away from Shiro's and slipping deeper into the sheets.

He didn't know if he could explain what happened. He knew of what happened between Grimmjow and him, but he didn't want the police to know. He didn't want anyone else to know. He didn't want them to judge Grimmjow and he surely didn't want them to judge him.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't deal with the days and days of questions and interrogations. He refused to say anything that incriminated himself. He refused to explain what had happened between him and Ichigo. He would not let the police know what he was holding dear. His time with Ichigo, though it was not right, was the only thing that could make him feel calm. The thoughts of being near to the boy were the only thing that had been keeping him from wrapping his hands around someone's neck.

"Grimmjow." And this man was going to be the death of him. He wished he could get away from his lawyer, but the man refused to budge. He had said countless times that he didn't want nor need him, but there he was, still after three days of questioning. He didn't understand why Ulquiorra cared so much about keeping him out of jail. He was just wasting time.

"What?"

"Why are you being so difficult with everyone?"

"Because I don't need any deals or help. I just want them to put me back into jail so I can rot there. I shouldn't have ta explain what I did with whom. I know I'm guilty, just like they know. So I don't understand what the fuckin problem is."

Ulquiorra was surprised to hear what was coming out of his client's mouth. He never remembered Grimmjow ever giving up on anything. He sighed and looked down at the file of paperwork. A list of what Grimmjow had been arrested for. He sighed and slid the paper over.

"Was the boy worth all of this?" Grimmjow glanced up and stared into serious green eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing." Green eyes enlarged, still gazing into blue. "Was I worth all of what you did to me? I don't understand after everything that you fuckin put me through, you prance around acting as if nothing happened between us. You fucked me around in more ways than one. Do you know how many times I tried to kill myself because I felt that I wasn't perfect enough for you? Do you know how many times I came home bloody and beaten? Did you even fuckin care about letting other people use me as some fuckin sex toy? You sold me to people as if you didn't give a fuck what happened to me."

Grimmjow could feel himself bursting with emotions and he didn't give a damn who even heard about this. He hoped those asshole cops were listening through to double-sided glass. "I don't want anything you have to offer anymore. I don't want to even look at your face. I just want to get this over with and go back to a small 4x4 cell and never see your emotionless green eyes again."

Ulquiorra was stunned speechless. He had never heard Grimmjow speak to him in that kind of way. He had hoped becoming the man's lawyer and keeping him out of trouble would compensate for what he did to him when he was a teenager. He frowned and looked away. Slipping out of the chair, he fixed his suit jacket and started to place his belongings back into his briefcase. He cleared his throat, amazed that those sapphire eyes didn't look his way. He made his way towards the door and wrapped his fingers around the doorknob. "I apologize for what I have done in the past, Grimmjow. It was never my intention to give you the wrong idea or to hurt y…" The dark haired man frowned deeper, realizing that he was lying to himself and Grimmjow. The man probably didn't believe him and he felt that he really shouldn't say anything else.

He pulled the door open and slipped out of the room, closing the wooden door behind him. He walked towards the exit, his leather loafers clacking against the tiled floor.

"Ulquiorra-san." He looked up at the sound of the detective's voice. "Where are you going? We have Ichigo's statement about what happened."

"It won't be needed. Grimmjow wants to go to jail with or without the conviction. Also, I am no longer his attorney; I have been released of my duty to him." Jinta frowned, watching the green-eyed man walk out of the building. He turned his attention towards the interrogation room, seeing some of his colleges slipping out of the room next door. He could see the somber and angry expressions on their faces and wondered what the hell was going on.

He walked passed them and stepped into the room, seeing Grimmjow staring down at the table. "Grimmjow-san. Your lawy- ex-lawyer has told me that you have relinquished him of his job. You know that means you won't get much of a deal."

"I don't give a damn," the blunet mumbled. Jinta frowned and sat down across from the man, He opened the file and started reading Ichigo's statement.

"Don't you want to know what Ichigo said about you?" Aquamarine eyes glanced up to him before looking down at the sheets of paper. "It is sad really. You should have seen him. He was in so much pain. You really destroyed his sanity. He was yelling and screaming. He was completely hysterical." Jinta sighed before he started speaking again. "He didn't say much though, which wasn't such a good thing for us. He said whatever happened between you two was private and that no one needed to know."

Gtimmjow's eyes enlarged, looking up into small brown eyes.

"He even told me to give you a letter. I thought I should read it, but I felt that would be quite rude on my part." The red haired cop pulled a small folded letter out of his shirt pocket and threw it over to Grimmjow, it landing on the edge of the table. The blue haired man stared at it, not sure if he should even touch it. He slowly reached down and started to unfold the letter. His eyes glanced at the small note full of shaky but gorgeously written Kanji characters.

He sighed and stilled himself for what cruel words Ichigo was about to offer him.

_Grimmjow_

_It must be weird that I'm writing this. It feels like such a long time since I actually saw you. It feels so different now that we are not close to each other. The thought of you makes me disgusted… but at the same time, I feel some sort of sympathy for you. My mind can't stop replaying all the cruel things you did to me and yet I feel myself yearning to feel you again. I don't know what's going to happen to me. I don't know how this incident is going to affect me in the long run, but for now, while everything is fresh in my mind and I'm not freaking out, I want to say some things. _

_I remembered how many times you told me you loved me and how many times you apologized for what you were doing. I hear it every time I close my eyes. I remember seeing the sadness in your eyes and hearing the sorrow in your voice and wonder what made you feel that way. I really don't know if I can come to love you after what you have done to me, and I apologize for that. This was probably all my fault from the beginning and now I regret not knowing the real Grimmjow. I probably won't see you ever again, but I hope that if this message actually reaches you that you will understand that you didn't do anything wrong. You showed me that I have things that I should never take for granted, that I should never push opportunities to the side. You showed me that when I have no one else to love me, I still have you. I know that wherever I go or whatever I do I will still remember what you did and how you felt about me. _

_I haven't told the police anything and I'm sure it's the same way for you. I will not lay blame on you, Grimmjow. I feel that you are in so much more pain than I am and I can't accuse you of doing what you did without a valid reason. I do hope you find happiness wherever you go._

_This letter sounds so insane now that I am reading it to myself. I know I should be cursing you out and telling you that you are the lowest scum of the earth, but I just can't find it in me to do. To other people, what you did to me was such a cruel thing as I thought the same thing while I was with you, but I find myself missing the strong arms I laid in. I miss the whispers of love that I constantly heard and I miss the good times that we had throughout the time we were together. _

_I know that you are sorry for what you did, Grimmjow, and if you aren't than that is okay too. Regardless of how you feel now, I still can't be mad it at you. You will forever haunt my dreams and that will be something I will have to get used to, but I rather see you there, than not see you at all._

_I was talking to Shiro the other day and he had said it was a good thing that I was alive, but now that I think about it, I sometimes wished you had killed me. I feel it's a crime that I still live. Living with this constant shame over my head of how I feel about you, when I should hate you with every fiber of me. And yet, I can't do a damn thing about it. You are not here to let the pleasure wash over me until I can't think of anything else. You are not here to tire me out until I pass out in crumbled sheets stained with our fluids. It will be hard for the both of us, I know, but I will be thinking of you and I hope for both our sakes, you will be thinking about me as well._

_Ichigo. _

Jinta openly stared at Grimmjow, watching the fingers tightly grasp the sides of the paper, wrinkling it slightly. He watched the pearly white teeth gnaw at a bottom lip and blue eyes wide and teary as they gazed down at the letter. The man's arms shook furiously and he wondered if Grimmjow was going to have a breakdown.

He wondered what the letter said to get that reaction out of the man and now he regretted not reading it. He listened to the man sniffle before he watched him slowly fold the letter and slip it into his pocket. Sapphire eyes gazed down at the now lowered hands and Jinta didn't know if he should say something.

"…How much longer...before I can go back to prison?" He glanced over to the red haired cop, tears finally rolling down his cheeks. Jinta was speechless, not ever seeing such a cruel man look so sad. Maybe he had been wrong about what was going on through him and Ichigo. The boy hadn't said much, only saying that Grimmjow wasn't the only one to blame.

The doctors had said that he might be going through some type of trauma, but there seemed to be so much more going on. He cleared his throat and looked down at the file. He closed it and sighed. He guessed this would be an easy case to close, but that didn't mean it made him feel any better about it.

"…You go to court tomorrow." Jinta looked back up, raising his hand and motioning for someone to take Grimmjow back to his cell. He watched one of his co-workers come in and gazed at the blue haired man as he left, his eyes teary and his lips pulled into a thin line. The door shut behind him and Jinta leaned back in his chair.

He was suppose to be happy about putting this punk away, but the more he thought about that look in those aquamarine eyes, the more he hated how things ended up. He was in the police force to fight for justice, but from where he was standing, it seemed that he was fighting nothing, but his emotions.

* * *

**A/N: So chapter done. I want to talk about Ichigo's letter. A lot of people wondered how Ichigo was going to react to finally not being around Grimmjow. Though Ichigo said he couldn't love Grimmjow in his letter, he does in fact love Grimmjow. He sympathizes for him and he also worries about him. He can clearly see that Grimmjow has some kind of emotional trauma and with Ichigo's personality he tends to have a big heart. He's not saying that it was right for what Grimmjow did, but that he understands that he is sorry for what he did. He isn't blaming Grimmjow for how the man treated him. He has some kind of understanding because Ichigo thinks Grimmjow is doing the same thing that had been done to him.**

**Ichigo didn't tell the police anything because he felt that he was just as wrong as Grimmjow was and while Grimmjow is being punished for his crime, Ichigo feels that he is being punished as well. **

**Grimmjow's outburst towards Ulquiorra was basically saying that he was done with everything. He was tired of feeling the way he did around Ulquiorra and Ichigo made him realize that. He realized that what he did was in fact wrong and so was what Ulquiorra did to him. He is willing to accept his fate, whatever it may be. **

**Also I noticed a lot of people wondering how the story will end and how much longer. I won't tell you whether the ending will be happy or not, but I will tell you that the story is coming to an end. About 2 or 3 more chapters. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Please review and see you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Another quick update. No warnings.

Chapter 13

Ichigo sat in the hospital bed and stared out of the window. The sky was gray and he watched the heavy raindrops fall onto the large paned glass. It had been a few days since the police had come again. Grimmjow was gone, shipped off to be incarcerated for the crimes he committed. Even though Ichigo refused to give them a statement, there had already been evidence and Grimmjow pleaded guilty without hesitation. Seven years. He would be gone for seven years. Ichigo thought that was far too long, but he wasn't the one who could make that decision.

He looked down at his hand, looking at the long gash running down the middle of his palm. The doctors said it would scar, a permanent memory of what happened to him. Ichigo knew that wasn't the only thing that would be permanent. The scar across his heart would make it hard for him to move on. The constant feeling of Grimmjow touching him would never make a relationship with Tsukishima the same as it was before. He glanced up, seeing the man that had been there for him every step of the way. He knew Tsuki was tuckered out, but the dark haired man never left his side.

Shiro had told him that Tsukishima was the one that refused to stop looking even after hope was lost. The man rode of the coat tails of the police, making sure they didn't stray from finding him. It made happy that Tsukishima was there for him, but he wondered what would happen if the man wasn't as devoted as he was. He wondered if he would still be with Grimmjow now.

He looked up when a nurse came in. She smiled at him, but he couldn't find it in him to smile back. He felt tired about what was going on. He felt a change in him and wondered if he would ever be the same again. Even when he saw his father and two sisters he didn't say much to them. There really was no need. The goat face could see the difference in the sepia eyes, but he didn't say much about it. He was just glad that his son was safe. They didn't stay long, but Ichigo didn't really want them to. It was enough to just see their faces.

Life was going to be different now. He knew he would probably have to go to therapy now. There would be questions asked about how he felt and if he wanted to take his own life. Questions about how he would react to trying to go back to his normal life. He didn't think he could. He had been gone for a little over two months, at least that's what Shiro had said. It had seemed so much longer, him not even knowing how many days passed. He had only known when the sun rose and fell. Two months had been taken from him and he didn't know how he would get them back. What about school? He didn't know if he could go back. He sighed, his musings just making him so weary. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to see Grimmjow at a time like this. He needed to figure out a way to get his life back and he didn't want Grimmjow's blue eyes to disrupt that.

He looked up when he heard a groan coming from the opposite side of the room. Ichigo stared at the fair skin, watching thin black eyebrows crease before amethyst eyes were revealed. Tsuki gazed at him, watching and waiting for the orange haired man to say anything. Ichigo just watched him. He wasn't sure what he should say to the man. Thank you? Why do you care so much? He didn't know, so he just gazed. He watched the man throw his jacket off and rise from the chair. Soft footsteps sounded against the tile floor and Ichigo kept his eyes on the man. Tsuki sat on the edge of the bed near Ichigo and slid his hand into the scarred one. Ichigo gazed down at the hand, wondering what would happen next. He looked up and he felt soft lips press against his temple.

"I'm here for you." Ichigo gazed down at his scarred palm again, being hidden by the hand on top of it. _How comforting._

* * *

**3 years later**

Ichigo sat at his computer, staring at the project he was trying to finish. Finally out of school and thrown into the world of freelancing, life seemed to be going fine. At least on the outside. Of course his clients didn't know that he had to go to therapy three times a week. They didn't know that he had weird sleeping patterns, sometimes not sleeping at all or that he didn't really eat much. They didn't know about his past or the feelings he was trying to push out of his system. Even though three years had past, nothing seemed to really get better. The void in him was growing larger and sometimes he felt like there was nothing left inside.

His therapist said things would get worse before they got better, but really, what was worst than what he had already been through? It had felt like his heart and soul had been ripped out and taken away from him. He still didn't understand why he was in love with Grimmjow and not Tsukishima. His therapist said it was just a sickness from being around Grimmjow so long. He called it a Stockholm syndrome. Ichigo had heard of it before but he never knew it could feel this bad. Coupled with rape trauma he was all kinds of fucked up. He didn't think he was sick just because he was in love with his kidnapper, his rapist, but of course it was the "sickness" talking.

He sighed and looked down at his half-filled coffee cup before gazing at the clock. _1:30am_. He couldn't sleep but that was normal and something he was getting used to. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes, weighing his lids down. Pushing up from the desk chair, he grabbed his cup and sauntered out of his office and into the kitchen. Cleaning the coffee pot, he started a new pot of the caffeinated drink. He turned around and leaned against the counter, staring out into his new surroundings. After he left the hospital, he immediately moved in with Tsukishima. He felt bad about leaving Shiro alone, but he just couldn't stay there anymore. He still got to see Shiro, refusing to just push him out of his life. The white haired man was still his best friend and they had been through a lot of things together.

He still spent time with him and Renji, but it was nothing like it was before. He didn't go out clubbing on the weekends, afraid that someone was always watching him. He didn't even enjoy being alone in the house. He was glad that Tsuki worked from home. He wasn't the friendly, out going person he used to be, afraid of meeting new people and getting close to them. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, trying to wipe away the sleep. Maybe he should just go to bed. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at the coffee that was dripping into the pot. He turned it off then turned off the kitchen light. He headed to the office to shut down the computer before turning off the light as well.

Padding to the bedroom, he braced himself for what he was about to see. Slowly pushing open the door, he peeked in, seeing obsidian hair peeking from under the sheets. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him. His relationship with Tsukishima wasn't all glitter and gold as well. He knew the man was only staying with him out of pity, but who blame him, he was actually pretty pitiful. The taller male did everything he could possible to make Ichigo happy, but Ichigo couldn't really return the favor. He was selfish. He wanted everything the man had to offer him. He wondered why Tsukishima put up with him. Sex wasn't great either. Ichigo had turned into a masochist, not even getting off unless he was being tortured.

It wasn't as thrilling as Ichigo or even Tsuki thought it would be, but it was the only way that Ichigo could get excited. Sometimes that didn't even happen, and he would just lay there and let Tsuki get off. It was hard for both of them, but Ichigo thought it was harder for the dark haired man. He was participating in trying to be someone else for Ichigo. The orange haired man felt so bad for Tsukishima.

He slipped under the sheets and lay there, staring at the man's peaceful face. He just didn't understand him. "How can you do this?" he mumbled, talking to Tsukishima. "How can you live your life like this?" He could feel the tears in his eyes and took a deep breath. It just wasn't right and he wished the man would just break it off with him. He continued to gaze at Tsukishima, not realizing that he had pushed himself closer to the man. He buried his face into the bare chest and wrapped his arm around the man's waist. "Why?" he mumbled. "Why? Why? Why!" His voice seemed to be getting louder, but he still wouldn't stop. His muffled voice shook as he sobbed into the man's chest.

It jerked the taller man awake and he looked down with tired eyes, hearing the sobbing coming from Ichigo. "Ichigo…what's going on?" He slowly wrapped his arms around the orange haired man and listened to him sob. It wasn't anything new to Tsukishima after what happened. The orange haired man had become a lot more emotional and he would find Ichigo sometimes crying for some unknown reason. "Ok, calm down. I'm here," he whispered. He pulled him closer and buried his face into short orange locks. "I'm here."

* * *

Ichigo frowned as he stood on the platform at the subway station. He was going into the city to deliver some work as well as get some estimates for other things. He hated going out so much, but he knew he couldn't constantly conduct business on the phone or through email. This bothered him a lot though. He always felt eyes on him, as if someone was trying to undress him with their orbs. He worried about being in over-crowded places, but it was the fastest way to the city and the cheapest. He swallowed the lump in his throat, tightening the hold on his workbag. He gazed down at his iPod before quickly slipping the ear buds into his ears. Maybe he could drown the paranoia out with some music.

He quickly scrolled through menus and settled on a playlist, pressing the play button. Loud bass filled his hears and he sighed, watching and waiting for the train to come.

After a while, the train finally came and he stepped inside. He found a seat and quickly sat down, wanting to have his behind in a seat instead of out in the open. He leaned back and let the music flood through his ears as he watched the suburbs disappear. Three stops after his, a little old woman stepped into the train and Ichigo frowned at how packed the train had already gotten. No one would relinquish their seat and for a moment he was feeling the same way. He sighed and stood from the chair, letting the small older woman have it. She smiled up at him and he softly smiled back. He knew that that would never change about him. He was still a guy with a large heart and that was something that just couldn't be shattered.

He walked over to a pole near the door and leaned against it, wrapping his arm around it tightly. He had only a few more stops, so he guessed it wouldn't be too bad. Immersing himself back into the music, he ignored the acts going on around him. He ignored how crowded the train was getting and before he realized he was packed like a sardine with the other passengers. This was the one thing he had been afraid of. Everyone was too close to him and even the music wasn't making the paranoia go away. He pulled the buds out of his ear and turned off his iPod. He could feel his hands shaking and he tried to calm himself down.

He started panting and his hand gripped hard to the pole he was leaning on. Only two more stops and he would be able to get off. He needed to get away from these people. He stared at his reflection in the window, trying to let the blurred buildings calm his mind.

_Calm down, Ichigo. Nothing is going to happen. _He didn't understand why he was being so panicked. No one could possibly want him as much as Grimmjow wanted him. Why was he worrying so much? He sighed, but flinched when he felt something rub against him. His eyes went wide, never leaving his reflection. He couldn't see anyone behind him, but he feared that something was going to happen. His body started to shake, but the moment the train stopped and the doors slid open, he quickly flooded out of it, falling onto the concrete platform and looking behind him. There was no one. No one had even been that close to him. He frowned, eyes still staring and watching the train doors close and the vehicle start to move. People on the platform looked his way, wondering what his problem was. Judging eyes gazed at him and people whispered. He slowly rose from the ground, brushing off his jeans.

He started to walk out of the station, realizing that he had gotten off of the train one stop too early. He sighed and started to walk the rest of the way to his destination. He lowered his head, his brows creasing. His mind had been playing tricks on him and he really couldn't stand it.

* * *

"No, this isn't what I wanted. The color is all wrong and what is with this font? Aren't you supposed to be the best?" Ichigo frowned, listening to his client disagree on every aspect of the advertisement. He had did exactly what the woman wanted, down to a T. He sighed and pulled out a note pad. He started to jot down what she explained to him, realizing that it was totally different from what she wanted before. Did this woman think he was stupid? Did she think she was going to get him to do more work for the same pay?

He scowled down at the notepad. He was still so tired from pulling an all-nighter to finish this. And now he would have to completely redo it. He ran a hand through his hair, the stress taking over. He continued to listen to her before he told her he would fix it. she angrily got up and left, not even saying a polite thank you. He leaned back and gazed out of the window, his work still lying across the large booth table. Maybe he should take a break. It seemed he just couldn't do anything right and he didn't need it jeopardizing his business reputation.

He watched people pass by the window and he wondered if anyone out there was feeling as tired as him at the moment. The weariness and feeling of being swallowed whole was getting stronger and he felt like just ending it all. He couldn't believe he was thinking about killing himself. But, life wasn't satisfying. It wasn't what he dreamed or wanted his life to be like. He was missing something, something large, able to fill the growing void inside him.

He looked away from the window and started putting his belongings back into his bag. Maybe he should just go home and take a sleeping pill. It was the only way he could sleep peacefully. Putting the last thing into his bag, he sighed and looked back out the window. Something blue flashed out of the corner of his eye and his orbs went large. He leaned over, trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He quickly slipped out of the booth, throwing his bag strap over him and dashing out of the restaurant. He swiftly walked in the direction he had seen that vibrant color go, eyes scanning any and everything before him. He saw it again, the bright blue, the one color that haunted his dreams. He quickened his pace, wanting to see if his eyes were in fact seeing what they were seeing.

He got closer before reaching out and gripping the man's arm, turning him around. Sienna eyes looked up, but turned disappointed. It wasn't the person he thought it would be. The blue wasn't the cerulean blue hair that he thought it was, but just a blue skullcap. He frowned and slowly pulled his arm away. He apologized and watched the man turn around and walk away, leaving him saddened and standing in the middle of rush hour traffic, people scurrying about to get to wherever they needed to be.

He couldn't live like this anymore. He needed Grimmjow. He didn't want to just dream about him or see him only in his imagination. He didn't want Tsukishima to pretend to be the blue haired man when he needed to be satisfied. He didn't want the life he was living now. He didn't know if he could go another four years. He thought he would go crazy before that. Therapy wasn't working and he refused to start taking anti-depressants as the doctor suggested.

He looked up, seeing the light blue sky and the drifting white clouds. He couldn't enjoy life anymore. He couldn't enjoy being with Tsukishima or even doing the job he loved so much during school. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. He found himself being dependent on having Grimmjow. He found that the void seemed to slowly stop getting larger when he thought about the blue hair and blue eyes. He seemed so much happier when he thought about those large calloused hands. He felt ashamed of thinking that way, but he just couldn't see anything beyond Grimmjow.

He sighed and made his way back to that place. The place he was calling "home". He wasn't meant to be there. He wasn't meant to have Tsuki smother him with love and cherish him. He knew he was breaking the man's heart with his selfishness. The dark haired man deserved so much better and Ichigo only deserved one thing, one person.

_Grimmjow_. He deserved Grimmjow. That man was his life and without him, Ichigo didn't see any other point in trying to live. They needed each other like breathing needed air. Grimmjow was just as lost as he was and for them to be happy; they would have to find each other again.

* * *

Stepping into the apartment, he sighed and slipped his shoes off. Pulling the strap up and over him, he settled it down on the floor next to the door and padded down the hallway. He stopped when he reached the bedroom door, hearing Tsukishima's muffled voice. He peeked in and tried to listen to what the man was saying.

"I know, Shiro, but I don't know if I can do it anymore." Ichigo frowned, wondering what was going on. "Do you think this is easy for me? ...It's not!" Ichigo continued to listen in, wondering what Shiro was saying. "I don't enjoy the fact that I'm being used as a substitute," Tsuki mumbled. "...I love him, I do, but this is just getting too stressful. ...He's not even getting better." Ichigo backed away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. He quietly padded to his office. Slipping inside, he made it over to his desk.

Tsukishima was right. He couldn't keep doing this to him. He couldn't let the man keep giving and giving without not getting anything in return. He wanted to leave so badly, but he couldn't. He was too afraid to be alone. He was afraid of being without him if he couldn't be with Grimmjow. Tsukishima had become his security blanket throughout this ordeal and he needed the man to tell him to leave. He needed Tsukishima to tell him face to face that he didn't want him to be around anymore, throw him out without so much as a goodbye.

He stared down at the desk, his hands gripping the edge of it. He didn't know how much time went by before he heard a knock against the door. Looking up, he saw the dark haired man standing in the doorway.

"When did you get back?"

Ichigo swallowed the saliva welling up in his throat before he spoke. "Uh, just a few minutes ago." He watched Tsuki walk towards him. The man was acting as if nothing was wrong, but Ichigo could see the stress in the man's eyes.

"How did your meeting go?" Ichigo just shook his head and looked down towards his desk. "Not so good, huh?" Ichigo just nodded and he listened to the taller man sigh. "Maybe you should take a break from work. You've been going at it really hard lately. You don't need to burn yourself out."

"Why do you even care, Tsuki?" The man frowned, listening to the heartache in Ichigo's voice. "Why the hell do you care so much about me? I know you don't want to deal with me anymore, so why don't you just say it?" Ichigo watched the man, waiting for the words to spill from the thin lips. "Say it!"

"Ichigo…"

"No! I want you to tell me to leave!"

"NO!" Ichigo's teary eyes gazed into violet eyes. "I'm...I'm not going to tell you to leave."

"…Wh-why not?" Ichigo was trying to keep his emotions at bay. He didn't need to cry at a time like this. He needed to be strong for himself as well as Tsuki. "Don't you want to be rid of me? Aren't I stressing you out?"

"Yes, you're stressing me out, but I don't want you to go." Tsuki sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I still love you and-"

"But I don't love you!" Ichigo felt the tears start to slowly fall from his eyes, staring into the hurt orbs. "I don't love you," Ichigo mumbled. He looked down at his white skinned hands, realizing just how hard he was gripping the edge of the desk. "I can't love you and you know that. You knew that from the beginning and yet you still decided to stay with me. I don't understand how you could do it for so long."

"Ichigo…"

"I'm waiting for him." He knew he couldn't look up. He didn't want to see judging eyes. He could feel them gazing him just waiting to burn straight through him.

"I know." Ichigo's eyes enlarged and he looked up. "I know you are, but I still can't let you go. Even if in the end you leave me, I refuse to leave you." Ichigo didn't understand such silliness. He shook his head, refusing to believe Tsuki would deal with being used in such a way.

"Throw me out."

No."

"Pl-please," Ichigo sobbed. "Please, you have to." Tsukishima sighed and made his way over to the orange haired man's desk. He sat on the edge and Ichigo instantly buried his face into the man's lap. He slid his hand through the orange locks, trying to calm Ichigo down.

"I'm not going to throw you out, Ichigo. I know it sounds crazy to you, but I love you and even if living like this makes me miserable, I'm not going to let you wander around looking lost. You can stay here until you find him. Just…let me take care of you."

The statement seemed to make Ichigo cry harder, but Tsukishima refused to push him away. He knew the man was hurt and broken. He knew he wouldn't ever be right again. It hurt him to know that Ichigo was in love with such a vile man. He didn't know if it was true love or if Grimmjow somehow brainwashed him, but Tsukishima couldn't just push Ichigo away. He couldn't let him suffer this alone. He wanted the man to be happy and he knew that wouldn't even be possible until Ichigo saw Grimmjow again.

He despised the idea, but he pushed aside his anger and pain for Ichigo's benefit. Doctors would say it would be wrong for Ichigo to ever see the convict again, but they didn't have to deal with the crying every night. They didn't have to deal with the man not eating or sleeping and wanting to kill himself. They didn't have to listen to the mumbles of another man's name coming from Ichigo's lips and they didn't have to deal with being the substitute of such an awful man.

It hurt him more than anything else had ever, but he would continue to do it. Not out of pity, but out of love.

* * *

**This chapter was really hard for me to write. I found myself tearing up at some parts. I really feel bad for Tsukishima, regardless if I like him or not. It's hard for someone to sit there and watch the person they love or care deeply about be in so much pain. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Update! Moving right along.

Chapter 14

Grimmjow stood at the gate, gazing out onto the deserted road. It felt good to finally be out of there. It had been such a long time. Seven years. Seven very long years in that hellhole. He knew he had been in there for a valid reason and he didn't regret choosing to go. But, now that he was out, he was ready to move on with his life. He was ready to try to do the right thing. He had gotten some help while he was in prison, so he couldn't say it was all bad. Therapy for his emotional trauma, as the therapist had called it. He had to go to a lot of group therapy which he wasn't happy about. He had to learn how to channel his anger into something more productive. That had been the hardest thing to do. He had a lot of anger and he wanted everyone to feel, to understand just how angry he was.

There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about Ichigo and how he had treated him. The letter the boy had written stayed by him every step of the way. Grimmjow refused to try to forget why he was in that place. He refused to forget the reasons he had been so fucked up in the first place. His stupid actions that cost him part of his life and the one he loved more than life itself. He never let those memories stray from his mind.

Thirty-two and given another chance, he was ready to do things right. He was ready to go down the opposite path that he had been. It sounded so religious, but it was far more different to him from that. It was life, his life and he needed to think about it in a better light if he wanted to be happy. That didn't mean he would be a whole completely new person, it just meant that he would take different actions in getting exactly what he wanted.

And Ichigo? He wanted Ichigo more than anything else, but he didn't think it was meant for him to have the boy. He really didn't believe in fate or chance meetings. He felt that if he wanted it that bad, he should search for it, but Ichigo was something he thought he should just leave alone. He desired the orange haired man, but that desire was a taboo and he would have to restrain himself from taking a bite.

* * *

Grimmjow made his way down the sidewalk, his legs slowly taking him to his destination. He fixed his duffle bag over his shoulder, realizing just how lightweight it was. It made him feel like he had lost everything that once was his, but it was good to start fresh. No matter how good he felt, he still couldn't find it in him to crack a smile or throw out a bout of laughter. He was tired and he just wanted to rest before doing whatever he decided to do.

His legs stopped in front of a familiar building, the place not looking any different from seven years ago. He sighed and slowly made his way up the concrete stairs and pushed open the glass door. He walked to the elevator and pressed the circular button. He hoped he hadn't gone there only to be disappointed. Stepping into the lift, he pressed the numbered button and let it take him up. When it stopped, he stepped out.

He slowly made it down the hall, trying to ignore the doors he was passing by. The moment his apartment came into view, he stopped. He didn't turn to look at it, but glanced from the corner of his eye. That place held way too many memories and he was glad that it was no longer his. He was glad that he would never be able to set foot in that place ever again. His feet moved again, bypassing the place he once called home.

He continued to walk down the dull looking hallway, the dark brown carpet torn in various places and the cream-colored walls looking bland as always. Nothing had really changed about this place. It still looked gloomy and dead and it was probably still filled with crazy residents. Grimmjow made it to his destination, lifting his hand up and knocking on the mahogany wood door. He looked down at his shoes, worn and dirty.

He listened to the door creak open and he looked up to see pink hair and golden eyes. He frowned at the condensing smile. "Well hello, Grimmjow."

"Hey, Szayel." He watched the man lean against the doorframe, arms crossed over his shoulder. "Come on, man. I really don't want to deal with this right now." A thin pink eyebrow arched and Grimmjow sighed dramatically. Szayel moved out of the way and let Grimmjow in, closing the door behind him.

"What brings you to my lovely abode?"

"I came to talk and to see if you could help me with a couple of things," Grimmjow said as he dropped his duffle bag onto the floor and sat on the man's couch. He buried his face into his hands, trying to get his mind straight and figure out exactly why he was there. He knew it was going to take a lot in him to ask Szayel for a favor, but compared to his other friends, the pink haired man was the only reliable one.

"Continue."

"I need…" Grimmjow sighed again, trying to really say what was on his mind. "I need some money."

"…Some…money?" Szayel hummed for a moment before shrugging. "Sure." Grimmjow lifted his face up from his hands and looked over his shoulder towards his friend. He was astonished that Szayel didn't go into some monologue about annoying bullshit.

"Seriously? You'll…you'll give me some?" Szayel nodded and made his way out of the living room. Grimmjow watched him leave, surprised by how nice the pink haired man was being. Szayel had always been there for him, but he knew that he even got on the man's nerves sometimes. He tried not to, but he always seemed to get in trouble around him.

The man came back out holding large pouch that was zipped closed. "It's your money anyway." Grimmjow gazed at him with confusion before gazing down at the bag. Szayel threw it at him and he caught before settling it on his lap. "When they started confiscating your things, I took some stuff from your apartment. Your bankbook and stamp, some clothing and other stuff. I figured that if you were ever freed, you'd need them. I went and withdrew all your money from your bank account. Then I closed the account. I was surprised by how much money you had been saving. I took some out for the damages to my living room, but there was still quite a lot left." Szayel smiled down at Grimmjow shocked face. "You're welcome."

The blunet looked back at the heavy bag and unzipped it. Pulling the sides open, he looked at the stacks of banknotes. He pulled out a stack, realizing just how much it was. It wasn't enough to start a new life, but it was damn near close. Grimmjow hadn't realized he was saving so much money in the bank. He lived a simple life and didn't spend much money, only buying food, necessities and paying his rent. He didn't own a car or anything extravagant, so he guessed he was really saving all that he earned. He slipped the money back into the bag and set it on the coffee table. He wondered what else had been saved.

"Uh, Szayel-"

"All your belongings that I was able to get are in the guest room. You are welcome to use the shower if you need to." Grimmjow frowned and looked over his shoulder.

"Why…are you being so nice to me?"

"Did you forget what I told you that last time I saw you?" He gazed into golden eyes for a minute before shaking his head. "Well from the looks of it, you have taken my advice and whatever happened in jail seems to have made you a little more responsible. Besides…I'm only helping a friend who's in need."

Grimmjow watched Szayel's expression change into something he had never seen. Compassion? Sympathy? Grimmjow wasn't sure, but he knew that he probably wouldn't ever see it again. So he enjoyed it. He relished in the unique moment he was sharing with the only friend that had come to his aid. Szayel had been the only one there for him. From the beginning and now to the end, Szayel had done everything possible to help Grimmjow and he would never be able to deeply express how much that meant to him. He looked away and down towards his fingers. "…Thanks, man."

Szayel smiled, not really sure what was going on with the atmosphere. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was different. "It's what friends are for."

* * *

Grimmjow lifted his leg, lacing one of his all black combat boots. The hot shower had been just what he needed and he was almost ready to go. Szayel had been able to gather more than enough clothing from Grimmjow's apartment and the blunet was thankful. Setting his foot down, he stared at the large duffle bag. He had thrown the other one away, wanting nothing more to do with prison or its belongings. He was going to get as far away from Rukongai as possible. He couldn't leave the country, but that was fine. Japan was a large enough country and he would be able to find some place new to start his life.

He pushed himself up from the bed before bending over, grabbing his bomber jacket and throwing it on. The weather was cold, the norm for winter. He grabbed the bag of money, pulling a stack of notes out and slipping them into his jacket pocket before zipping it back up and tossing it into his open duffle bag.

He couldn't believe he was actually ready to leave his old life behind. He couldn't believe he was ready to leave Ichigo behind. The man he was in love with was still in this small town, he could feel it. He knew if something ever happened to Ichigo, he would know. It was as if they were linked together, tied together by the string of fate. He found himself snorting at such a silly thing. Look at him, talking about this lovey dovey crap. He sighed and reached for the duffle bag, zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. He made his way out of the bedroom and down the small hallway before heading into the living room. Szayel was sitting at his dinner table and he seemed fairly nervous.

He looked up when he heard Grimmjow's footsteps. Casually rising from the table, he let his eyes roam over his best friend. It was kind of sad knowing that this would probably be the last time he actually saw him. Szayel frowned before looking away, his arms crossed against his chest. There was an awkward silence before Grimmjow cleared his throat and made his way over to the door.

"I, uh, I guess this is goodbye, Szayel." The pink haired man just nodded, not wanting to look at Grimmjow. The blunet frowned and reached for the door, pulling it open and stepping threw the doorway. He glanced once more before he closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Szayel finally looked over, realizing that the man was finally gone. He rushed over, opening the door and gazed down the hallway.

"Don't forget to call me when you get to wherever you're going!" he shouted into the hallway. Grimmjow was already at the elevator, but he heard the man. He watched the doors slide open and he threw an okay over his shoulder before he stepped inside, the doors closing behind him.

* * *

Grimmjow made his way down the sidewalk, the snow falling softly onto the ground. He hadn't realized it would be this cold or that it would be snowing. He hoped that when he made it to the train station, they would still be running. He fixed the bag strap on his arm, not even feeling the weight of the bag. He was much stronger now, his time in prison giving him plenty of time to bulk up on muscle. His legs were toned, more than they were before; walking far distances not even stressing his muscles. It was useful, since he didn't want to waste his money on expensive cabs. He sounded cheap, but he wanted to keep himself on a budget, not using it on the unimportant things. He needed his money to last him for as long as possible.

He sighed as he walked down the white sidewalk. He had the urge to go see Ichigo. He wanted to just gaze into those chocolate brown eyes and apologize repeatedly. He wanted to fall to his knees and ask for forgiveness. Ichigo had already written that he had, but he wanted to hear that desirable voice say it. He wanted Ichigo to look him in the eye and tell him that he wasn't angry anymore, that he had forgiven him and had moved on with his life. He felt wrong just leaving things the way they were. Grimmjow felt there hadn't been any complete closure between them and he needed that reassurance.

He continued to walk, finally seeing the train station in the foggy distance. He wondered where he should go, really not caring as long as it was far away from Rukongai. He looked down at his watch, noticing that the time was a little after six. He hoped a train hadn't already left. Quickening his pace, he tried to hurry up and get over the small bridge that connected the opposite street above a small river. He looked over the wide stone railing, noticing the cold and almost frozen water. Grimmjow shivered, not wanting to be the person that fell in there.

He slowed his pace as he continued to walk, almost over the bridge when he noticed something a little ways in front of him. He couldn't completely make it out, but he could tell it was a figure sitting on the edge of the stone railing. Narrowing his aqua eyes, he hoped it would make it easier to see in the foggy atmosphere. He sighed and looked away. Why the hell was he worried about someone else? If that person was trying to kill themselves, then he would leave them to it. He couldn't give them any advice. He was practically in the same boat.

Grimmjow had tried a few times at getting away with ending his life, but it wasn't meant to happen for him. He had been saved or talked out of it, so he figured running away was better. He knew that was exactly what he was doing and he wouldn't deny it. He was trying to run away from his memories and he was running away from Ichigo. He knew he shouldn't. They had gotten him through his long prison sentence, but he just didn't want to deal with them any more. He wanted a fresh started at everything.

Grimmjow walked past the dark figure, noticing the small duffle bag on the stone ground. He could hear the soft sobs coming from the person and for some reason it made his heart clench. He hated hearing that sound. It reminded him of how badly he had hurt the person he cared about. He quickened his pace, wanting to get as far away as possible.

Once he made it to the opposite side of the bridge, he stopped. Glancing over his shoulder, blue orbs gazed at the figure. For some reason, he couldn't just leave whoever it was alone. The way the body shivered and the heart wrenching cries spilled from the lips had got to him. He was really getting mushy. He trudged back to the figure, stepping closer and dropping his bag onto the ground next to the other. He leaned over, putting his elbows on the rail and gazed out.

"Ya know, you shouldn't be out here, especially on that ledge. You could fall and then what?" Grimmjow listened to the sobs as they slowly became quiet.

"…W-who cares. It doesn't matter what happens to me, anyway. I have no reason for living." The blunet hummed and stared down at his gloved hands.

"I can relate, but killing yourself isn't goin' to solve anything."

"Why do you care? I-I don't even know you…" The figure turned towards him, but Grimmjow continued to stare out in front of him, gazing at the rippling cold water. He sighed and scratched against his wool cap.

"…You're right. I apologize for bothering you. I'll leave you be." Grimmjow glanced over to the figure before pulling up from the ledge and grabbing his bag. He had tried to help the guy, but he was never the helping type. He started making his way back to the train station, oblivious to the figure gazing at him.

"…" The blunet heard the sobbing again and it shattered something in him. "…Gr-Gri-Grimmjow?" The man froze, his back still turned to the figure. Was he hearing things? Maybe the wind was playing tricks on him. He feared turning around, not wanting to know who that familiar voice belonged to. Since he started talking to the figure, he had an eerie since of awareness, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Was it who he really thought or was he just going crazy?

Body shaking and hands clenched, he slowly turned around. He could hear the gravel crunching under the weight of his boots as he turned his full attention to the man behind him. Sapphire eyes locked with mahogany and they widened. He watched hands shoot up to Ichigo's face, hiding the boy's nose and mouth and he could hear the muffled sobbing. He watched tears roll down the boy's much matured looking face. He listened to the muffled crying and he just couldn't look away. He watched Ichigo slowly fall down to his knees, his jeaned legs sliding against the snow and spreading it out. He couldn't move, but he wanted to more than anything. He wanted to run to him and envelop him in the warmth of his arms and hold him tight, kidnap him from this world, never to be seen again by anyone else's eye.

His feet started to move, shakily and slowly towards the orange haired man. His blood was thumping loudly in his ears and his heart was trying to break free of his chest. Before he knew it, he was standing a few inches away from Ichigo. He dropped to his knees and leaned over, wrapping his arms around the boy, savoring the act of the body pushing closer to him. He tightened his hold and listened to the cries. He didn't want to let go, ever, but he knew if they stayed there, they both would freeze. Ichigo didn't seem to care though, he just continued to lean into the larger body above him.

Finally pulling away, Grimmjow stared down into those watery but beautiful brown eyes and reached his gloved hands up. He touched the freezing hands and pulled them from the boy's face. Holding them up, he rubbed them against his face. Grimmjow could feel the boy shivering, his hands cold as ice, but he didn't care. He needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He needed to make sure this wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"I-I hate you so much." Grimmjow shuddered and closed his eyes. He knew. "I hate you for what you did to me." Grimmjow knew. Ichigo sobbed some more. "I hate you for making me feel this way." Blue eyes were slowly revealed and they gazed down at Ichigo. The boy's freezing hands pulled away from the blunet's grasp and he slid them across the angular and strong face. He stared at the man, not caring how there was tearstains across his face or that his nose was dripping of fluids. He nibbled on his bottom lip, his brown eyes looking back and forth, trying to take in every part of Grimmjow's face. It looked so much different. The eyes looked so much more stronger and the man looked older and somewhat wiser. The smidgen of blue stubble was new, but Ichigo enjoyed it just the same. "I hate you for leaving me alone. For saying such words to me. I hate you for everything."

Ichigo leaned over and pressed his cold, freezing lips against Grimmjow's warm ones and the bigger man sighed. He never thought this would happen in a million years. The feel of Ichigo again was enough to make him burst with joy. He raised his hands and placed them on top of Ichigo's before leaning in, molding his lips to the others. He ran his tongue along the oranget's bottom lip and Ichigo slowly opened his mouth. He needed to feel Grimmjow inside him, regardless of how.

Grimmjow enjoyed the warmness, trying to push away the memories of how cruel he was to Ichigo. He really didn't deserve another chance. He didn't deserve Ichigo after what he had done and his heart ached at the revelation. He had did his time for his crimes, but that did nothing for Ichigo's state of mind. It didn't take away the pain or the trauma and memories that he was sure Ichigo had. He pulled away, realizing he couldn't do this to him. Even though he needed Ichigo in his life, he didn't think the boy felt the same. He slowly pulled farther away, slowly dropping his hands from the smaller ones. He couldn't do this to Ichigo again. He couldn't hurt the boy anymore.

"I-I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for what I did, for making you feel the way you did. I could say it a million times, but it still wouldn't be enough." Ichigo looked up with frantic eyes. He rose into a standing position leaving Ichigo down in the snow. "I'm sorry…" Grimmjow could feel his own tears start to fall and he cursed himself for being so emotional. "I'm sorry for loving you, for not showing it in the right way." He backed up and turned his back on Ichigo. He couldn't put Ichigo through that again. "And I'm sorry for leaving you again."

He slowly started to walk away, not even wanting to know what Ichigo's expression was. He could feel the heartbreak spilling from the boy, but this was the right thing to do. He needed to distance himself from everything that had gone wrong in his life. He needed to distance himself for the one thing that was still pure before he completely corrupted it. Ichigo still had a chance. He wasn't too far-gone yet and Grimmjow wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Ichigo sat there in the snow and watched Grimmjow slowly walk away. He didn't understand what had happened. He had waited seven years for this moment. He had finally seen Grimmjow and what happens? He's left there without anything to show for it. He could feel the tears rolling down his face as he watched Grimmjow disappear.

He couldn't go back. He couldn't go back to Tsukishima, knowing how he really felt about the man. He had stuck it out the whole seven years, but he just couldn't do that the dark haired man anymore. He couldn't hog up his life anymore and he finally decided to leave. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had just packed all this belongings and left. He gazed down at the white snow, his hands buried in it. He crunched the freezing whiteness in his hands, trying to figure out what to do.

He slowly rose up from the snow, ignoring how wet his jeans were. Grabbing his bag, he quickly made his way to the train station. He refused to let this end like this. His teary mahogany eyes were determined as he climbed the stairs up towards the platform. He glanced around until he spotted Grimmjow's large frame. He marched over and reached out, grabbing the man by the sleeve of his bomber jacket, swiftly yanking it and turning the man around. Ichigo glared up into astonished aquamarine eyes.

"You think I'm just going to let you leave me again," Ichigo snarled. He was angry that the man could do such a thing to him. "After everything you put me through you think I'm just going to take that shit sitting down!" His cold fingers gripped the sleeve tightly, never looking away from the piercing blue gaze. "I refuse to let you just do what you want to me and then leave me again. I waited! I waited seven years for this moment and I am** not** going to let you get away from me again!"

Grimmjow was shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He wasn't sure what to say. "You captured my heart, so it's only right for me to capture you in return," Ichigo mumbled, looking away from the light eyes. "It's just going to be you and me. Isn't that what you said to me before? Or were you just spouting nonsense?" He looked back up, waiting for an answer.

Grimmjow swallowed the lump in his throat, surprised that Ichigo could remember something he had said such a long time ago. "Ichigo…"

"Take me with you. Where ever you go, I want to go too." The blunet didn't know how to refuse such a request. He wanted Ichigo by his side, but he didn't want to hurt him again.

"Ar-are you sure about this? I can't guarantee your safety." Grimmjow knew he still had a lot of issues to work out and he knew that he was still a violent man. Though he had been able to channel it in prison, Ichigo was a whole other ballpark. He was a jealous person and he knew if Ichigo slipped up, he might attack on impulse.

Ichigo just nodded, not caring about anything other than being with Grimmjow. The blunet sighed and reached out his hand. Ichigo looked down at it. Did he really want to do this? He would be leaving everything behind, his friends, his family, probably never to be seen again. But he would have Grimmjow. He looked back up, seeing the hope in the man's sapphire eyes.

He slowly reached his hand out and slid it into Grimmjow's. He would follow this man anywhere, even into the depths of hell, if he could stay by his side.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. Next chapter will be the very last and the end of this story. (I'm so sad to see it ending. D:)**

**P.S. Grimmjow was 25 at the beginning of the story, now he is 32. Ichigo was 19, now he is 26.**


	15. Chapter 15

So we are finally at the end of this road. I want to thank everyone who has faved, alerted and reviewed this story. I adore all you guys and I'm glad you have enjoyed this fic. This is my second finished multi-chapter and I am so glad that it turned out the way it did. There will be another Author's Note at the end, so onward to the chapter.

Chapter 15

Amethyst eyes gazed out of the large window that separated his warm home from the freezing cold. He could feel the tiredness in his body as he lazily leaned against the wall, sipping on the coffee in his hand. He watched the snow fall harshly, the wind howling loud enough to even hear from indoors. He hoped Ichigo was safe wherever he was. He felt something in him shatter at the thought of the orange haired man not loving him, but he knew it wouldn't be possible. The Ichigo from before had been lost the moment he had been taken. He had let seven years get away from him and now he didn't have anything in him to move on.

Ichigo had taken everything from him, his time, his energy, and more importantly, his heart. When the boy left through that door a part of Tsukishima had gone with him. It hadn't even been that much time that had passed since Ichigo said he was going, but Tsuki felt that wherever the boy was, he was somewhat happy.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should probably tell Shiro about this before the white skinned man panicked.

* * *

Ichigo felt a calming sensation wash over him. He could feel large calloused hands softly running through his hair and a large chest behind him. He had been waiting so long to feel this way. To feel Grimmjow's body close to his again, though this time, it felt different. He couldn't feel any anger from the man. He longer felt the fear inside him when he felt Grimmjow touching him. The deep baritone voice filled him with a comforting feeling instead of one with terror. Ichigo sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

He gazed out into the empty cabin, the train stopped due to snow. Ichigo didn't seem to care where he was, as long as he could be near Grimmjow. He gazed down at his changed pair of pants, remembering just what happened only an hour ago.

He heard Grimmjow sigh before that voice penetrated his mind. "It looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a bit." Ichigo didn't care. He didn't give a damn about anything else at the moment, his mind filling with thoughts of how his new life was going to be with the blue haired man. "…Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" There was silence and Ichigo relished in the relaxed atmosphere that was surrounding them.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" The oranget slowly turned over and leaned his head against Grimmjow's shoulder. He gazed out of the large train window, seeing the snow falling fast and the darkness surrounding. The trees shook and he could see the outline of them as they moved in the howling wind.

"Yes, why?" He watched Grimmjow slide his hand down his bare arm, finally rid of those hot jackets. The fingers ghosted over until they touched his scarred palm. The gash in the middle looked angry, but Ichigo knew it was just from the act that had made it. The puckered skin would be there for as long as he lived and long after he died, but it was one of the many memories that kept Grimmjow from being washed away.

"I don't want you to regret this. You have…that other guy. He's your boyfriend and you're leaving him." Grimmjow really didn't care about that, but he wanted to make sure Ichigo was doing this because he really wanted to. He wanted to make sure that no one would ever interfere with them ever again.

"When you left…I thought I would be happy. I thought I would be happy to be free from you, but every time I closed my eyes I'd hear those words. I saw the sadness in your eyes. I remembered not the bad, but all the good things that happened. I had come to realize that my life means nothing without you. I still don't understand if it's love or pity, but I know that when you weren't there anymore I felt out of place." Ichigo sighed, his eyes still staring at the reflective glass. "I realized that I couldn't be with anyone else but you. I couldn't be with Tsuki. I couldn't love him without my body thinking it was you. I did a horrible thing to him and I couldn't continue to live that way."

Ichigo pulled away and looked up at Grimmjow. He gazed into the sapphire eyes and smiled softly before looking down towards the man's fingers. "I…I was going to kill myself tonight if I couldn't find you. I had gone to your apartment earlier, but some new couple lives there. I didn't know where else to go so that's why I was sitting on that ledge. I-if you hadn't come I was going to let my body fall in the river."

Grimmjow frowned, gazing down at Ichigo. He didn't like hearing that his berry was going to end his life because of him. Ichigo had so much more to live for and he didn't want the orange haired man to think that life revolved around him. Seven years ago he would have loved to hear those words, but now it just made him die a little inside. He sighed and reached his hand up and gripping Ichigo by the chin. Sienna eyes gazed up and he watched the many emotions flash through them.

"You can't die for me, Ichigo. I won't allow it. If I'm not around, don't go thinkin' that you can just end your life. There is so much more to live for than just for me. I won't go anywhere, but if I do, then you have to keep living for the both of us." Ichigo gazed into serious blue eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "I don't want to hear any excuses. Promise me." Ichigo slowly closed his mouth and lowered his eyes.

"Ar-are you going to leave me alone again?" He glanced back up to see Grimmjow shrug. The blunet didn't know what would happen in the future. He had a record and one slip up could send him back to jail for good. He didn't know what his actions would be in the future. He didn't know if he could hold his anger in enough to stay out of jail, so he didn't know if he would always be by Ichigo's side.

"Doesn't matter, but you have to promise me that you won't take your life. You have to promise me that you will keep living even after I'm gone." Ichigo stared, not wanting to promise such a thing. He didn't have it in him to be alone again, to be without Grimmjow. He wondered why he would have to promise such a thing. It wasn't fair of Grimmjow to ask him such a thing. He shook his head. He didn't want to do it. "Do it for me, Ichigo."

Ichigo gulped before slowly nodding. He watched Grimmjow smile before lips descended to his and he felt the softness of the man. Ichigo knew he would regret what he just promised, but since it was Grimmjow who asked, he really couldn't refuse.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

Ichigo smiled as he waved goodbye to one of his new clients. It had been a little over three months since he left with Grimmjow and life was going smoothly. He could sleep again, having long restful sleeps with a large chest behind him. He was eating normally again and his body was starting to get back to how it used to be. Everything seemed to be going fine. He and Grimmjow had found a small traditional Japanese style home in some small town called Kagamino. It was about a two hour train ride from Rukongai, but Ichigo didn't seem to mind. The place was beautiful and very rural. He felt like he was living in the country, a totally different atmosphere from the city life.

He made his way down the dirt road, his flip-flops giving his feet the much-needed air. Their home wasn't too far from the small town so Ichigo always enjoyed walking. They lived down a narrow street that only held a few large one-story homes. The summer air made his body glisten with perspiration and he wanted nothing more than to get home and soak his feet in the small pond in their garden style backyard. Life was different now and Ichigo could see how much Grimmjow had changed over the years they had been apart. The man was a lot more calm than he had been before and though the man did go into a fit of rage every now and then, Ichigo no longer felt afraid. Sometimes he would find himself rising against the man's threats, baiting him. Ichigo knew that was probably the wrong thing to do but sometimes it was the only way to calm Grimmjow down.

The only times he actually worried is when Grimmjow left in a blind fury. The man wouldn't come home until morning and Ichigo always worried if Grimmjow would ever come back at all. But when he did, the orange haired man would be ecstatic, regardless if Grimmjow was drunk or not he didn't care. He was just glad to see those blue eyes again. It was hard dealing with Grimmjow, but it was even harder dealing without him.

Ichigo stopped at a small home at the end of the dead end street. He leaned against the fence that surrounded his home and smiled at the man stretched out on the hammock. He slipped into the yard, quietly closing the gate behind him and made his way up the round stoned pathway. The soft grass ghosted across his bare feet as he made his way closer to the porch. He slowly pulled his messenger bag off and quietly set it down on the wooden veranda. He slowly pulled his feet out of his sandals and made his way over to the man. He stood there for a moment, gazing down at the shirtless man only clad in a pair of white linen shorts. Ichigo let his eyes savor every part of the man and wanted nothing more than to have them right then and there.

Ichigo flinched when he felt a hand slinked up behind him and into his polo shirt. He glared down at the blue haired man who was smirking up at him. He felt himself being yanked down and he squeaked when his body collided with Grimmjow's.

"Ya' know…" Grimmjow started lazily. "Yer not very quiet."

"And you're not very gentle. That hurt." Grimmjow's smirk widened and Ichigo found himself gazing down at the still closed eyes. Ichigo knew Grimmjow would never be gentle. It just wasn't really in the man's nature. There were soft touches, but they mostly turned into the fierce grips and holds. Ichigo didn't think he could take it if the man was a gentle as some kitten. He very much enjoyed his wild cat. He enjoyed the way the man would make him cry out in pain and pleasure. It had been a normal thing in their relationship and Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way.

He blushed at his thoughts and he could feel himself getting hard just at the thought of having Grimmjow inside him. He lowered his face into the chest before turning to the side and looking out into their front yard. He felt rugged hands slide down his back and into his shorts before they started to knead at his fleshy mounds. The moans spilling from his mouth were quiet, but Grimmjow could hear them perfectly fine. He could feel the slickness of sweat from the hot breeze of the summer, the bead of sweat rolling down the cleft of Ichigo's behind. He harshly yanked at the elastic fabric and he felt Ichigo arch so that he could pull off the shorts.

The man kicked them off letting them lazily hang across Grimmjow's leg. Aquamarine eyes slowly opened and they gazed down into the mocha eyes that were looking up at him. Ichigo leaned up and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's, moaning when the man slid a long finger inside of him.

Ichigo's lips felt hot and tingly pressed against Grimmjow's. He could feel his body quivering at the feel of the man piercing through him, his body getting hot just from feeling Grimmjow anywhere near him. He gasped against the lips when a second finger was added next to the other one. They slowly penetrated into him, scissoring to prepare him for something larger. Ichigo could feel his hips grinding, his bare hard-on grinding against Grimmjow's clothed on. He pushed back, wanting the fingers to go deeper and the blunet didn't hesitate to give Ichigo what he wanted. They sunk deeper into him curling and pushing against the sensitive gland, making him whine against moist lips.

"Gri-Grimmjow," he moaned and the blunet just hummed as he continued to jab at the man's pleasure spot. Ichigo pulled away from the man's lips and let his own suck against the blunet's corded neck. Ichigo's lips descended until they wrapped around a dusky nipple and sucked. He listened to Grimmjow moan and it was the most sexiest thing Ichigo had ever heard. Grimmjow's fingers started to slowly pull away and Ichigo felt something wider push at his hole. He wondered when the man had become unclothed, but he didn't protest and pushed back, humming when the tip of Grimmjow's cock breached his walls. Hands slid against his ass and gripped the cheeks tightly, spreading them apart before Grimmjow pushed harshly inside him. He quickly buried his face in the man's neck to keep his voice at bay.

It never started off slow and Grimmjow never waited for Ichigo to get used to him before he started pounding away. He could feel the boy's blood trickling down and he knew that he hadn't probably stretched him good enough. He could hear Ichigo's pleasure screams against his neck and that made him slam harder into the boy.

This was how it was and neither of them were willing to change it. Ichigo enjoyed the cruelty of Grimmjow's actions and the blunet continued to give Ichigo what he wanted. His blunt nails dug into the man's buttock and Ichigo hissed when Grimmjow started to drag his nails across the skin. He quickly pulled up and gazed down into yearning cerulean eyes and could see the animalistic want and desire to possess him. Ichigo felt his hips jerk and he slam down when Grimmjow pushed upwards. They created a rough pace, quickly trying to bring themselves both to climax.

Ichigo's hands slid up the man's neck until they touched the strong cheeks and he leaned over, letting his lip ghost over Grimmjow's. Eyes locked and Grimmjow mumbled the three words that Ichigo knew were true. Even after so long, Ichigo didn't know if he could say them back. He knew in his heart what he felt, but there was still a inch of doubt keeping him from actually saying it.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, but Grimmjow just shook his head and Ichigo could still see the sadness in his eyes. He pressed his lips against the blunet's and he could feel himself getting closer. The pleasure was spreading out throughout his whole entire body and his muscles felt like they would turn to jelly. His toes curled and he clenched around Grimmjow as his cock started to shoot his orgasm out between them. He whined still feeling Grimmjow thrust into him before the man pushed deeper and let loose inside, grunting Ichigo's name.

They laid there panting and Ichigo found himself slowly drifting off to sleep in the man's strong arms. He knew one day he would be able to say those words to Grimmjow and he hoped when that time came that it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**Two Years Later - Summer **

Shiro sighed as he and Tsukishima laid out on the couch. It had been a long day of too much food and enjoying the summer weather. It felt weird that Ichigo wasn't there with them, but they knew they couldn't do much about it. Shiro had been upset when he found out that Tsuki had let Ichigo go, but eventually he got over it and tried to ignore the fact that Ichigo had chosen his kidnapper over them. He knew even though Ichigo hadn't been in his right mind that he would never do something unless he was sure it would be for the best. He knew wherever his best friend was that he was happy and that's all that Shiro had cared about.

Tsukishima had asked Shiro to move in with him a little after Ichigo left and he felt that it would be better for them to be together, to go through whatever happened together. It wasn't so much as them dating, but it was more like they were comforting each other. Shiro didn't know how Tsukishima really felt, but he knew that there was still a part of him that loved Ichigo dearly. It didn't bother Shiro too much because he loved Ichigo too, even if it was in a totally different way. So for almost two and a half years they comforted each other, in anyway possible.

There hadn't been one letter or phone call from Ichigo and they hoped that he was somewhere safe and happy enough that they were completely forgotten. Shiro didn't need to relay some horrible news to Isshin about Ichigo not contacting them because he was gone from this world.

He sighed again, sipping on the cold beer in his hand. He gazed out of the window, feeling Tsukishima's chest behind him. He could feel the soft breathing and guessed the man was sleeping. He heard the doorbell ring and slowly slid off of the couch, setting his beer down on the coffee table. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the dark haired man still sound asleep and chuckled. Making his way over to the door, he opened it and frowned at the person standing there.

"Jinta? …What are ya doing here?" Shiro gazed at the red haired cop who had a confused but saddened look on his face.

"May I come in?" Shiro nodded and moved to the side to let the cop inside. He slowly closed the door and watched Jinta walk towards the couch and sit down. Violet eyes gazed into small brown eyes and Tsukishima frowned.

"...Hanakari-san? What brings you here?"

"Last night, I received a call from a small town, Kagamino, some miles from here. Since they don't have much crime in the area most of the serious calls come to us. There had been a call about domestic disturbance and I was one of the people that had been called to look into it. Now I usually don't drive four hours for such a small thing, but they said that it was more serious than it sounded. The other officers already on the scene had said it looked a little different from a normal domestic disturbance." Jinta sighed and pulled his hat off of his head to run his fingers through his short red hair.

"When I arrived at the scene nothing seemed to be out of place at first…that is, until I walked into the home. There seemed to be a sign of struggle and the place was a mess. The more I walked around the more I started noticing the blood. Anyway, I started to search the home and when I went into the bedroom I found…Ichigo-san."

Shiro's eyes went wide at the information and he could see Tsukishima's eyes doing the same. "Is he okay?" Shiro asked.

Jinta nodded before sighing. "He's fine, but the person he was with wasn't. I found him sitting on the bed with Grimmjow-san. T-there was blood everywhere, even staining the bed. I tried to ask Ichigo-san what happened, but he seemed to be in shock. His eyes were unseeing and he wouldn't stop rocking back and forth. After a while, Grimmjow was taken away by the ambulance and I was able to talk to Ichigo at the hospital. He had finally calmed down enough to tell me what happened." Jinta frowned as he remembered what Ichigo had said.

"Grimmjow-san and he had some money stashed in the house, a fairly good amount. Ichigo-san told me that Grimmjow-san and he had gone out earlier that night and became inebriated when Grimmjow-san proceeded to talk quite loudly about the money. Ichigo-san tried to calm him down, but he guessed someone overheard them. Someone snuck into their house late last night while they were sleep and Grimmjow-san awoke to find the person searching the place. There was a struggle before Grimmjow-san was…stabbed repeatedly and the robber left quickly afterwards, not even taking the money."

"Is Grimmjow okay?" Tsuki glanced over when Shiro asked that question. He didn't care if Grimmjow was okay or not, but he knew if he said anything Shiro would probably scold him. He knew how much Ichigo was in love with the ex-con and it was probably breaking his heart if something had happened to the blue haired man.

"He's in ICU now and Ichigo-san is there with him. They don't know if he's going to make it though. He lost a lot of blood. The reason I came by was because I wanted to know if you guys were going to go down there and see him now that you know where he is."

Shiro frowned and glanced over to look at the dark haired man. He didn't think it was such a good idea for them to go down there. He knew if Tsukishima saw Ichigo or Grimmjow he wouldn't be able to contain himself. The white skinned man shook his head. "No, I think it would be best if we stayed away."

Jinta frowned, but nodded anyway. He guessed he could understand what they were thinking. He slowly rose from the chair and slipped his hat back on. "Well I better get going. I have to fill out the paper work for this as well as look at Ichigo-san's statement again. He was able to identify the burglar so we will be searching for him."

Shiro led the cop back to the door and opened it for him. "Uh, Jinta…" Golden eyes watch the cop turn around. "Can you let us know what happens with them?" Jinta nodded and he made his way down the stairs and towards his car. Shiro slowly closed the door, a frown still adorning his lips. He worried about Ichigo and his state of mind. He hoped he would be okay, no matter what happened.

* * *

Ichigo stared down at the pale Grimmjow, watching the man's chest rise and fall. He could hear the beeping of the heart monitor behind him and he prayed to Kami that the machine never stopped beeping. He needed Grimmjow to stay there with him. He gripped the large hand tightly, laying his face on the bed next to the man's arm. It had been hours since Grimmjow was brought to the hospital and the doctors were able to patch him up, but he hadn't regained consciousness yet. The doctor's said that he had lost so much blood and that only time would tell if he lived. It was now Grimmjow's fight and he hoped for the sake of both of them that Grimmjow fought death hard.

Ichigo refused to leave the man's side. He didn't care how he looked, he didn't want Grimmjow to wake up and not see him. Days turned into weeks and Ichigo wondered if the blunet would ever wake up. After a while, the doctors made Ichigo leave. They told him that he needed to go home and relax. Ichigo didn't want to go back to that place and he didn't want to relax. He just wanted Grimmjow to be okay.

He did what he was told though, going home and trying to clean up the mess there. There wasn't much mess, but days seemed to drag on as he cleaned the remnants of what happened that night. The blood was the hardest to clean and Ichigo found himself having to take a break in order not to break down in tears. Grimmjow's blood was everywhere and Ichigo didn't know how much he could handle. The thought of not seeing Grimmjow anymore broke him to pieces and he knew he wouldn't be able to last anymore.

A week away from seeing Grimmjow passed and Ichigo couldn't take it any more. He had gone back down to the hospital and into Grimmjow's room to see the man still laying there. He quickly made his way over and he stared down at the blue hair. He could see the man's skin had gotten a little darker and he seemed to be getting healthy again.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo mumbled, slipping his hand into the others. "You can't die. I won't allow it. I won't allow you to leave me after you made me promise. You said you wouldn't go anywhere, so you better wake up soon." Ichigo leaned over and pressed his lips against the man's slightly opened ones, tears slowly rolling down his face. Pulling away, he gazed down at the still closed eyes. "It's not fair; you can't leave me like this. I-I…" Ichigo sniffled, hoping Grimmjow would open his eyes. "I love you and you can't just leave me here alone. You made me promise, so be true to your own words, damn it."

He lowered his face into the man's chest and sobbed, his hand gripping tighter to the larger one. He didn't want to live in that world without Grimmjow. Even though he promised Grimmjow he wouldn't take his life, he didn't think he would be able to go on if the blunet didn't come back. He turned his head to the side and slowly opened his blurry sepia eyes. He stared at Grimmjow, hoping that the man woke up soon. He closed his eyes again and he felt himself falling sleep, his head still laying on Grimmjow's chest.

A few hours passed and he sighed at the feeling of strong hands running through his orange locks. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt the calming feeling washing over him. Was he dreaming? If Grimmjow was there, then he never wanted to wake up. He moaned and his eyes started to flutter open. The haziness before them started to even out and he could see a wide smirk in front of him. He looked up and saw sparkling blue eyes looking down at him.

"Grimmjow?" He quickly raised his head and gazed at the man. "You're okay!"

"Tch, of course I am. Did you think that bastard was going to kill me?" Ichigo frowned at the confident tone in the man's voice. "Didn't I tell you I wasn't going anywhere?" Ichigo's face was pulled closer and he felt lips press against his. Ichigo could feel he wasn't dreaming. Even in his dreams, Grimmjow never felt so real. He had never felt so alive and he felt himself pushing closer and wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He needed to feel Grimmjow, to taste him completely. He slowly pulled away and gazed into those piercing eyes.

"Promise me, Grimmjow. Promise me that you'll never leave me. Wherever you go, you'll take me with you. I can't even think about life if it's not by your side, so you have to promise me."

Grimmjow smirked, pulling Ichigo onto the bed beside him. "Do you love me?" Ichigo's lips slowly turned up and he nodded. "Tell me."

"I-I love you."

"Then I promise. Besides what kind of captor would I be if I left my captive alone?" Ichigo's smile widened before he chuckled.

"…Not a very good one." And Grimmjow couldn't agree more.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: So yes, it's a happy ending. It wasn't going to be one at first. The way I was writing this chapter, the ending was going to be different and Ichigo was going to be left again. I was going to kill off Grimmjow and then eventually Ichigo was going to kill himself, but I just felt that Ichigo had had enough heartache and problems. I couldn't bare to do that. I guess it's not really happy if you think about what Ichigo left behind and that he's still so dependent on Grimmjow, but they got to be together so happy for that. **

**I can't believe it's over. D: It's always sad to end stories, but I have loads of fun writing it and I had loads of fun reading how people reacted to the story. It seemed to pull at people's heartstrings and I hope I can succeed in doing that again in the future. I want to write stories I love, but also stories that other people love. Now that his story is over I will be working on my other stories as well as some new ones. Also I'm taking suggestions on multi-chapters if anyone wants to see a story done. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this last chapter and hope to see you guys on some other stories. Please review and thank you again. :) **


End file.
